sentimientos en guerra
by edrielle
Summary: Poco a poco Voldemort va haciéndose con el poder, dando comienzo a la era oscura, cuyo principal objetivo será deshacerse la impureza de la sangre. Hermione se verá atrapada en la mansión de un antiguo compañero y obligada a servirle si quiere mantenerse con vida. La hora de la oscuridad ha llegado. "- perdona Tom, podrías ahorrarme tu discurso y matarme ya, es que me aburres..."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Poco a poco Voldemort va haciéndose con el poder, dando comienzo a la era oscura, cuyo principal objetivo será deshacerse la impureza de la sangre. Hermione se verá atrapada en la mansión de un antiguo compañero y obligada a servirle si quiere mantenerse con vida. La hora de la oscuridad ha llegado.

**Draco y Hermione.**

**Post-hogwarts.**

* * *

**Aviso para toda la historia: Para desgracia de mi bolsillo, yo no soy JK Rowling y por lo tanto los personajes protagonistas de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Prefiero morir.**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Los parpados le parecían sumamente pesados, y cuando al fin lo consiguió le pareció que todavía no lo había hecho, ya que lo veía todo negro. Todo oscuro.

Escuchaba algunos susurros y gimoteos en la oscuridad. Se intentó incorporar pero un dolor intenso y algo caliente resbalando por su costado se lo impidieron.

Levantó su sucia túnica y encontró una herida bastante fea entre la débil luz a la que se acostumbraban sus ojos. La presionó con sus manos para que la sangre dejara de salir y entonces comenzó a recordar.

Volvía a casa, ya había acabado su séptimo año en Hogwarts con todos los honores y se sentía feliz por volver a ver a sus padres. Hacía planes con sus amigos para el verano, pese a todo lo que en realidad les esperaba y reía de las locas ideas de Luna cuando el tren se paró con un golpe seco y una gran explosión en el primer vagón.

Harry se asomó rápidamente por la ventana y lo vio en sus ojos antes de que lo susurrara.

-mortífagos – dijo sin poder creérselo.

A continuación todo sucedió muy rápido.

Ron la empujó tras él protectoramente mientras Harry corría al pasillo a avisar al resto.

-quédate aquí, por favor… - le rogó Ron, y salió tras Harry.

La castaña miró a Luna y a Ginny que parecían asustadas pero decididas.

-no me quedaré mirando – les dijo la pelirroja y las tres salieron al pasillo esquivando ya cientos de maldiciones que iban de un lado a otro.

Recordó ver heridos y sangre, mucha sangre por todos lados. A pesar de que en ese tren la mayoría eran niños, no había rastro de piedad en los seguidores de Voldemort y las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado deprisa para reaccionar.

Todos los alumnos luchaban, no había ningún profesor e incluso los más pequeños de primero se unieron a la lucha. Luchaban como verdaderos héroes, pero solo eran unos aprendices frente a magos tenebrosos que reían y lanzaban maldiciones sin piedad.

Oía lloros, gritos, gemidos, alumnos caer a su alrededor y se quedó bloqueada. Hermione Granger fue alcanzada por alguna maldición y cayó al suelo.

Para que le habían servido esos siete años siendo la mejor bruja de hogwarts, ¿para acabar bloqueada y atrapada?

Y ahora estaba allí, en una… ¿celda?

Sus ojos acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad podían ver varios alumnos de hogwarts de todas las edades allí. Se acerco arrastrándose a uno bastante mayor, posiblemente de quinto o sexto y le preguntó:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Los mortífagos nos hicieron prisioneros. No sé exactamente donde estamos, pero los están llevando uno a uno, supongo que ante él.

-¿Voldemort?

-no digas… su nombre – rogó el chico agachando la cabeza y ocultándola tras sus brazos.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien conocido entre los prisioneros. Buscando a Harry, a Ron, a Ginny o a Luna. A cualquiera conocido que pudiera liberar un poco el temor que se había instalado en su pecho. No quería estar sola en ese lugar. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Se acerco a cinco niños que se encontraban en un rincón, si ella tenía miedo, ellos debían de estar aterrorizados, solo eran de primero.

- hola - dijo la castaña sentándose cerca de ellos. Necesitaba urgentemente distraer su mente.

Los niños la miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada en unos segundos.

- tú eres la prefecta de Griffindor - dijo una pequeña niña pelirroja, que ha Hermione le hizo recordar a su mejor amiga, de la cual tampoco sabía nada - ¿nos vas a sacar de aquí? - le pregunto la niña haciendo que los otros cuatro miraran a Hermione esperanzados

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿como iba a decirles que no podía ayudarlos? ¿Que tendrían que quedarse allí hasta ser presentados ante Lord Voldemort? ¿Cómo iba a decirles que no volverían a ser felices? ¿Qué seguramente no saldrían vivos de allí? No podía…

- ella no puede hacer nada - dijo otro de los niños, un chico rubio con gafas - este es nuestro fin, solo por ser sangres sucias.

Ahora lo entendía, por eso estaba ella allí y sus amigos no, por ser una hija de muggles, y ese pequeño lo había entendido mucho antes que ella.

- ehh...- dijo Hermione suavemente - nunca uses ese nombre para dirigirte a ti mismo, tu sangre vale tanto o más que la de ellos, te aseguro que nuestra sangre es mucho más pura que la de los hombres que hay ahí fuera.

- aun así no saldremos de aquí vivos - dijo una niña morena - lo único que me habría gustado habría sido poder despedirme de mis padres por última vez, no pude verlos durante todo el curso… - la niña dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Tenía marcas en su cara que indicaban que ya había llorado antes.

Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieras también de sus ojos. Pensó en sus padres y en que no había podido despedirse de ellos, y al ver a esos niños, tan pequeños y resignados, que no tendrían una vida feliz y posiblemente morirían, le dolió tremendamente el corazón. Decidió ser fuerte por ellos.

- escuchadme, ante todo tenéis que ser muy valientes, cuando os saquen allí afuera, cuando os pongan ante Voldemort, no debéis mostrarle temor, no lo merece, ni siquiera vuestro miedo... - les dijo Hermione.

- ¿cómo te llamas? - le pregunto la niña pelirroja.

- Hermione Granger.

- Hermione - siguió la misma niña – me gustaría dejar de pensar en quien-tu-sabes ¿podrías contarnos como son el resto de cursos en hogwarts? Sé que hay asignaturas nuevas que no hay en primero, y me habría gustado aprender más cosas... - dijo la niña - me gusta mucho la magia...

- claro - dijo Hermione dispuesta a distraerles e ignorando el dolor de su costado, - veréis...

En ese momento la puerta de la celda se abrió y dos mortífagos sacaron a otro chico del calabozo, que gimió espantado.

Los niños y Hermione miraron como se llevaban al chico, que debía ser de cuarto, y Hermione pensó que dentro de poco ella misma tendría que recorrer el mismo camino.

- veréis... - siguió Hermione.

La castaña empezó a relatar como habían sido sus cursos en hogwarts, durante 7 años. Había sido una persona inmensamente feliz en ese colegio.

Otros alumnos de segundo y tercero también se acercaron a escuchar el relato de la chica, con la intención de alejar sus mentes de lo que les esperaba fuera.

* * *

Caminaba por un oscuro pasillo rodeada de dos mortífagos enmascarados y cubiertos con unas capuchas.

A pesar de que se dirigía hacia la muerte iba con la cabeza alta e intentaba no doblegarse a causa del dolor que le producía la herida de su costado.

Paso por una puerta a lo que parecía un gran salón envuelto en la penumbra, en la que solo veía un hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así, en una butaca en el centro.

Voldemort...

A pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, sabía que la sala estaba rodeada de mortífagos disfrutando el espectáculo de su señor.

- vaya, vaya, vaya... a quien tenemos aquí - dijo la horrible voz de Voldemort - si es la inseparable amiga de Potter... - dijo escupiendo la última palabra – te estaba esperando para...

- perdona Tom, podrías ahorrarme tu discurso y matarme ya, es que me aburres... - dijo la castaña con tono impertinente y con una valentía que en realidad no sentía. Había ensayado esa frase cientos de veces en su cabeza durante la espera. Si iba a morir, quería molestarle todo lo que pudiera, aunque solo fuera con insignificantes palabras. Y sabía que odiaba su antiguo nombre.

La chica escuchó como varios mortífago susurraban ante su atrevimiento, y de cómo osaba hablarle así a su amo.

Uno en especial recibió un codazo apenas imperceptible que le hizo ensanchar algo más su sonrisa torcida tras la máscara. Esa había sido buena.

Y Voldemort sonrió, una terrorífica sonrisa que congeló a Hermione y se quedó en silencio mientras sus mortífago susurraban. Hermione apretó los labios con frustración. Sus palabras no parecían haberle molestado ni un ápice. Volvió a intentarlo intentando ignorar el temblor de sus piernas.

- tengo prisa... - volvió a insistir sin bajar la vista en ningún momento y cruzándose de brazos.

Los susurros se hicieron más altos ante la insolencia de esa sangre sucia.

- vaya... veo que no temes a la muerte. – dijo la esquelética figura del señor tenebroso levantándose para acercarse a ella. – Tenía pensado usarte como cebo para Potter, pero dado que ya está muerto… - sonrió cogiéndola de la barbilla y disfrutando de la mirada desorbitada de la muchacha ante sus noticias.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Harry? Su Harry estaba muerto. Su mejor amigo ya no existía en este mundo. No podía…

-no… ¡no! – gritó zafándose de las manos de Voldemort. – Harry no…

-y ahora que lo sabes, ya puedo complacer tus deseos de muerte – la apuntó con su varita y una extraña fuerza sobre ella la hizo doblegarse, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El golpe hizo crujir los huesos de sus rodillas, pero no dijo nada. Su fuerza estaba concentrada en que no la vieran llorar por la pérdida de su amigo, de su Harry… - avada…

El mortífago que había sonreído segundos antes apretó su varita con fuerza, dispuesto para un ataque, pues estaba seguro que ese era el preciso instante en que alguien aparecería para rescatar a la chica que yacía de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Apretó los labios en una fila línea cuando su señor comenzó a decir la maldición y nada ocurría. Nadie llegaba. Ella solo esperaba y él la apuntaba ya dispuesto. Tenía que pasar ya, en ese preciso instante. Algo debía de salvarla. Él lo sabía, lo había visto.

-¡señor! – gritó uno de los encapuchados dando varios pasos al frente.

-¡quien osa interrumpirme! – rugió Voldemort, interrumpiendo la maldición a mitad.

-señor – dijo el encapuchado algo temeroso esta vez, pero con voz segura – quiero ofrecerle otro tipo de destino para la amiga de Potter. Solo tiene que ver lo poco que le importa su propia vida, pero como le afecta la muerte de sus amigos.

Voldemort sonrió con malicia – continúa- le dijo.

Draco Malfoy respiró hondo tras su máscara. No había pasado nada, y sin pretenderlo, sus piernas se habían movido y su boca había hablado. Él vio algo, una vez en clase de adivinación, por lo que sabía que la vida de la griffindor no acababa ahora, lo que no imaginaba es que sería él quien lo evitaría.

-lo que digo es que si la mata ahora, su alma quedaría tranquila en el más allá, pero si la dejamos con vida podrá ver con sus propios ojos como toda su raza se extingue y como ella es reducida a un mero elfo, para servir a los verdaderos magos.

-me gusta tu forma de pensar, muchacho – dijo Voldemort alejándose de la chica, la cual dejó de sentir el enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Lo siguiente que sintió el rubio fue la fuerza de la mente del señor tenebroso invadir la suya propia. Se esforzó por ocultar el recuerdo de la clase de adivinación y se esforzó en recordar todas las veces en que había discutido con ella. Satisfecho, el Lord abandonó su mente - ¡llévatela! Tú te ocuparas de ella. Asegúrate que disfruta del espectáculo de mi nueva era, la era oscura. – Miró de nuevo a la castaña, que negaba desde el suelo - Y tu niña insolente, espero que disfrutes con mi mortífago. No te preocupes, iré a visitarte pronto – y rió con ganas.

- ¿qué?! - gritó Hermione mientras se la llevaban dos fornidos mortífagos a la señal del que había estado hablando - ¡no! Nunca serviré a nadie como vosotros, ¡nunca! ¡Prefiero morir!

Cuando esos dos gorilas la arrastraron hasta la oscura calle, la castaña forcejeó y logró soltarse, pero la herida del costado no le dejó llegar muy lejos y recibió una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer de espaldas dándose un golpe en la cabeza y quedando algo atontada.

-será mejor que te estés quieta si no quieres que te mate aquí y ahora ¡y vosotros! No la dejéis escapar de nuevo ¡imbéciles!

La chica quedó inconsciente mientras era arrastrada, seguramente por el golpe recibido en la cabeza y la sangre perdida en su costado.

Cuando Hermione volvió a recuperar la consciencia se encontraba cómoda, en algo mullido y notaba que alguien le tocaba la cara.

Cuando giró la cara y se topó con un par de ojos acero y un cabello rubio brillante pegó un chillido y se alejó de él.

-estúpida, ¿acaso quieres quedarte con esa marca en la cara? – la chica se tocó la cara y sus manos quedaron llenas de sangre – no soporto tu asquerosa sangre, así que estate quieta y deja que te cure. – dijo el rubio acercándose de nuevo.

-porque no me curas con magia.

-porque así… - dijo tocándola con un algodón empapado en algo que hizo que le escociera la herida - duele más.

Cuando termino de limpiar la herida, Draco Malfoy la hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita.

La castaña comprendió entonces que había que limpiar bien una herida antes de sanarla con la varita.

-no sabía que fueras medimago Malfoy, y mucho menos que osaras tocarme – se burló la castaña incorporandose con la poca fuerza que sentía, al hacerlo noto que la herida del costado también había desaparecido y miró al rubio asustada. – Malfoy, ¿levantaste mi túnica?

-bonito cuerpo ratona de biblioteca. – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. – lástima que me des asco.

-eres un… - la chica se lanzó hacia él, pero Draco la repelió con un simple hechizo.

-no te atrevas a tocarme, asquerosa sangre sucia. Ahora eres mi esclava, así que deja de hacerte la graciosa, porque has venido aquí a trabajar para mí.

En ese momento, ante sus palabras, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Ahora no estaba frente a Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin y simple y arrogante alumno de hogwarts. No. Ahora estaba ante Malfoy mortífago dispuesto a hacer su vida un infierno.

-jamás te serviré – dijo, y después, envalentonada, le escupió en los pies.

-son de Louis Vuitton, estúpida – dijo mirando sus relucientes Richelieu Manhattan de piel de cocodrilo encerada. El rubio la agarró con furia del brazo y la levantó bruscamente sacándola al pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con ella prácticamente a rastras tropezando con los escalones e intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Bajaron y bajaron hasta que llegaron a los calabozos, Draco arrojó a la chica a uno de ellos y la encerró.

-te quedaras aquí, sin comer y beber hasta que ruegues por servirme en cualquier cosa.

-jamás lo haré – dijo la castaña levantándose y llegando a los barrotes – nunca serviré a cucarachas como tú, prefiero mil veces dejarme morir que hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

Draco Malfoy solo sonrió maliciosamente y salió de las mazmorras dejando a la chica sola.

Ella se acurrucó en una esquina y se cogió las rodillas llorando por fin. No comería, no bebería, prefería morir, total, ya nada le quedaba por que luchar, cuando se aburrieran de ella la matarían de todas formas. ¿Por qué hacer la espera más larga?

-nunca te rogaré Draco Malfoy…

* * *

**Y este es el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. las parejas serán mis favoritas, pero arriba solo pude poner dos : D/H G/B T/L. Espero que le deis una oportunidad, y… recordad esto:**

**No cuesta nada compensar el esfuerzo de esta autora con unas palabritas… ¡Ánimo¡ **

**Muchos besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Las puertas de la muerte**

Hermione despertó dolorida y con los huesos entumecidos de frio a causa de haber estado durmiendo en el suelo de piedra. Los músculos le dolían, al igual que la cabeza y el estómago.

Su piel estaba sucia, su cuerpo desprendía un horrible hedor, al igual que la mazmorra en la que estaba. Sus uñas estaban rotas y negras y su pelo tremendamente sucio y enmarañado. Por no hablar de sus ropas rotas y raídas.

Le dolía el estomago, hacía tiempo que no probaba bocado, desde que la capturaron hace dos días, y este iba a ser el tercero, porque no iba a rogar ni a rebajarse por comida.

¿Cuánto podía vivir una persona sin comer ni beber?

Una vez leyó que primero tu cuerpo comienza a desdoblar las grasas para generar energía, esto le daría unos días, después al terminarse las grasas, el cuerpo empezara a consumir los músculos para generar más energía, entonces será mas difícil moverse, pero le daría otros cuantos días de vida, después si continuas sin recibir alimento tu cuerpo seguirá consumiendo más y más músculos para el sustento vital pero para este punto tu cuerpo comenzara a desconectar órganos no vitales para sustento de tu cerebro, como riñones, hígado, intestinos, y a si sucesivamente hasta que finalmente tu cerebro muera...

Todavía le quedaba tiempo, pero este iba a ser lento y muy doloroso, aunque no se quejaría. Moriría con toda la dignidad que pudiera, aunque ya le quedara poca, arrastrada en una sucia celda y habiéndose dejado capturar de forma tan tonta.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y su captor hizo aparición.

-¿lista para rogar?

-jamás. – la chica escuchó la debilidad de su propia voz y temió por si misma, aunque su intención había sido sonar segura y fuerte, ya estaba demasiado débil.

Draco encontró determinación en los ojos avellana de la chica, lo único de su cuerpo que parecía tener algo de vida, y supo que lo decía enserio. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Dejarse morir? Eso no entraba en sus planes, precisamente. Él creía que cuando el hambre hiciera mella en ella, sería fácil manipularla y que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Debió pensar en el orgullo Griffindor, y sobre todo en el orgullo Granger, que era mucho mayor. Él lo conocía bien.

-entonces ¡muérete de hambre! – dijo el chico enfurecido de que sus planes no estuvieran saliendo como pensaba.

Salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió, con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto al salón, donde se encontraba su madre con una revista de moda en las manos, la cual ojeaba distraídamente mientras con su varita copiaba algunos modelos en pergaminos. Modelos que seguramente después mandaría confeccionar en alguna tienda cara. Como si sobre ellos no hubiera una oscura guerra de la que preocuparse.

-¿ya la sacaste Draco? – preguntó intentando sonar casual. No tenía permitido meterse en asuntos de su marido, y aunque la muchacha era asunto de su hijo, el estado del rubio no le dejaba muy claro si debía pregunta o no.

-ella no quiere salir – dijo irritado, tirándose en un sofá de dos plazas de cualquier manera – es muy fácil, solo debe rogarme por comida y obedecer mis órdenes, pero ¡no! – gritó apretando sus puños con ira – la muy imbécil prefiere morir a servirme. ¡Pues ahí se va a quedar hasta que muera! ¡Y más le vale a todo ser de esta casa abstenerse de llevarle comida o agua! – gritó el chico a pleno pulmón mirando a un elfo que pasaba por allí, y que huyó asustado - ¡porque mataré con mis propias manos a quien le ayude!

Narcisa le miró con un deje de preocupación. Sabía perfectamente que Voldemort había cambiado de planes respecto a la chica, y en estos momentos que muriera no estaba en ellos. Llevaba días preguntándose por que su hijo se había autoimpuesto a esa chica como responsabilidad justo cuando el señor tenebroso iba a matarla. Sabía muy bien que su hijo no era como Lucius, solo que se empeñaba en actuar como él. Lo prefería así, la verdad, por lo menos no tendrían problemas por no ser fieles a su amo.

-Draco, creo que a quien-tu-sabes no le gustara que ella muera…

El chico soltó un bufido frustrado y salió al jardín dando un portazo que hizo que el cristal de la puerta se hiciera añicos.

Narcisa sin siquiera levantarse de la butaca hizo venir a un elfo el cual con un rápido movimiento reparó los destrozos de su amo. Pensó ver algo bueno en su hijo cuando trajo a casa a esa muchacha, pero al parecer en él solo había venganza y oscura diversión. Respiró tranquila, no necesitaban un traidor en la familia.

Draco se tumbó en el césped tapándose los ojos con la mano para que el sol no le molestara.

Había metido la pata, pudo ver en los ojos de la chica determinación, determinación a morir. A él no le importaba lo más mínimo verla muerta, pero si eso ocurría su Lord lo mataría a él.

Mentía.

Si no le importaba verla muerta ¿Por qué intervino de esa manera? Todavía se lo preguntaba…

Sabía que Voldemort había mentido a la chica. Potter no había muerto. Es cierto que había resultado gravemente herido, pero sus amigos consiguieron sacarle de allí. No tenía claro que pretendía diciendo eso a Granger. Pensó que la utilizaría para atrapar a Potter, pero cuando escuchó salir de sus labios la maldición de muerte, no pudo más que intervenir. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero al parecer el Lord se replanteó las cosas, y solo le dio una sencilla instrucción:

-haz lo que quieras con ella, pero mantenla viva hasta que la necesitemos. Nos ayudará a atrapar a Potter…

Y después esa risa malvada que a veces escuchaba en sus pesadillas.

Se apartó los mechones de la cara y se dio la vuelta, quedando cara al césped y comenzando a arrancar pequeñas ramitas.

Esperaría unos cuantos días más, tentándola con comida, comiendo cualquier cosa delante de ella hasta que la sangre sucia le suplicara que le diera algo, entonces la tendría en sus manos y podría utilizarla para lo que quisiera.

* * *

Hermione se recostó contra los barrotes. Se sentía débil y su cuerpo pedía comida a gritos, comería cualquier cosa, incluso brócoli, aunque lo odiaba. Su boca estaba seca y pastosa por la falta de agua, pero había decidido darse por vencida. Jamás lo hubiera creído de ella, se pensaba una luchadora, pero en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de luchar por nada.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en sus amigos.

La primera imagen que acudió a su cabeza fue de una cabeza pelirroja. Su amigo Ron… él había intentado protegerla, le había pedido que se quedara allí, pero ella, cabezota, había decidido no hacerle caso. Sabía que nada más salir al pasillo ella había sido una distracción en la lucha de su amigo, y ahora no sabía nada, odiaba no saber si él estaba bien.

Después pensó en Harry, en alguien que ya no estaba en el mundo, que había muerto injustamente. Sonrió al pensar que al menos lo hizo luchando. Seguramente por culpa de proteger a alguien ¿quizá a su amada Ginny? ¿Quizá a ella misma?

Y Ginny y Luna, sus dos mejores amigas. La rubia con lo despistada que era seguro algo le había pasado y Ginny era fuerte, una de las mejores brujas que conocía, muy poderosa. Pero también ella misma se pensaba así y ahí estaba, débil como un pajarito y esperando que la muerte viniera a por ella.

Quizá todos ellos ya la esperaban allí arriba, aunque iba a ser muy triste abandonar a sus padres. Sería doloroso para ellos y le abría gustado poder decirles que todo estaba bien, que ellos debían continuar su camino y que ella iría a visitarles en sus sueños. Ojala alguien pudiera explicarles que le había pasado. Que no pensaran que su hija simplemente había desaparecido y se frustraran buscándola inútilmente. Así solo lo pasarían peor.

La castaña fue cayendo en la inconsciencia, a causa de la falta de alimento y del debilitamiento de su cuerpo, pensando que pronto podría despedirse de todos ellos y puede que estar con Harry… ¿habría alguien más con él?

* * *

Draco durmió mal esa noche. A la hora de la cena su marca, al igual que la de su padre, había comenzado a arder y tuvieron que acudir a la llamada. Pero el Lord solo seleccionó a algunos de sus mortífagos, entre ellos a su padre para mandarles una misión. No sabía que se trataba, y agradecía de no ser uno de sus más allegados y de que le considerara demasiado joven. Gracias a eso ahora podía estar en su cama y no cometiendo cualquier atrocidad.

Pensó en su padre. No le importaba nada más que servir fielmente a su señor. Sus ojos parecían volverse cada vez más feroces y oscuros conforme pasaba esta guerra, y solo acababa de comenzar. Temía en que podría llegar a convertirse si seguía de esa forma. Estaba seguro que Lucius estaría dispuesto a matarlos a ellos, a Narcisa y a él si Voldemort se lo pedía, y eso le aterrorizaba. Por eso se esforzaba por convertirse en un buen mortífago y seguir a rajatabla las instrucciones que se le mandaban, porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a sucederle si no lo hacía.

Y eso le hizo volver a pensar en la castaña que tenía encerrada en las frías mazmorras.

No había vuelto a verla de nuevo ¿y si ya había muerto? Desde que la capturaron sabía que no había probado bocado, ni agua siquiera. Estaba débil, y el frio de las piedras de las mazmorras no estaría ayudando a su estado.

Pero si algo había aprendido de su tía Bellatrix, es que si dabas tu brazo a torcer, no conseguirías tu propósito. Si le daba comida o agua, no conseguiría que se doblegara a él, y si no conseguía convertirla en una especie de sirvienta personal, no podría sacarla de las mazmorras, y no quería tenerla allí. Odiaba bajar allí abajo.

Además, las órdenes habían sido que ella debía disfrutar del dolor que se causaba en la comunidad, tanto mágica como muggle. Y allí encerrada no podría enterarse de nada. No quería hacer nada que pudiera enfadar a su amo.

¿De qué valía tanto orgullo en esta era oscura que estaba comenzando? Solo se trataba de servirle. Él ya servía a alguien. Podría decirse que él y ella estaban en las mismas condiciones. Solo que uno de ellos era un cobarde que no quería morir.

Apretó sus labios en una mueca y se durmió con ese último pensamiento.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó, la atacó un fuerte dolor de cabeza que se unió al de su estómago. Le dolían los oídos y le costaba moverse a causa del frio instalado en su cuerpo. Se incorporó un poco apoyada sobre los barrotes. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, si era de día o de noche o si seguía viviendo. Esa celda no tenía ni una sola rendija que diera al exterior.

El aire cada vez era más espeso, le costaba respirar. Le encantaría sentir aunque fuera una débil brisa que se deshiciera del sudor frío que se había instalado en su cuerpo haciendo que tiritara involuntariamente y que le doliera cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se abrazó a si misma sabiendo que eso que le ocurría era fiebre y rezó por que por fin todo terminara pronto.

-Buenos días ¿dormiste bien? – dijo un rubio apareciendo al otro lado y haciendo que la chica levantara un poco la vista. Le veía borroso. No sabía si era causa de haber estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, que la débil luz del Lumos que llevaba le dañaba los ojos, o era a causa de que su cuerpo había desechado sus ojos como órganos inservibles que podía consumir para generar energía. Pudo verle comiendo una preciosa manzana roja, la boca se le hizo agua y una arcada vacía acudió a su boca. -¿estás bien? – pregunto bruscamente el chico.

-no te imp… – susurró débilmente la castaña perdiendo la voz en el camino. Le dolió la garganta enormemente al hablar.

Draco se agachó y la observó unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y amoratados, su labios cortados y resecos y su piel pálida comenzaba a pegarse a los huesos de su cara, como un cadáver. Paso la mano entre las rejas para tocar la frente de la chica, que seguía apoyada en los barrotes.

-¡ardes! – exclamo el chico. No sabía qué hacer, su señor iba a matarle si la perdía, ya que perdería la gran oportunidad de acabar con Potter. – mierda…

Cogió las llaves de la pared y abrió la celda. Era mejor dar su brazo a torcer con ella a que él le matara.

-¡levanta Granger! – le ordenó, pero esta no se movió – oh por Merlín, no me digas que tengo que volver a cargarte…

-no me toques – creyó decir Hermione, aunque el chico o no la escuchó (porque su voz no llegó a salir), o la ignoró.

Notó como pasaba los brazos bajo sus rodillas y su espalda y caminaba costosamente con ella escaleras arriba. En el transcurso volvió a perder la consciencia a causa de los bruscos movimientos.

Draco la notaba tiritar en sus brazos, parecía frágil cual cristal y por la forma en que sus brazos y su cabeza se movían cuando subían las escaleras creyó que acabaría rompiéndose. Cuando la dejo en su propia cama no supo qué hacer.

-¡Feni! ¡Feni! – llamó algo asustado, pues la chica no se movía. Puede que odiara a esa chica, que la quisiera ver arrastrarse ante él, pero una cosa tenía clara desde que la vio ante Voldemort, no quería verla muerta. Había visto a esa chica desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts y se había acostumbrado a ella. Jamás podría hacer nada contra alguien a quien conocía durante tanto tiempo. No podría matar a un compañero por mucho que lo odiara. Una cosa era insultarla y humillarla, y otra muy distinta dejarla morir o incluso matarla.

Todavía no había pensado en que haría cuando le mandaran asesinar a alguien él mismo. Apartó los oscuros pensamientos cuando una pequeña elfina domestica apareció con un suave "plop"

-diga señor…

-se muere Feni, ¡haz algo!

La elfina se acercó apresuradamente al cuerpo inconsciente que descansaba en la cama.

-¿Qué le ocurre a la niña?

Feni se puso a sacarle la sucia túnica rápidamente, pues esta estaba fría y mojada a causa de los sudores de ella. El rubio se giro incómodo para no ver nada, estaba demasiado asustado para aprovecharse de la situación.

-hace días que no prueba bocado, ayer no fui a verla, hará cuatro días que no come nada – se lamentó el chico.

-¡imposible! traiga todas las mantas que encuentre rápido. – dijo tapándola con el cubre de la cama de Draco y haciendo aparecer una jeringuilla que clavó en su brazo sin pensarlo a la vez que murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. Draco no conocía la magia de los elfos, pero sabía que era poderosa.

Salió sin chistar que su propia elfina le diera órdenes y mientras recogía las mantas de todas las habitaciones por las que pasaba buscaba en su mente algún hechizo para bajar la fiebre, siendo este esfuerzo en vano.

Cuando regresó, la elfina limpiaba la sucia piel de la chica cuidadosamente con la pena reflejada en su pequeño rostro de elfo.

Cuando todas las mantas estuvieron sobre Hermione el chico se sentó a los pies de la cama, observándola intentando no mostrarse demasiado preocupado por la situación.

-ahora solo queda esperar… - dijo la elfina entregándole al chico una infusión de sauce – intenta que se la tome y si despierta llámeme para que traiga algo de comer, pero si la fiebre sigue subiendo… morirá…

La elfina desapareció y Draco se quedó a solas con la chica.

Se acercó un poco, ahora que estaban a solas. La miró detenidamente a la cara, apartándole el pelo sucio y mojado por el sudor de la frente. Nunca la había mirado tan de cerca, unas casi imperceptibles pecas cubrían las mejillas y nariz de la chica, sus largas pestañas las acariciaban y unos estropeados labios rosas temblaban débilmente. A pesar de que su piel no estaba limpia del todo, podía ver la piel blanca en los trozos que Feni había pasado la esponja.

Pero a él eso no le interesaba, solo sabía que la castaña debía salir de esta si él quería seguir vivo. Había decidido con su intervención aquella noche hacerse cargo de ella. Si ella moría, él pagaría.

Intentó darle la infusión de sauce pero la chica no tragaba. El líquido resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios frustrándole aun más y haciendo que su estómago se encogiera con el temor de que Granger no saliera de esta. Poco después, él mismo se quedó dormido apoyado en la cabecera de la enorme cama, lo bastante alejado de ella como para no tocarla. Pero lo bastante cerca por si algo iba mal.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, pues como habéis podido comprobar este ha sido un capitulo bastante oscuro y que no aportaba demasiado, pero era necesario, pues aunque todos conocemos las personalidades de los protagonistas, debíamos ver sus caracteres en la historia, además de que la historia se desarrolla en plena guerra, como comprenderéis no van a estar riendo y haciendo bromas, aunque algo habrá, pero más adelante.**

**Como comprendo que este capítulo no ha aportado demasiado, seguramente en unos días subiré el siguiente, aunque también dependerá de los reviews que reciba, porque si son pocos tiendo a esperar la semana entera a ver si me llega alguno más. Comprendedlo, son droga para las autoras jaja.**

**Y por último, agradecer infinitamente a las que me escribieron en el capitulo interior:**

**selene lizt**

**adrmil**

**Sorciere-Rouge**

**alissa-2012**

**hyugaharuka**

**dracoforever**

**Marie Malfoy Morales**

**Algunas de ellas ya vienen de anteriores historias y estoy encantada de verlas de nuevo.**

**Muchos besitos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Suicidios y mentiras**

Draco notó como algo a su derecha se movía y se despertó sobresaltado. Por la ventana entraba la débil luz del amanecer. La chica que estaba a su lado intentaba incorporarse con brazos débiles. Miraba a su alrededor con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Seguramente no esperaba encontrarse en una enorme y mullida cama.

-¿estoy en el cielo? – susurró la castaña desorientada pestañeando pesadamente.

-en el infierno, mas bien. – dijo el rubio, sobresaltándola. Ahora que la veía moverse e incluso hablar, podía despreocuparse y volver a actuar como el cruel y despiadado mortífago que tan bien sabía interpretar.

La castaña se sentó costosamente en la cama, haciendo que las mantas cayeran hasta su cintura y miró al rubio a su lado con rabia, pero incluso aun demasiado débil como para que los gestos de su cara le respondieran. Vio como él miraba a otro lado con repugnancia.

-¿intentas seducirme, Granger? Porque te aseguró que no funcionará – dijo Draco apareciendo en su rostro una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y de suficiencia.

Se miró preguntándose el porqué de esa reacción y lo descubrió tapándose de inmediato. Su pecho solo lo cubría su sujetador de hace días.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Que hago desnuda y contigo en una cama! – exigió Hermione horrorizada. Se arrepintió al momento de sus gritos, pues un ardor en su garganta la hizo toser, dañándosela más.

Malfoy solo se carcajeó y llamo a Feni que apareció con una gran bandeja de comida.

-come – le exigió el rubio.

-no pienso… - pero algo pastoso aterrizó en su boca, haciendo que se atragantara. La elfina volvía a la carga, pero Hermione la detuvo con las manos sobre su propia boca.

-come, o te obligaré yo – le dijo Draco advirtiéndole con la mirada. – te aseguro que no será agradable.

Cuando el alimento pasó costosamente por su garganta sintió tal alivio, que no pudo más que humillarse y alcanzar el plato que la elfina le tendía.

-pensé que querías morir – soltó el rubio con crueldad, ocultando el alivio que sentía al verla comer. - veo que al fin te has rendido ante mí.

-hay maneras más rápidas de conseguirlo – y lo siguiente ocurrió muy deprisa. Hermione alcanzó el cuchillo de la bandeja y lo dirigió con fuerza hacia su pecho, pero antes de que lo alcanzara el cubierto había salido volando de sus manos y había aterrizado en el suelo lejos de ella.

Observó a Draco con la varita extendida hacia ella y respirando agitadamente. Estaba… ¿asustado?

-Feni, tráele a nuestra invitada algo que ponerse – su voz sonaba demasiado tranquila. La elfina supo que era el momento de desaparecer. El tono de su amo presagiaba que pronto explotaría.

Un espléndido sol entraba ya por la ventana de la gran habitación, y ambos jóvenes todavía se miraban intensamente a los ojos, con rabia.

-he dicho que comas –le repitió el chico amenazadoramente.

-¿por qué no me dejas morir? – casi rogó Hermione.

-muerta descansarías en paz, estando aquí puedo seguir haciéndote la vida imposible, no dejare que descanses… - dijo bajando su varita. – quiero ver el sufrimiento reflejado en tu cara día tras día.

Salió de la habitación dejándola a solas, no sin antes hacer desaparecer con su varita cualquier objeto que pudiera haber usado como arma. Solo entonces Hermione se recostó en la cama dejando salir lágrimas de frustración e impotencia.

Cuando consiguió calmarse y pensar fríamente, decidió acabarse la comida del plato. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba urgentemente. Estaba tremendamente débil. Además, aunque hubiera querido no habría podido dejarla, su voluntad no era tan fuerte con lo hambrienta que estaba. Después intentó levantarse, pero con solo incorporarse más de la cuenta sintió el mareo acudir a su cabeza, así que volvió a recostarse. Su cuerpo iba recuperando la fuerza, pero aún era pronto.

El sueño acudió pronto a ella, como si estuviera tremendamente cansada, lo que parecía posible, ya que su cuerpo no tenía ningún tipo de energías por la falta de alimento. Cuando despertó de nuevo era completamente de noche, o por lo menos tarde, no tenía manera de saberlo, en la habitación no había ningún reloj. Lo que estaba claro es que había dormido todo el día.

Encendió la lamparita que descansaba junto a ella en la mesita de noche y se incorporó en la cama, colocando los pies en el suelo. Frente a ella pudo ver una mesa redonda de cristal, y sobre esta una bandeja con comida intacta y un par de piezas de ropa cuidadosamente dobladas.

Por primera vez Hermione observó detenidamente la habitación en la que se encontraba. La enorme cama de oscuras sabanas, los grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna. Una estantería con libros en un costado. Un escritorio con algunos pergaminos y libros más, plumas y tinteros y, colgado en la pared un escudo de Slytherin. Definitivamente esa no era una habitación de invitados. Estaba en la habitación de Draco Malfoy, acostada en la cama de Draco Malfoy.

Sin más se enrolló con la sábana hasta alcanzar la ropa sobre la mesa. Solo un sencillo vestido negro y unos zapatos del mismo color con calcetines blancos. Una cosa más. Un delantal blanco que Hermione no pensaba ponerse. El estúpido de Malfoy había intentado disfrazarla de criada. Al menos el vestido oscuro le iba a venir bien para escapar.

Se acercó a la ventana, pero al parecer el cerrojo estaba echado, pues por mucho que empujaba el cristal no cedía. Si tuviera su varita la abriría fácilmente. De todas formas, no pensaba rendirse tan fácil.

Hermione miró a través de la ventana midiendo la distancia hasta el suelo, cogió una de las sillas del escritorio, dispuesta a lanzarla contra el cristal para romperlo. Seguramente el ruido alertaría a alguien, pero si era lo suficientemente rápida para saltar por la ventana y no morir en el intento, puede que consiguiera escapar.

Suspiró.

Era prácticamente imposible, pero ¿Qué iba a perder con intentarlo?

Midiendo las distancias, para evitar que los cristales pudieran dañarla al salir volando en todas direcciones, la castaña lanzó la silla hacia los cristales con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que miles de trocitos volaran por toda la habitación.

Sonriendo, con los ojos puestos en la libertad, la chica estaba dispuesta a lanzarse al vacío cuando unas rejas cayeron con un ruido atronador en la ventana, tapando su única vía de escape.

Segundos después, Draco apareció abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – gritó enfurecido, alternando la vista entre ella y los cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación – tienes suerte de que mi padre no esté en casa estúpida – añadió llegando hasta ella para agarrarla del brazo y tirarla con fuerza sobre la cama.

Hermione lo miró con frustración y rabia ¿acaso pensaba que iba a quedarse en esa casa sin luchar? Pues estaba muy equivocado. Ágilmente bajó de la cama por el lado opuesto al rubio y corrió hacia la puerta todo lo rápido que sus piernas y debilidad le permitían, corriendo escaleras abajo.

Draco la observó suspirando y se cruzó de brazos hacia la puerta, sin siquiera intentar seguirla. Suerte que sus padres no estaban para ver semejante escena, porque, desde luego, no iban a ser tan pacientes, y si él lo era, es porque habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella, intentar escapar. A no ser que su captor fuera Voldemort, como era el caso, ya que sabía que escapar era imposible.

Tres cuartos de hora después la castaña se presentaba de nuevo en la puerta completamente hundida y mirándole con todo el dolor y el rencor del mundo a través de unos ojos tremendamente rojos, lo que indicaba que estaba aguantando las lágrimas a la fuerza.

-es imposible salir de aquí ¿verdad? – preguntó ella, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-pensé que te darías cuenta en cuando vieras que no te seguía – dijo él con burla.

-lo hice… pero debía intentarlo de todas formas, no me lo perdonaría a mi misma si me resignara.

-lo sé – dijo él sin más. No gritos. No advertencias. No amenazas. – sígueme Granger.

La castaña, resignada, no pudo más que hacerle caso. La guió hasta una habitación del mismo pasillo, algo más pequeña que la suya, pero comparado a lo que Hermione estaba acostumbrada, igualmente grande. No tenía mucha decoración, pero si la suficiente como para permanecer en la mansión sin desentonar.

-no sabía que tenía una habitación para mí. – dijo Hermione, intentando que sonara a burla, pues se suponía que era una prisionera. En ese momento su lengua era su única arma, pensaba afilarla cuanto pudiera.

-si lo prefieres, puedo prepararte un calabozo, seguro que allí te sientes más cómoda – le contestó el rubio tirante.

La chica solo apretó los labios para no contestarle y empeorar las cosas.

-te quedarás aquí hasta que necesite algo de ti, no puedes salir excepto que yo te de una orden o necesite algo.

-no creerás en serio que voy a seguir alguna de tus órdenes ¿verdad Malfoy?

-no tienes otra opción, Granger.

-puedo suicidarme en cuanto te des la vuelta.

-no pienses que me importaría, maldita sangre sucia, tu presencia para mí tampoco es grata, pero, simplemente, no podrás. – Hermione le miró de forma interrogativa – mientras jugabas a romper cosas para intentar escapar inútilmente, hechicé cualquier objeto que pudiera hacer daño para que permanezca inofensivo. Puedes volver a intentar clavarte un cuchillo, que solo te repelerá como si fuerais imanes. Por las ventanas has comprobado que es imposible, no puedes lanzarte, y en la azotea ni lo intentes, un hechizo impedirá que caigas al vacio devolviéndote al lugar.

-¿tu pusiste todos esos hechizos solo para que no escapara? – preguntó entre impresionada y enfadada, pues debían ser hechizos muy poderosos y avanzados.

-no, yo no los puse, los descubrí cuando… - pero se calló repentinamente, como si hubiera recordado algo.

Hermione lo miró intensamente ¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo intentó escapar él mismo? ¿Acaso Malfoy también pensó alguna vez en quitarse la vida o saltar por la azotea? Claro que no. Seguramente tuvieron prisioneros antes, o incluso los tengan en este momento. La mansión debía ser segura para evitar las fugas.

-lo tengo tan fácil como dejar de comer de nuevo. Mi cuerpo no lo resistirá mucho más. – dijo ella con suficiencia.

Fue el turno de Draco para apretar los labios con frustración.

-puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero recuerda que solo los frágiles e imbéciles se quitan la vida sin luchar. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a dormir – y Draco Malfoy salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejándola sola y a oscuras.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta llena de rabia y fracaso, golpeándola con fuerza con los puños y soltando gritos ahogados por las lágrimas que ya caían por sus mejillas. Después se dejó caer al suelo, acurrucándose sobre ella misma hasta que, cansada de llorar solo se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

Pensó en Malfoy. En cómo había intervenido cuando Voldemort iba a acabar con ella, solo para seguir humillándola y disfrutar viéndola sufrir, como él dijo, solo para que no descansara en paz. En cambio, a ojos de cualquier otro, le había salvado la vida.

Después pensó en sus amigos. Harry había muerto, pero quizá debería seguir luchando por el resto de sus amigos. Quizá ellos seguían intentando encontrarla. O quizá solo pensaban que estaba muerta. Y sin Harry, la guerra estaba perdida. Ella nunca había creído en el destino, ni en profecías, pero así estaba escrito. Uno moriría en manos del otro, y fue Voldemort quien ganó. ¿Qué sería del mundo ahora?

Se levantó y se sentó en el hueco de la ventana, apoyándose en el cristal cerrado para observar el oscuro cielo plagado de estrellas, y preguntándose, cual de todas ellas sería Harry y si, desde allí lejos, la estaría observando.

Horas después, el sol la sorprendió apareciendo por el horizonte, sobre el jardín de los Malfoy, pero no se movió de su lugar, y no giró la cabeza hasta que con un "plop" una elfina apareció con una bandeja de desayuno.

-buenos días señorita. – dijo dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita que Hermione no había llegado a ver siquiera.

-no tienen nada de buenos. – no quería ser maleducada con un pobre elfo que no tenía culpa de su desgracia, pero tampoco podía evitar su mal humor.

-seguro que cuando desayune y llene el estómago, puede ver las cosas de otra forma. Por cierto, soy Feni…

-pues lo siento Feni, pero puedes llevarte esa bandeja, porque no pienso comer – y se volvió para seguir viendo el amanecer.

-pero… señorita, apenas ha comido en días, y si no come, morirá.

-buena observación, es precisamente lo que pretendo.

La elfina se acercó a ella. Hermione se sobresaltó cuando la fría y rugosa mano de la criatura cogió la suya.

-acaso usted no ha oído hablar de Harry Potter – Hermione echó una ojeada al elfo sorprendida, y esta continuó – siendo solo un bebé consiguió acabar con el señor tenebroso, yo estoy segura de que esta guerra acabará pronto, ¿acaso no sabe que él está luchando?

-lo que tú no sabes, Feni, es que Harry Potter está muerto – dijo soltándola con brusquedad y levantándose para tirarse sobre la cama y apretar un cojín con sus brazos, haciendo fuerza por no ponerse a llorar por pensar en Harry de nuevo. Estaba enojada de que contara así la historia de Harry, como si ella no la conociera, como si no lo conociera a él. Le conocía mejor que muchas personas – Harry era mi mejor amigo – susurró con un hilo de voz.

La carita de Feni apareció de nuevo delante de ella, mirándola con ternura.

-si son amigos, más razón para que venga a por usted. No creo que le gustara encontrarla muerta cuando llegara.

-¡te he dicho que Harry está muerto! – gritó impaciente incorporándose en la cama. Los ojos llorosos por repetirlo una y otra vez.

-no sé de donde habrá sacado semejante tontería, pero eso no es cierto. El señorito me lo habría dicho. Me habría dicho si todo estuviera perdido.

-porque iba a contarle algo a un elfo como tú – dijo enfadada dándose la vuelta, pero Feni apareció de nuevo frente a ella incansable – ni siquiera deberías estar hablando de esto sin autolesionarte.

-el señor me tiene prohibido autolesionarme. Tiene demasiados prejuicios contra los elfos domésticos, señorita – pero Feni no parecía ofendida por ello. Sin embargo Hermione estaba tremendamente ofendida. Ella era la única persona que había luchado por los derechos de los elfos. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cojín, triste y confundida. – si yo fuera usted lucharía por sobrevivir, tragaría con lo que me tocara hacer, solo porque algún día, todo esto acabará y podrá ser libre de nuevo.

-harry… ¿está vivo? – era posible. ¿Por qué debería ser cierto algo que Voldemort dijera? Solo quería hacerle daño y engañarla, que no opusiera resistencia. Pero también podía ser que la elfina solo quisiera que comiera algo. Estaba muy confundida y tenía que enterarse de la verdad.

Se levantó decidida de la cama y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Su memoria le permitió encontrar fácilmente la habitación de Malfoy, en la cual entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-¡Harry! – gritó acercándose a la cama y quitando las sabanas para descubrir al rubio en la cama, de lo cual se arrepintió al momento, pues este solo llevaba para dormir unos bóxers, aunque no tenía tiempo para avergonzarse por algo así. – Harry está vivo ¿no es cierto? – exigió.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin contestó:

-sí.

* * *

**bueno pues me adelanté un día, no os quejareis ehh, jaja.**

**lo primero agradeceros mucho a todas las que me escribisteis en el anterior capitulo, este va dedicado para vosotras, y lo segundo animar a las que lo leyeron y no me escribieron a que me dejen un review. cuanto más feliz esté, más rápido subiré los caps jaja.**

**bueno pues a partir del siguiente capitulo comienza la nueva vida de Hermione como prisionera de Draco ¿acabarán matándose? si soportar a Draco de compañero es un infierno, servirle debe de ser imposible.**

**pues nos vemos en unos dias.**

**mil besitos y si me dejais un review tambien despertareis desconcertadas y sin ropa en la cama de Draco XDD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Podría haber sido mucho peor**

-Harry está vivo… - susurró Hermione tapándose la boca con una mano y sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a ella, pero esta vez de alegría. No dejó que ni una sola se derramara ante Malfoy.

Draco había tenido que tomar una rápida decisión. Voldemort le había mentido sobre ello a la chica, la había hecho creer que Potter había muerto, pero de alguna forma ella se había enterado. Cuando vio a Feni asomándose por el marco de la puerta lo comprendió. Si le decía la verdad, al menos se quitaba el problema de que intentara quitarse la vida y la podría chantajear con información del exterior sobre sus amigos.

-ahora vete de aquí, quiero que tú me traigas el desayuno. – el rubio sonrió con suficiencia, pero se podía ver el enojó en sus ojos – después Feni te mostrará el resto de la casa y yo te iré diciendo cuáles son tus obligaciones.

Hermione apretó los puños con rabia. Quería seguir hablando sobre Harry y que había pasado en realidad ese día en el tren, pero había comprendido el juego de Malfoy. Si ella se resignaba y se dignaba a servirle, quizá obtendría información. Debía tragarse su orgullo y llevarle el desayuno al rubio.

-te odio Draco Malfoy – escupió con rabia.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a ella, cogiéndola con dos dedos de la barbilla y alzando su cara para que le viera a los ojos.

-no tanto como yo a ti, asquerosa sangre sucia. No vuelvas a entrar en mi cuarto sin llamar antes. – Después la empujó lejos de él, hacia la puerta – y ponte el delantal, es parte de tu uniforme. Te quiero aquí con mi desayuno en una hora. Feni, acompáñala.

-sí, señor – dijo la elfina apareciendo de detrás del marco desde el que lo había estado observando todo.

Cuando Hermione salió de la habitación, Feni la cerró con cuidado y la condujo de vuelta a su habitación.

-acabe de desayunar, señorita. Después puede reunirse conmigo en la cocina.

-¿Cómo llegó allí? – preguntó Hermione resignada.

-no tiene perdida. Baje todas las escaleras. Pasando el Hall, a la derecha hay una puertecilla de madera que baja a las cocinas. Aunque debería evitar pasar por allí para no encontrarse con el señor Lucius. En el primer piso, por el pasillo de la derecha, encontrará un cuadro de una muchacha recogiendo fresas. Tras el cuadro hay un pasadizo que lleva directamente a la cocina. Será mejor que vaya por allí.

-¿por qué debería evitar encontrarme con Lucius? – preguntó la castaña. Aunque en estos momentos lo evitaría de todas formas.

-no lo sé. Nosotros los elfos siempre vamos por el cuadro para que el señor no nos dé con el bastón.

-¿y porque debería pegaros con el bastón?

-no lo sé… - parecía que la elfina se estaba agobiando con tantas preguntas – supongo que para recordarnos cuál es nuestro lugar.

-y después les sois fieles, tenéis magia suficiente como para…- la elfina comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo. No tenía más respuestas y Hermione sintió pena por ella. – enseguida bajaré, Feni. – le dijo amablemente.

La elfina desapareció sin decir más.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de su habitación. Se bebió el zumo de un trago y comenzó con una tostada mientras observaba la habitación. Nunca había tenido una habitación tan grande ni tan lujosa. Ni siquiera con baño propio como esa, pero aborrecía ese lugar. Para ella solo era una cárcel donde debía permanecer encerrada esperando a que la rescataran, pues ella no podía hacer más. Solo esperar.

Cuando se terminó el desayuno, cogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación en busca del cuadro del que Feni le había hablado. No tenía fuerzas para encontrarse con nadie. No todavía.

Lo encontró sin mucha dificultad y se adentró en el oscuro y frio pasadizo con algo de temor. Por mucho que quisiera hacerse la fuerte, estaba muerta de miedo en esa casa. Aunque no lo demostraría enfrente de Malfoy. Ahora había algo que le importaba. Salir con vida de allí.

Cuando llegó al final, pasó por otro cuadro y lo cerró, llegando a una amplia y luminosa habitación llena de cacharros y fogones y con unos cinco elfos moviéndose con prisa de un lugar a otro. Divisó a Feni preparando unas bandejas con platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletas. Cuando la vio le hizo señas para que se acercara. Estaba de nuevo sonriente, parecía haber olvidado el incidente de hace un rato.

-¿tiene idea de cocinar, señorita?

-puedes llamarme Hermione, Feni – la elfina sonrió con gratitud, y Hermione prosiguió. – creo que se defenderme.

-muy bien, para el desayuno del señorito Malfoy tendrás que preparar dos huevos fritos, bacon, zumo de naranja (aunque en invierno prefiere el de calabaza), tres tostadas, una de ellas con mermelada de melocotón, una manzana y un plato de fresas. Deje también este cacito de azúcar en la bandeja – dijo acercándoselo – a veces lo usa en las fresas ¿crees que podrás con todo?

-claro, pero… ¿enserio se comerá todo eso?

-claro que no – rió la elfina – normalmente elige lo que le apetece ese día y el resto lo deja ¿lo recordaras todo?

-por supuesto – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Le molestaba que en esa casa la comida se malgastara de semejante forma.

-bien, tengo que ir a entregar el desayuno a los señores y a arreglar las habitaciones, si necesitas algo, solo llámame y apareceré en cuanto pueda.

-gracias Feni – dijo Hermione sonriéndole amistosamente.

Después, observó lo que tenía a su alrededor, encontrando rápidamente algunas cosas, pero para encontrar otras necesito ayuda. Un simpático elfo, bastante más joven que el resto, le ayudo en todo. Se presentó como Somi y a Hermione le gustó enseguida. Media hora más tarde lo tenía todo listo. Una de las tostadas se le había quemado bastante, pero inteligentemente era la que había cubierto de mermelada de melocotón.

Esta vez le toco subir las escaleras pasando por el hall, ya que el pasadizo era oscuro y estrecho y podría derramarlo todo, y aunque Malfoy le había dado una hora, si lo derramaba solo le quedaban diez minutos para volverlo a hacer. No le apetecía descubrir que pasaba si llegaba tarde. Quizá más adelante se arriesgaría, pero en ese momento estaba cansada tanto física como anímicamente.

Mordiéndose la lengua y de nuevo tragándose su orgullo, llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy y después entró. El rubio ya estaba sentado en su mesa esperando.

-no te he dado permiso para entrar, Granger. – dijo el rubio fríamente.

-solo dijiste que llamara a la puerta – dijo ella de igual forma – lo he hecho.

-pero si no recibes una invitación, no puedes entrar como si nada ¿Qué tal si me estoy cambiando?

-pues que entonces vomitaría…

-sal de nuevo y vuelve a llamar hasta que te dé permiso para pasar.

-¡pero si ya estoy dentro! – se quejó.

-¡hazlo! – ordenó el rubio.

Ella le miró con rabia contenida. Salió, cerró de un portazo y con su puño ahogó un grito de frustración. Después, intentando calmarse, llamó a la puerta, esperando escuchar del otro lado el "pase", solo entonces abrió la puerta.

-déjala sobre la mesa. – Hermione obedeció sin chistar. Él observó la bandeja durante unos instantes. – esta tostada esta quemada. – dijo tocándola con un tenedor – llévatelo y hazlo de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?¡

-¿acaso eres sorda? No me gusta repetir mis órdenes.

-pero si apenas se nota…

-¡hazlo!

Hermione agarró la bandeja y salió de la habitación con furia.

-"hazlo…" "hazlo…" – se burlaba por el camino en voz baja.

Llegó de nuevo a la blanca cocina y rápidamente preparó otra tostada. En diez minutos tocaba de nuevo la puerta del rubio, cuando se lo indicó, pasó al interior y dejó la bandeja delante de él con fuerza.

-espero que esté de su gusto… - se burló la chica y Draco sonrió con suficiencia de nuevo.

-supongo que no preparaste de nuevo el huevo y el bacon, ahora están fríos, tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo.

-estas bromeando ¿cierto? – dijo ella sin creerlo.

-yo no bromeo. No vuelvas hasta que lo tengas todo listo, llevas quince minutos de retraso, no estoy acostumbrado a esperar ¿me oyes?

Se volvió a llevar la bandeja ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que cumplir con los caprichos del insoportable cretino?

Cuando regresó, al parecer estaba todo correcto, pues Draco comenzó a mirar la bandeja como si estuviera decidiendo.

-mmm, creo que hoy optaré por las fresas – dijo acercándose el azúcar.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-no estarás hablando en serio – como respuesta el rubio se metió la primera fresa en la boca y la masticó con hambre – me hiciste bajar tres veces sabiendo que no te lo ibas a comer ¿sabes cuanta gente podría haber comido con lo que tú vas a tirar?

-sí, supongo que toda la familia Weasley – soltó él limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta - ¿a quién le importa? Ahora prepárame la ropa. – añadió señalándole el ropero.

-¿es que ni siquiera puedes elegir tu propia ropa? – preguntó sin creerlo, ella jamás dejaría que otro le eligiera la ropa, aunque quizá más de una vez lo haría mejor que ella – si no haces nada en todo el día pronto te pondrás tan gordo como Goyle.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-no vuelvas a insinuar algo así, yo jamás estaré gordo – en verdad parecía ofendido – yo estoy tremendamente increíble y siempre seré igual de irresistible. ¡Ahora ve!

-ya… - susurró Hermione encaminándose al ropero.

Cuando lo abrió se encontró con un hechizo aumentador y en miles de perchas trajes, túnicas, camisas y pantalones, en su mayoría negros o grises oscuros. Se imaginó perfectamente como luciría Malfoy perfecto. Una camisa negra, con las mangas remangadas y los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver algo de su pecho. Después, unos vaqueros oscuros (porque no había otro color) y zapatos de vestir. En cambio, sobre la cama colocó un suéter de invierno (recordemos que estaban en verano) a rayas azul marino y gris oscuro, unos pantalones negros de traje y unos zapatos de piel marrón oscuro.

-¿estás loca? – preguntó el rubio alarmado cuando vio semejante combinación - ¿acaso quieres dañar mi vista o acabar con mi reputación en un instante? ¡O las dos cosas a la vez! Trae – dijo arrancándole los zapatos de las manos – yo me ocuparé de esto.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, pues eso es lo que pretendía desde el principio. Puede que no tuviera mucho gusto o que no tuviera ni idea de moda, pero sí cierto sentido para combinar. Por lo menos así se quitaba una de las muchas cosas que le tocaría hacer por el "señorito"…

Draco se metió al baño a cambiarse con la orden de que Hermione le hiciera la cama mientras. Cuando salió le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

-este, el segundo piso, es mío, así que tú te ocuparás de él. No es necesario que vayas por ningún otro, y tanto mejor para ti que no te cruces con nadie, menos con mi padre… - le advirtió. Hermione asintió inconscientemente, pues no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. – deberás permanecer en tu cuarto en las horas en que no tengas nada que hacer.

-¡ah! ¿Que habrá horas en las que no me estés mandando como un niño consentido?

Draco la miró mal por en cima de su hombro.

-si lo prefieres no te dejaré ni un respiro. – eso calló a Hermione y Draco volvió la vista enfrente satisfecho. – también te ocuparás de mi parte del jardín.

-¿es que cultivas algún tipo de droga? Porque no sabía que te gustara la herbología.

-voy a tener que hacer algo con tus contestaciones. No es la forma de dirigirte a mí.

La castaña soltó una carcajada sin gracia, de rencor.

-La única forma de dirigirme a ti debería ser a escup… - comenzó ella, pero antes de terminar la frase, Draco la tenía cogida del cuello y atrapada contra la pared. Cuando habló, lo hizo muy cerca de su cara.

-esa no es la forma de dirigirte a la persona que te salvó la vida.

-solo me has salvado la vida para poder seguir humillándome. Eres repugnante – contesto con dificultad por la presión del chico en su garganta.

-si tanto te repugno enseguida enviaré una lechuza y, en unas horas podrás estar al servicio de cualquier otro mortífago – solucionó Draco con rapidez y una sonrisa retorcida – seguro que esta vez tu anfitrión no dudará en prepararte unos aposentos en su mejor mazmorra, alimentarte con banquetes de pan y agua y violarte cada noche mientras disfruta de tus gritos – la soltó y disfrutó observando como ella tragaba con dificultad el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos – es justo lo que mereces – y se encaminó hacia su habitación dispuesto a escribir esa lechuza.

-¡espera! – gritó Hermione con dificultad alargando un brazo en dirección a él, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo para voltearle – espera… - pidió de nuevo en un susurro y esperó a que él se volteara a mirarla. La arrogancia que reflejaba la enrabió, pero no lo demostró – no lo hagas…

-discúlpate – ordenó.

-lo siento – dijo con furia contenida, rápidamente y en un susurro, mirando al suelo.

-lo siento, señor – la corrigió el rubio alto y claro. – hazlo de nuevo.

Hermione alzó la mirada, atrapando el acero con el que Draco la taladraba, con esa suficiencia y arrogancia que desprendía con solo una mirada. Apretó los puños con fuerza, que temblaron y una única lágrima de frustración se escapó de sus ojos cada vez más enrojecidos por las emociones contenidas.

-lo siento señor – dijo en voz alta, aunque algo temblorosa por la rabia.

-vamos – dijo Draco serio de nuevo, pasando por su lado y guiándola de nuevo al jardín.

Hermione se limpió la lágrima con fuerza y apretando los labios siguió al rubio.

Observando su espalda pensó en si de verdad habría sido capaz de deshacerse de ella y mandarla con otro mortífago. Recordaba la noche que estuvo ante Voldemort. El mortífago que se adelantó, deteniendo su asesinato y ateniéndose a la ira de su señor sin duda había sido él. Fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, le había salvado la vida esa noche. Ahora la tenía retenida, pero en una habitación limpia, con sabanas y almohadas y con la libertad de comer lo que fuera que pudiera encontrar en la cocina. Además, le había dejado claro que no la tocaría ni con su varita. Podría ser mucho, mucho peor. Quizá tuviera que agradecer que fuera Malfoy precisamente su carcelero. Con él solo tendría que aguantar humillaciones e insultos, algo que podía sobrellevar medianamente bien.

Llegaron al jardín y lo atravesaron, adentrándose por un caminito de piedra oculto entre algunos setos. Se tuvo que agachar en algún momento en el que las ramas crecían sobre su cabeza. Cuando volvió a ver el cielo se encontraba en un pequeño terreno de hierba fresca y húmeda y les rodeaban miles de rosales, cuyas rosas blancas irradiaban luz propia de lo brillantes, frescas y puras que se veían.

-¿rosas blancas? – preguntó Hermione – no lo entiendo… - dijo más para ella que para nadie en particular, pues en verdad le había sorprendido que Draco hubiera elegido esa flor para su jardín privado.

-las rosas rojas reflejan la pasión: lo tengo; las rosas amarillas pueden llevar consigo un engaño: se engañar; las de color rosa son muy bellas: tengo la belleza; las rosas violeta representan aristocracia: lo soy; las rosas negras y las rosas grises… bien, la muerte y la desesperación están constantemente a mi alrededor, tengo más que de sobra – el rubio caminaba entre las flores blancas, parándose a mirar algunas más de cerca, como si comprobara que todas estaba bien – en cambio lo que representa una rosa blanca es algo que jamás podré tener, ni conseguir...

Hermione observó el perfil de su rostro concentrado unos segundos, y por un momento le pareció ver a un simple chico que nunca tuvo libertad para ser libre. No distaban mucho sus situaciones. Por un segundo observó a un Draco que anhelaba la pureza y la inocencia que le habían sido arrebatadas, justo lo que representaban esas rosas, pureza e inocencia.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi?

Draco la miró como si no recordara que se encontraba allí, pero enseguida volvió a poner esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba la chica.

-porque no puedes decírselo a nadie – dijo simplemente – y ahora recuerda bien lo que voy a decirte. Cada día debes despertarme a las nueve y media de la mañana, media hora después me traerás el desayuno mientras yo me ducho. El resto de la mañana te ocuparas de mantener todo el segundo piso limpio y ordenado. Comerás en tu cuarto, pues la hora de la comida y la cena se reúne la familia Malfoy y tú no deberás estar presente bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por la tarde puedes ocuparte del jardín y a las seis, si es que estoy en casa, prepararás mi merienda. A las diez, antes de irte a la cama vendrás a mi habitación para preguntarme si necesito algo más. – Draco decidió no preguntarle si lo había entendido, pues tenía más que claro que lo había hecho – vámonos. Tienes cosas que hacer.

-tengo algunas preguntas. – soltó ella antes de que se pusiera en marcha.

-si tienen que ver con tu trabajo, lo cual no lo creo, adelante. En otro caso, sígueme y no pierdas tu tiempo.

Hermione le siguió en silencio. Estaba claro que no iba a sacar más respuestas ese día. Al parecer solo iba a tener que aguantarle tres veces al día, eso era bueno dentro de todo lo malo. Mientras entraban al hall de la mansión frenó de golpe, justo cuando Draco lo hizo, antes de chocar con su espalda.

-¿enseñándole nuestros terrenos a nuestra huésped, Draco?

Cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta, Lucius Malfoy la había agarrado del pelo, tirando de sus rizos hacia abajo para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Eran grises, como los de Draco, pero mucho más claros, casi sin vida. En cambio los de su hijo tenían más fuerza y un brillo azulado en algún lugar que todavía no había podido identificar exactamente.

-¿Qué se siente al saber que estás perdida, que la guerra para los sangre sucia a acabado y que Voldemort reinará ahora que Potter está muerto para salvaros a todos?

Hermione miró a Draco con dificultad y vio la alarma en sus ojos. Al parecer no debería haberle revelado que Voldemort le había mentido y que Harry estaba vivo. Supo que él no le había mentido por el miedo que reflejaba su mirada a ser delatado. Le empezaba a doler el cuero cabelludo, el hombre parecía dispuesto a arrancárselo del cráneo, pero decidió no rebajarse ante él. No ante Lucius.

-¿y qué se siente al simplemente no tener una vida y ser solo una marioneta de un mago loco?

Acto seguido recibió una bofetada que la lanzó al suelo. Notó como la sangre caliente recorría lentamente su mentón. Segundos después Draco cayó a su lado.

-¿acaso no sabes cómo tratar a tus criados para que comprendan el respeto que deben a sus señores? – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo, que le miraba ceñudo desde el suelo con una mano en su mejilla – te enseñaré como hacerlo ¡Crucio!

Hermione pudo notar en su cuerpo el deseo de Lucius por dañarla, y aunque ya había recibido crucius antes, por parte de la cuñada de este mismo hombre, no era un dolor al que te acostumbrabas. Chilló con fuerza hasta que el hombre dejó de torturarla.

-yo me ocupo de mis criados – escuchó decir a Draco, que al parecer había detenido el ataque – él me la encargó a mí.

-si esto vuelve a ocurrir tendré que informarle. – escuchó, seguido de unos pasos que se alejaban.

Hermione permanecía en el suelo hecha un ovillo y agarrándose a sí misma para mitigar el dolor. Escuchó un portazo y segundos después unas manos apartándole el pelo de la cara. Encontró a Malfoy mirándola agachado junto a ella.

-eres muy estúpida, Granger – dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que acababa de descubrir en el rubio, y que le abría contagiado si el dolor no se lo hubiera impedido. Sintió como el chico se sentaba a su lado – ni siquiera yo me atrevo a hablarle así a Lucius.

Hermione intentó moverse, pero el dolor todavía se esparcía por sus músculos.

-deberías probarlo, sienta bien – dijo lenta y temblorosamente. Algo parecido a una débil risa llegó a sus oídos. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero solo consiguió soltar un gemido.

-espera un poco más – y él esperó con ella pacientemente hasta que la chica fue capaz de ponerse en pie de nuevo.

La guió hasta su habitación y le abrió la puerta. La chica entró sin decir nada.

-recuerda, quiero mi merienda a las seis. No deberías salir de aquí si no tienes cosas que hacer. – y cerró la puerta dejándola sola.

Sin pensarlo Hermione se metió en la cama, agotada y pensativa ¿acaso acababa de presenciar una mínima parte de humanidad en Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**Pues aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como veis Hermione no ha tenido otra opción que rendirse, y a acabado aceptando que en todo caso, Draco es la mejor de sus opciones.**

**Bueno, lo primero, me gustaría agradecer sus reviews a:**

**Lefrance13****: no te preocupes, suelo acabar, o prácticamente acabar mis historias antes de publicarlas, así luego no tengo que hacer esperar a las lectoras si desaparece mi inspiración, así que esta historia llegará al final.**

**alissa-2012****: como tú dices, que Harry esté vivo a dado fuerzas a Hermione para seguir luchando. ¡Gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Pabel Moonlight****: hola! Me alegro de leerte de nuevo, te recuerdo de otras historias (no de esta cuenta) y me alegro de que esta nueva también te este gustando. Muchos besitos!**

**minako marie****: jajaja espero que este capítulo haya calmado un poco tu ansia. Espero leerte pronto!**

**mariapotter2002****: hola! A ti también te recuerdo de otras historias (de la otra cuenta) y me alegro de leerte de nuevo. La verdad es que si, podría ser peor y las cosas iran avanzando poco a poco. Un besito fuerte.**

**Dracoforever: ****tienes razón en lo que dices, como sabemos, no todos son lo que aparentan, si no lo que tienen que aparentar para sobrevivir.**

**Marie Malfoy Morales****: supongo que te gusta la historia, jaja. Gracias por tu review!**

**Sam Wallflower****: me alegro de que te esté gustando mi fic. Hermione todavía tiene que enterarse de muchas cosas, pero por lo menos saber que Harry está vivo la ha ayudado bastante.**

**Bueno, y ya solo despedirme, y nos vemos el próximo jueves (a no ser que reciba tantos reviews y me ponga tan contenta que tenga que subir el capítulo antes, jaja)**

**Un besito para todas, y recordad que si me dejáis un review Draco os llevará a su oculto jardín privado de rosas blancas…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Noticias del exterior y un aviso**

Por la mañana a las nueve Feni apareció en la habitación de Hermione, despertándola para que esta pudiera cumplir con el horario de Malfoy.

La maldición del día anterior le había dejado el cuerpo totalmente agotado y todavía se notaba cansada, además de confundida por la actitud de su captor. No esperaba tampoco que Lucius tratara así a su propio hijo, y sobre todo habría esperado de Malfoy que se largara y la dejara allí tirada hasta que hubiera podido moverse, no que se sentara junto a ella, esperándola pacientemente y en silencio. Quizá no quería que él volviera y se diera cuenta de que no se había ocupado de la situación.

Se vistió con su uniforme y evitó ponerse el delantal. Quizá Malfoy no lo notara. Después salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta enfrentar la puerta del chico. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Si llamaba a la puerta y estaba dormido no le contestaría, entonces ¿entraba sin más?

Decidió llamar, pero como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Abrió la puerta despacio, dejando pasar al oscuro interior la luz del pasillo. Caminó directamente a las ventanas y descorrió las cortinas de un tirón, dejando que el intenso sol de la mañana inundara la habitación.

-¡estúpida! ¿Acaso intentas dejarme ciego? – dijo el rubio tapándose la cara con la almohada molesto.

Hermione respiró. Sabía cómo actuar con el Draco de siempre, pero no con el del día anterior. Así las cosas eran mucho más fáciles

-si lo prefieres te despertaré con un besito de buenos días – dijo Hermione con ironía.

Malfoy descubrió su cara dejando ver una de sus mejores sonrisas arrogantes.

-ni en tus mejores sueños te dejaría besarme – le dijo, para acto seguido salir de la cama y caminar hacia el armario.

La chica pudo observar su pecho descubierto, pues dormía solo con un pantalón corto. Había visto a veces a Harry y a Ron sin camiseta. El pecho de estos era fuerte, el de Ron más ancho que el de Harry, y a ambos les cubría el bello en esa zona. En cambio la piel de Draco en esa zona era muy blanca y sin un solo vello, al menos no a la vista. Su pecho era cuadrado, fuerte y marcado, y su espalda ancha.

-deja de admirarme y lárgate a por mí desayuno. – le espetó metiéndose en el baño con una mueca molesta.

Hermione obedeció en silencio. Había pensado mantener a Draco contento durante todo el día, pues en algún momento pretendía preguntarle por Harry, y si le contestaba mal o no le obedecía, sabía que no le daría la información. Quizá incluso aunque hiciera todo a su gusto no le daría la información, pues al parecer ella no debía saber nada.

Pasó la mañana reordenando habitaciones que ya estaban perfectamente ordenadas. Limpiando suelos y muebles impecables. Nunca le había molestado trabajar en su casa, pero eso era trabajo en vano, pues al parecer algún elfo ya se encargaba de mantener la casa pulcra y limpia.

Pasó por la habitación de Draco y se preguntó si ésta también entraría en su rutina de limpieza. Pegó la oreja y no escuchó ningún sonido, por lo que supuso que Draco no estaba dentro, así que entró.

Efectivamente, la habitación estaba vacía, pero de nuevo perfectamente ordenada y limpia. El elfo limpiador se le había adelantado de nuevo. Se le pasó por la mente el curiosear un poco o si se metería en un lio, cuando descubrió el profeta sobre la mesa de cristal donde Draco desayunaba.

Se abalanzó sobre él ansiosa por noticias sobre el mundo exterior, aunque estas vinieran del distorsionado profeta. Ojala Draco comprara el quisquilloso…

En la portada aparecía una calle de Wiltshire. Las casas a ambos lados estaban totalmente destruidas, solo una parecía mantener algunas zonas en pie, de las cuales, pequeños trozos de madera y piedra continuaban desprendiéndose en la imagen en movimiento. El artículo rezaba:

"la calle mayor de Wiltshire totalmente destruida. No se han encontrado supervivientes" pag. 19

Hermione iba a avanzar hasta esa página cuando le llamó la atención un nombre y una imagen en la esquina inferior izquierda.

"Harry Potter sigue escondido" pag. 21

Casi rompe algunas de las páginas del periódico en su búsqueda de la página 21. No era un artículo muy largo, y Hermione solo tardó unos segundos en leerlo con avidez.

"el señor tenebroso dio comienzo el pasado martes a lo que él y sus secuaces llaman "la hora oscura". En estos momentos la comunidad mágica está sumida en la oscuridad y dirigida por los mortífagos y su señor, y mientras todos sufren las consecuencias, Potter sigue a salvo, bien escondido en algún lugar.

Las últimas noticias sobre este supuesto Héroe es que lo sacaron inconsciente del ataque del expreso de Hogwarts ¿acaso finalmente habrá muerto? En ese caso la población mágica está condenada ¿o simplemente el pequeño incidente del cual no salió ganando, como suele hacer, ha hecho que se replantee las cosas y abandone la causa?

En cualquier caso, la hora oscura, ha comenzado"

-La hora oscura – susurró Hermione llevándose una mano a la mejilla y descubriendo sus lágrimas silenciosas – Harry no abandonaría, pero no puede haber muerto…

Volvió unas páginas atrás hasta la noticia sobre Wiltshire.

"esta noche un nuevo ataque de los mortífagos ha destruido totalmente la calle mayor de este pequeño y pacífico pueblo de magos.

Entre los escombros se han encontrado los cuerpos tanto de magos adultos, como de niños y ancianos. La crueldad del señor oscuro no conoce de edades.

Otros tantos habitantes se encuentran desaparecidos. Pocas son las posibilidades de que hayan escapado, así que las hipótesis son que se han unido a el que no debe ser nombrado, o que permanecen prisioneros de este.

A continuación, la lista de fallecidos, seguida de la de los desaparecidos…"

Hermione no pudo comprobar si algún conocido o compañero estaba en esa lista, porque una mano blanca le arrebató el periódico bruscamente y a continuación esa misma mano, después de lanzarlo lejos, la agarró del cuello tirándola hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con la cama y cayó de espaldas sobre esta, con Malfoy encima y su mano ahogándola. El rubio parecía fuera de sí.

-¡acaso quieres que te mate! ¡Quieres que me arrepienta de haberte traído aquí! ¡De no haber dejado que él te matara cuando llegó tu momento! – estaba histérico, colérico – no voy a permitir que me maten a mí por tu culpa, solo eres una sangre sucia y tu vida ¡no vale nada!

La soltó enfurecido mientras Hermione tosía recuperando el aire de sus pulmones. Mientras, Draco se deshizo del periódico y de paso rompió el jarrón que adornaba la mesita lanzándolo contra la pared y haciendo volar trozos de cristal y flores.

-acaso crees que tu vida vale más que la mía – escuchó decir a la castaña entre resuellos – solo eres su marioneta, no tienes vida propia. Yo te sirvo a ti, pero tú le sirves a él. Tú y yo… somos iguales.

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Hermione, que todavía no se había incorporado en la cama. Apretaba la varita tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Su cara estaba crispada por la furia.

-cruc… - Hermione apretó los ojos fuerte esperando la llegada de la maldición – lárgate – le escuchó decir. Abrió los ojos. Él seguía en la misma posición y Hermione dudó un momento – sal de aquí ¡joder!

Esta vez la castaña no se hizo de rogar y salió corriendo de la habitación, encerrándose en la suya propia.

Se apoyó en la puerta con fuerza, como pretendiendo evitar que él pudiera seguirla y entrar. Respiraba agitadamente, su pecho se movía arriba y abajo con un ritmo frenético. Había estado a punto de recibir de nuevo una maldición imperdonable y desde luego, después de la del día anterior, no estaba preparada. Pero Malfoy se había controlado, y había visto en sus ojos lo que le había costado hacerlo.

Comió en la cocina con Feni, Somi y los pocos elfos que se atrevían a acercarse a ella después de que les hubiera hablado de sus ideas de liberación, pero apenas abrió la boca.

Feni le contó que ella cuidaba de Draco desde que nació, y sabía que le tenía cierto cariño, pues jamás le había pegado y le tenía prohibido autolesionarse o sentirse mal por hacer algo que no debería, como cuando le contó que Harry seguía vivo. Cualquier otro elfo de la casa lo habría pagado caro. Él confiaba en ella y le contaba cosas que nadie debería saber.

-en esta casa soy con la única que puede hablar, por eso se conforma. Su madre no suele estar en casa, y su padre siempre le ha maltratado, creo que le tiene miedo.

-es un cobarde si no lo enfrenta – dijo Hermione sin más.

-hubo un tiempo en que lo hacía. Luego, sin más, dejó de hacerlo.

Hermione pensó en ello. ¿Habría sido porque había aceptado las ideas de su padre, o simplemente se había rendido? Rendirse era fácil. Ella lo había hecho. No es que pudiera hacer mucho más si quería seguir viva. No sabía que pensar sobre Draco Malfoy después de lo de hoy. Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y sus nuevos conocimientos sobre la guerra.

Esa tarde salió al jardín intentando no cruzarse con nadie, necesitaba estar sola para pensar y el jardín de Malfoy era un buen lugar donde esconderse. Solo podría aparecer él, y si lo hacía podía fingir que arreglaba el jardín.

Recorrió el escondido camino hasta el jardín de las rosas blancas, y una vez allí el calor del sol de verano y el dulce olor de las rosas le hizo pensar en lo distintas que eran las cosas fuera de ese jardín.

Fuera de la mansión Malfoy la gente se escondía, tenían miedo e incluso eran asesinadas de formas brutales. Mientras se sentaba se imaginó que ella era la única que respiraba esa paz y disfrutaba del sol de verano. De alguna forma podría decirse que gracias a Malfoy estaba protegida. Por el momento.

Ahora, sabía que Voldemort solo la mantenía viva por si Harry se dignaba a aparecer de nuevo.

Harry… ¿Qué había sido de él? ¿Por qué no daban sus amigos señales de vida? ¿Estarían actuando?

Tampoco debía creer demasiado en el profeta. Si Voldemort estaba al mando del mundo mágico en esos momentos, el profeta también lo estaría. Debía de haber aurores, gente que luchaba, la orden del Fénix debía de seguir en pie. Estaba segura.

Por supuesto el preguntarle a Malfoy, después de lo de hoy, estaba descartado.

Quizá con el tiempo…

Regó con agua fresca a las rosas, mitigando el calor, y removió un poco la tierra. Le gustaba estar allí, al aire libre, y cuidar de las plantas. Al menos le hacía sentir que aprovechaba su tiempo.

Conforme las semanas pasaban, Hermione adquirió la rutina del hogar de los Malfoy. Se había acostumbrado al mal humor matutino de Malfoy, a adelantarse al "elfo limpiador", se había hecho una experta en preparar sabrosos platos y el jardín de las rosas blancas estaba más bonito que nunca.

No había vuelto a obtener información del exterior. Malfoy había puesto especial cuidado en no dejar nada a su alcance, pero se daba cuenta de las continuas faltas del rubio en la casa, de lo tarde que volvía algunas noches, muy entrada la madrugada y con la túnica de mortífago puesta. En algunas ocasiones se daba cuenta de que llegaba herido, se metía en su habitación y llamaba a Feni.

La hora de la oscuridad continuaba más fuerte que nunca, eso lo sabía.

¿Sería peor que la última vez? Se preguntaba Hermione las noches en que no podía dormir porque las pesadillas la inundaban.

Una vez hubo una reunión en la mansión de los Malfoy, pero Draco se encargó de encerrarla en su habitación. Imaginó de nuevo a Voldemort a solo unos pisos de ella. ¿La recordaría? ¿La visitaría? Por suerte para ella, no lo hizo.

Durante esas semanas también había recorrido todos los muros de la mansión en busca de algún agujero, alguna grieta, algún lugar más bajo por donde pudiera trepar, pero sus posibilidades de escapar se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Esa tarde, después de comer en la cocina, cuando regresó a su habitación encontró allí algo inesperado. Draco Malfoy estaba elegantemente sentado sobre su cama, esperándola. Eran frecuentes las discusiones a la hora de la merienda, pero llegar al punto de ir a buscarla para discutir, era demasiado.

La miró en silencio unos segundos, en los que Hermione permaneció en la puerta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-cierra la puerta.

La chica obedeció al instante, pues la mirada del chico no daba otra opción. Ni siquiera se aventuró a preguntarle que quería, pues sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-ahora quiero que me escuches muy atentamente, Granger. – todo en Malfoy era seriedad, sus gestos, sus ojos, su voz, incluso su pose había cambiado. – esta noche has de venir conmigo. – Draco bajo un momento su mirada, pero en un segundo volvía a estar puesta en ella. – y con los mortífagos – terminó.

En tan solo unos segundos miles de ideas atravesaron por la mente de la chica. ¿Iban a matarla? ¿Iban a utilizarla como cebo? ¿La iban a maltratar? ¿A hacerla matar a alguien? ¿A ver como mataban a alguien? ¿La iban a entregar a otro mortífago? ¿Habían encontrado a Harry?

Conforme las ideas avanzaban, en su rostro y sus ojos se reflejaba el temor.

-¿por qué? – preguntó en un susurró apartando su vista del chico, mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿de verdad pensaste que Voldemort se había olvidado de ti? – Hermione apretó sus ojos con fuerza cuando él se levantó, como intentando no escuchar lo que fuera a decirle, pero la fría mano del rubio atrapó su barbilla para hacerla voltear. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Draco frente a ella, a su misma altura y mirándola con firmeza. - no debería estar aquí, contándote esto. Ni siquiera voy a decirte de que se trata, pero debo darte una orden, y esta noche deberás cumplirla pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas y sientas lo que sientas. Tus emociones no deben delatarte. – Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y una lágrima escapo de ellos. No tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando, pero solo imaginarlo le dolía. Draco soltó su rostro para cogerla por los hombros y zarandearla ligeramente para que le mirara. – debes fingir ¡finge! Pase lo que pase dime que fingirás – ella lo miró sin verle en realidad, no entendía nada. – ¡dímelo Granger! – gritó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.

Hermione tragó saliva costosamente. Vio la determinación en los ojos de él.

-voy a fingir, Malfoy – sabía que debía hacerlo, sabía muy bien que las indicaciones de Malfoy la salvarían, porque sin saber por qué, él se empeñaba en mantenerla viva.

Por fin la dejó libre.

-voy a salir esta tarde, pero nadie debe saberlo, si alguien te pregunta, solo miente. No deben saber que he salido hoy ¿lo entiendes? – ella continuaba vacía, pero le escuchaba - ¿¡lo entendiste?! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella asintió con lentitud.

-será mejor que no salgas… hasta que venga a por ti – y acto seguido salió de la habitación. Solo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Le dolía el pecho, algo horrendo iba a pasar esa noche.

* * *

**Hola hola! Bueno ya sé que lo he dejado interesante ¿ha donde debe ir Hermione con los mortífagos? Os preguntareis… pues lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo, y como ya sabéis, cuantos más reviews reciba, más ganas de actualizar me entran (esta semana me he adelantado un día) jaja.**

**Y ahora, quiero agradecer mucho muchísimo a:**

Just a little Shooting Star

Lefrance13

UnaQueLee

minako marie

tormenta oscura

dracoforever

Marie Malfoy Morales

Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black

Emma Felton

Sam Wallflower

**Muchas gracias! Espero veros en el próximo capítulo.**

**Un besito!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas, quedáis avisados antes de leer.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué lo hizo?**

Cuando Draco abandonó su habitación, esta se quedó sumida en un completo silencio. Hermione solo se levantó del suelo para ponerse sobre la cama y abrazarse a sí misma. No se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera que iba a pasar esa noche. No pensó. No trazó un plan para intentar escapar. Solo el miedo ocupaba cada parte de su ser. El mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella y toda su mente quedó en blanco. Era como auto protegerse, para no imaginar siquiera que era lo que le iban a hacer.

¿Qué era una griffindor y no debía tener miedo? El hombre más valeroso no tendría alma si no había sentido miedo en algún momento. ¿Cómo se sabía que era el valor, si no se había sentido nunca el miedo? ¿Que era una casa en un colegio, un estandarte, un mensaje, comparado con lo que estaba viviendo?

Poco a poco, la luz empezó a abandonar la estancia y la oscuridad lo llenó todo. Hermione se sintió en armonía con el resto del mundo y con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Pensó en los meses que había pasado allí encerrada y como había imaginado ingenuamente que se encontraría a salvo mientras estuviera bajo el poder de Draco Malfoy, porque por muy crueles que fueran sus palabras, nunca la había dañado físicamente. Muchas veces sus palabras le habían hecho sacar la varita, pero cuando notaba que se descontrolaba, le mandaba que saliera de allí. Sabía que Draco no era realmente peligroso, pero seguía siendo un títere de un verdadero criminal.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar la débil luz del pasillo. Los pasos de Draco hicieron eco en la habitación y Hermione comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

-ven conmigo – le ordenó él, pero había olvidado cómo debía ponerse de pie. Perdiendo la paciencia el rubio la agarró del brazo y la puso en pie, pero las piernas de la chica no respondieron y cayó al suelo, golpeándose las rodillas. Comenzó a llorar por el dolor y el miedo. Draco se acuclilló a su lado – recuerda lo que te he dicho y todo estará bien. – Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos entre la escasa luz – confía en mí.

¿Confiar en él? De todas las personas que iba a ver esa noche, Draco Malfoy era en la única que consideraría confiar.

Dejó de llorar, respiró profundamente varias veces y se puso en pie, aunque no consiguió controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. El rubio la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta el pasillo. Allí dos personas más le esperaban cubiertos con sobretodos negros.

-¿estás seguro de esto? Podría delatarte – dijo uno de ellos – esto no es un juego, Draco.

-no va a delatarme. Sabe lo que le conviene – Draco se volteó y miró a Hermione. A la luz se la veía pálida y se notaba el temor en su rostro – sabe que soy su mejor opción. – el rubio se colocó la capucha de su sobretodo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras prácticamente arrastrando a la chica. Cuando llegaron al hall, Draco se la llevó aparte para hablarle de nuevo. – ahora, debes pelear, debes intentar escapar. Patalea, grita e intenta correr.

Hermione le miró incrédula.

-pero, apenas puedo moverme. Tengo mucho miedo, no me siento con fuerzas. – se sinceró ella ahogando el nudo de su garganta.

-tú querías escapar ¿Dónde está toda esa fuerza del principio? Llegaste a romper el cristal de mi cuarto, estabas dispuesta a saltar desde un segundo piso. Ahora tienes una oportunidad real para escapar, y ellos solo quieren espectáculo. Debe parecer real, pero recuerda: solo finge.

Hermione le miró, controlándose por primera vez con la sola idea.

-si tengo la más mínima oportunidad – poco a poco la determinación volvía a los ojos de la muchacha. Él tenía razón, era lo que había estado buscando – ten por seguro que voy a escapar, no voy a fingir sobre eso.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-que así sea. ¡Theo! Cógela – le indicó a uno de los encapuchados mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, y con una sonrisa, oculta por la túnica, dijo: - no queremos que escape…

El otro mortífago abrió la puerta mientras Theo cogía a Hermione del brazo contrario al que la cogía Draco. No tuvo que apretarle realmente fuerte hasta que ella comenzó a frenar e intentar detener su paso.

Hermione dejó de andar cuando al salir a la que empezaba a ser una fría noche de otoño, encontró un pasillo formado por lo menos por una docena de encapuchados que soltaban risotadas de anticipación. ¿Qué escapara? ¿Cómo? Comprobó sus opciones y se dio cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era escapar por detrás, si conseguía correr hacia los setos junto a la puerta podría llegar en línea recta hasta la puerta principal, esperaba que abierta, pues el camino de piedras hacia una curva para llegar hasta ella. Solo tenía que soltarse.

Comenzó a forcejear con una fuerza para la que ninguno de sus captores había estado preparado, por lo que se soltó con algo de dificultad, pero cuando se dio la vuelta chocó con un fornido pecho y unos brazos de color la rodearon atrapándola de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, gorila asqueroso! – intentó escapar haciendo presión hacia el suelo, para escapar por debajo de sus brazos, pero solo conseguía hacerse daño.

-dámela – escuchó la voz de Malfoy. Cuando la tuvo presa entre sus brazos se quedó quieta, cansada – más te vale estarte quieta, lo bueno está por llegar, princesa – dijo en voz alta y con ácido en sus palabras. El resto de mortífagos soltó una sonora carcajada grupal.

-vamos, hijo – reconoció la arrastrada voz de Lucius Malfoy bajo una de las túnicas – nos vemos allí – en su voz se escondía un morbo tenebroso y repugnante.

Ante los ojos de la chica, los presentes comenzaron a desaparecer deshaciéndose en humo negro y dejando un extraño olor a azafrán, a infierno.

Supo entonces que en ningún momento había sido real la opción de escapar. Solo habría dado más juego a los mortífagos.

Sintió como si su cuerpo se deshiciera en miles de partículas, que comenzaron a juntarse de nuevo segundos después, pero en un lugar distinto. Una arcada acudió de su estómago hasta su garganta cuando reconoció el lugar, pero logro contenerla.

Era su jardín, el jardín con el que tanto mimo su padre cuidaba, las ranitas de piedra que le había regalado a su madre aquel año por navidad, los dos farolillos encendidos sobre la puerta de su propia casa frente a ella.

-no… - susurró sin apenas voz entre los brazos del rubio – por favor… ¡por favor! – gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones volviendo a luchar entre los brazos de el chico. Consiguió darse la vuelta dentro de su opresivo abrazo para mirarle a los ojos – cualquier cosa menos ellos – rogó – hare lo que sea ¡lo juro! ¡Hare lo que sea, Malfoy! – algunos mortífagos salieron de la casa de los Granger para observar la escena mientras ella gritaba entre lágrimas - ¡ellos no tienen nada que ver en todo esto! ¡Son inocentes! ¡Hazme lo que quieras! ¡Mátame! Pero no les hagas daño… te lo ruego – susurró entre sollozos dejándose desfallecer, sin fuerzas, hacia el suelo. Draco la sostuvo con fuerza para que no cayera.

-el espectáculo va a comenzar. Solo disfrútalo. – fue lo único que dijo el rubio con crueldad antes de arrastrarla hacia su propio salón.

En el interior, donde deberían estar la pequeña mesita y el sofá, estaban sus padres, con las manos atadas a la espalda y de rodillas en el suelo. Ella sollozaba y él mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-mama… - susurró la castaña llorando.

Mientras la mujer se giraba para mirarle, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Esa mujer no era su madre. Si, se parecía mucho, ella misma se había engañado, pero no era su madre, no lo era.

-¡Hermione! – gritó la mujer – ¡ayúdame, hija! ¡ayúdanos!

Hermione se había quedado completamente estática, paralizada. Entonces recordó las palabras del chico que la mantenía en pie entre sus brazos: "pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas y sientas lo que sientas, tus emociones no deben delatarte. debes fingir ¡finge!"

No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero solo hizo falta que uno de los encapuchados alzara la varita y lanzara un crucio hacia la mujer.

Puede que no fuera su madre, puede que su alivio fuera indescriptible, pero esa mujer seguía siendo una persona inocente a la que iban a torturar, posiblemente a matar. ¿Fingir? Aquel dolor no era fingido.

-reacciona – el susurró cálido e intimo del chico sobre su oreja la sacó de su estado. Le había hablado muy cerca, con los labios escondidos entre su pelo suelto, para que nadie más que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡basta! ¡detente! – gritó intentando liberarse.

Draco la sujetaba desde detrás, con una mano le retenía ambas manos tras su espalda, y con la otra la tenía inmovilizada por el pecho. Por mucho que se movía no conseguía liberarse.

-tiene razón – la voz de Lucius hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera – detente. – dijo cuando la mujer cayó al suelo medio desfallecida - ¿no son muggles? Hagámoslo a su modo… ¡Flint!

Uno de los mortífagos se acercó al hombre, el supuesto padre de Hermione, que todavía no había levantado la cabeza pero sus hombros temblaban, lo que indicaba que estaba llorando.

El mortífago iba encapuchado, pero reconoció su nombre del colegio, en algún momento habían sido compañeros, pero eso no significaba nada para esta clase de personas.

Flint levantó con fuerza su rodilla sobre la cara del hombre, haciéndolo caer de lado y golpearse contra el suelo. Comenzó a salir sangre de su ceja y a caer sobre el suelo.

-no… - Hermione lloraba desconsolada entre los brazos de su captor, que impedían que callera al suelo para llorar encogida como una niña.

-no se quienes sois – habló por primera vez el hombre que se hacía pasar por el padre de la castaña – pero sois unos cobardes. ¡Desatadme! Desatadme y dejadme pelear con mis manos. – pidió con fuerza.

-oh, mira que valiente. Creo que merece ver cumplido su deseo.

Con un movimiento de varita, el mortífago que había reconocido como Lucius Malfoy, hizo que un enorme cuchillo de cocina volara hasta su mano izquierda. Se lo pasó a Flint, que lo atrapó al vuelo. Este último se colocó tras el hombre y cogiendo las manos atadas de éste tras su espalda, asestó golpe tras golpe sobre las muñecas del hombre mientras la sangre salpicaba en todas direcciones.

-¡Noo! ¡Nooo! ¡Basta, desalmados! – los gritos de Hermione se entremezclaban con los alaridos de dolor del pobre hombre que se retorcía en el suelo bañado, cada vez más, de su propia sangre - ¡no! No… - el llanto fue ahogando sus gritos – socorro…, por favor… - susurró casi inaudiblemente, temblando.

Flint levantó las manos, ya separadas del cuerpo del hombre, y las lanzó delante del mismo, el cual estaba prácticamente moribundo por la abundancia de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

-¿era esto lo que querías para pelear? – le preguntó fingiendo amabilidad – toma, aquí tienes, pelea con tus propias manos – y se las lanzó a la cara.

Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuando no pudo aguantar el peso de una Hermione que había perdido el conocimiento a causa de la impresión.

-se ha desmayado – informó el rubio.

-vaya, que decepción – dijo su padre – de esta forma no tiene gracia. Matadlos ya – ordenó.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la cama, con la misma ropa con la que había salido, pero con una sábana sobre ella. Poco a poco las imágenes comenzaron a acudir a su cabeza.

-¡no! – gritó al recordar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para borrar las sangrientas imágenes de su mente. Pero fue en vano. La sangre salpicando de las muñecas del indefenso hombre mientras el cuchillo cortaba su carne y sus huesos, sus gritos de dolor indescriptibles, todo se repetía una y otra vez.

En el exterior ya era de día. Salió de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación de Draco. Cuando entró, este terminaba de abotonarse una camisa negra.

-¿están muertos? – le preguntó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Draco le miró mal, pero no le demandó el haber entrado sin llamar.

-sí – contesto simplemente. El dolor se reflejó en los ojos marrones de la chica, que le miraba directamente.

-¡tú! – le reclamó – condenaste a dos personas a la muerte.

-no los conocías. – contestó sin darle importancia.

-pero eran inocentes ¡no puedes jugar a ser Dios! ¡No eres nadie para decidir quién vive y quien muere! – Draco frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿quieres decir que hubieras preferido que esas personas que encontraste ayer en tu casa hubieran sido tus padres? – le preguntó con los puños apretados a sus costados – da gracias a que tus padres siguen vivos. ¡Deberías agradecerme que los intercambiara por dos personas que no conoces! ¿y me reclamas? – dijo enfurecido dando otro paso hacia ella. Después de todo el se había arriesgado mucho al hacer el cambio.

La castaña rompió en llanto de nuevo y acortó la poca distancia entre ellos, rodeando al rubio con sus brazos por el cuello. Le estaba abrazando con fuerza, demostrando el profundo agradecimiento que sentía en realidad, detrás de todo el dolor de haber visto a dos personas torturadas. Era un abrazo cálido y húmedo. Un contacto intimo e inocente que nunca nadie se había atrevido a proporcionarle.

Ella lloraba sobre su hombro mientras él permanecía estático con las manos inertes a los lados de su cuerpo. Reaccionó cuando notó las lágrimas humedecer su camisa y colarse hasta la piel de su hombro.

-suéltame, Granger. – le ordenó sin alterar su tono de voz. Más bien casi fue un susurró nervioso. Hermione le soltó despacio y le miró a los ojos con expresión ausente – no vuelvas a tocarme de esa forma nunca más.

Ambos se miraban con intensidad, como si no pudieran dejar de hacerlo, como si se acabaran de descubrir, y en el fondo era cierto. Cada uno había descubierto cosas en el otro que les confundían y aterraban en cierta manera.

-¿Dónde están? – rompió ella el silencio.

Draco rompió el contacto, sintiéndose de repente muy incómodo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la ventana. El cielo otoñal amenazaba con lluvia. Se quedó observando su jardín de rosas blancas, que estaba justo debajo de su habitación.

-los dejé a unos doscientos metros de la casa de los Weasley. Había un campo de fuerza que me impedía acercarme, pero ellos pudieron atravesarlo sin problema. Creo que solo impedía la entrada de magia. Supongo que ahora estarán con ellos.

-¿por qué? – volvió a preguntar ella al cabo de los segundos.

-ve a traerme el desayuno – le ordeno sin voltearse y sin contestar a su pregunta. - Quiero algo caliente.

Tardó largos segundos en escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y solo entonces se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en su cama deshecha. Lanzó un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. "¿Por qué?" Era una pregunta demasiado difícil.

* * *

Hermione llegó hasta las cocinas por el pasadizo de los elfos. No quería encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy por meses, nunca, si eso fuera posible. Cuando entró, Feni dejó de cocinar y se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó alcanzando y cogiendo de la mano a la castaña, a la que ayudó a sentarse en un taburete junto al calor de los fogones.

-no lo sé, no sé qué está pasando Feni… - dijo sinceramente ella.

Y era verdad, por mucho que intentaba no lograba entender nada. Una cosa es que Draco Malfoy la hubiera llevado a su mansión para tenerla de criada y reírse de ella, con todo, además, salvándola de la muerte, pero podía entender que no lo había hecho por ella. Todavía recordaba sus palabras "muerta descansarías, no dejaré que descanses". Pero algo muy distinto era involucrarse en sus sentimientos, evitar que ella se rompiera por dentro al presenciar como torturaban y mataban a sus padres. ¿Por qué los había salvado a ellos? ¿Por qué, por segunda vez, la había salvado a ella? Porque es por seguro que no habría podido resistir el ver como mataban a su familia.

No había dicho nada, pero al parecer Feni le leía como un libro abierto.

-Hermione, él no es malo, solo hace lo que puede por sobrevivir. Entiéndelo – le acarició el dorso de la mano – lucha dentro de sus posibilidades. No puede arriesgarse más, pero si cambiar pequeñas cosas.

-¿crees que le apetezca chocolate caliente? – preguntó ella en un susurró sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-seguro que si – sonrió la elfina.

Con el paso de las semanas, creía conocer bien los gustos de Draco, lo que no quería decir que se esmerara por complacerlos. Solo esa única vez se permitió hacerle el chocolate con poca leche y le puso una dosis extra de azúcar, pues bien sabía lo que le gustaba el dulce. En la bandeja, junto al vaso, colocó un plato con unas magdalenas y algunos dulces de los que sabía se colaba de vez en cuando en las cocinas para coger un buen puñado antes de salir. Decidió desde ese momento, pensar en Draco Malfoy como en un chico sin otra opción.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación, llamó a la puerta, y cuando se lo permitió, entró, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de cristal, hizo la cama y se marchó sin decir nada a continuar con sus tareas.

Solo por un día, consideraría a Malfoy un héroe, aunque solo lo fuera para ella y para el resto solo fuera un villano más. Por un día se permitió verlo con otros ojos.

* * *

Malfoy, en su habitación, saboreaba el sabroso chocolate, pues sabía que solo por ese día tomaría esa delicia, y solo porque ella estaba agradecida con él.

Sorbía en silencio pensando que no quería que pensará que se estaba preocupando por ella, pues en realidad no era así. Solo lo había hecho porque era la única manera de desafiar a Voldemort dentro de sus posibilidades, de no acatar sus órdenes, por lo menos no a rajatabla. De plantarle cara desde la clandestinidad. Seguramente el mago nunca sabría que le había desafiado, pero se sentía mejor consigo mismo. Además, no necesitaba volver a tener a la Granger suicida merodeando por la mansión, eso solo le traería más problemas, y su lista ya estaba bastante completa.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando alguien irrumpió abruptamente en la habitación.

-día libre, Draco. Y todo gracias a la orden del fénix. – dijo Blaise andando como si estuviera en su propia casa y lanzándose sobre la cama deshaciéndola.

-¿Qué dice este? – preguntó el rubio a Theo, que entraba tras su impulsivo amigo.

-la orden ha vuelto a actuar después de tanto tiempo – le contó – los adultos se están ocupando, no quieren que nos metamos por el momento.

-y no queremos meternos – dijo Blaise levantándose de la cama para alcanzar algunos dulces de la bandeja de Draco. Este no se lo impidió.

-bien – dijo Draco sin más volviendo a su chocolate al tiempo que Blaise volvía a recostarse sobre su cama.

-¿creéis que podríamos jugar a Quidittch? –preguntó este último.

-Blaise, los mortífagos no juegan a Quidditch, y menos en mitad de una guerra ¿crees que es apropiado con todo lo que está pasando? – le preguntó Theo, sentándose en una butaca entre la mesa y la cama.

-mm… pero lo echo de menos – se quejó el moreno con tristeza.

-sí, yo también… - comentó Draco dejando su taza ya vacía – pero Theo tiene razón. – el rubio se levantó y caminó hasta su ventana. Abajo, en su jardín, Hermione caminaba entre las rosas blancas, como una más. – el quidditch es para los buenos.

Theo siguió la mirada del rubio, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué creéis que quiera decir que la orden vuelva a actuar? – preguntó el castaño.

-¿te refieres a si Potter ha vuelto? – preguntó Blaise sin rodeos. Theo asintió.

-eso no es bueno. – dijo Draco caminando hasta su propia cama y sentándose. – si él ha vuelto, si ellos ganan, nosotros pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida en azkaban.

-¿de verdad eso es peor que esto? – preguntó Blaise. Pero la respuesta fueron largos segundos de silencio.

* * *

**Pues aquí un capítulo más. Se han revelado bastantes cosas de los pensamientos y la forma de actuar de Draco, y Hermione lo ha pasado bastante mal. No estoy segura de haber transmitido correctamente todo el sufrimiento de ella, pero lo he intentado. Solo imaginad la escena y como reaccionaría cualquier persona ante esta.**

**Se que los capítulos son un poco cortos. Intentaré alargarlos un poco, pero solo si me lo pedís con un review jajaja. Y hablando de reviews, agradecerles a:**

Emma Felton

Marie Malfoy Morales

mariapotter2002

Sam Wallflower

sailor mercuri o neptune

dracoforever

**bueno también veis como empiezan a aparecer más personajes. Ya me comentais que tal.**

**Un besito!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: ¿Gorila asqueroso?**

-¿alguna novedad? – preguntó Ginny Weasley a su madre, que bajaba de la habitación donde se encontraba Harry.

-nada – negó la mujer tristemente.

Molly Weasley parecía haber envejecido demasiado en tan solo unos meses. A algunas personas les toca vivir una guerra durante su vida, pero a otras, como a ella, les ha tocado vivir dos. Y en esta segunda tenía demasiado que perder. Su tesoro era su familia, y todos ellos estaban más implicados de lo que le habría gustado.

-Pobre chico – comentó Arthur desde la mesa de la cocina, donde todos los ocupantes de la casa estaban desayunando. – quizá ya no…

-ni lo menciones – le cortó su hijo menor.

Ginny sorbió de su zumo, cabizbaja.

-Ron, hay gente que no consigue despertarse nunca, debemos estar preparados para…

-Harry va a despertar – sentenció Ron levantándose de su silla e interrumpiendo a Remus – él nunca se ha rendido – caminó hacia la puerta cuando Bill le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-voy a despertarle quiera o no quiera, ya ha dormido bastante – dijo el pelirrojo furioso.

-oh, otga vez el numeguito… - se quejó Fleur.

-cállate Fleur – dijo Ginny levantándose también de su asiento – y tu también Ron, ¡basta! Harry esta enfermo, no debes perturbarle.

-lo que no debemos hacer es comenzar a gritarnos y pelear entre nosotros – dijo Molly Weasley poniendo orden, pues Fleur tenía toda la intención de contestar a su cuñada.

-Ron, vamos – dijo a su hermano cruzando el umbral y adelantandole – Fred y George están arriba con Luna. Seguro que a ellos no les molestan nuestros gritos y discusiones – terminó de malas maneras.

-¡Ginny! – la llamó Molly ofendida.

-déjala – le pidió su marido – el que habla es su sufrimiento. Es joven y su carácter demasiado fuerte. Ellos se entienden mejor.

La mujer asintió apesadumbrada.

Ron y Ginny iban a subir las escaleras cuando se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta principal de la madriguera. Se quedaron mirándose estáticos.

-¿mortífagos? – preguntó Ron con cautela.

-no seas estúpido, los mortífagos no llaman a la puerta. – le dijo igualmente en un susurro y en alerta su hermana.

-la orden tampoco llama a la puerta, saben la contraseña – susurró Ron.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar insistentes.

-¿quién es? – preguntó Ginny con fuerza, acercándose a la puerta con decisión.

-somos los Granger – dijo una voz masculina.

La pelirroja miró a su hermano con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-no puede ser – dijo este – eso es imposible. Tiene que ser una trampa.

-pero nadie con magia puede atravesar la barrera excepto la orden – explicó Ginny.

-no me fio – continuó Ron dudando entre acercarse a su hermana para abrir o ir a buscar a los adultos. – ¿nombre completo de su hija?

-Hermione Jean Granger – contestó una voz de mujer.

-Ron, eso lo sabe todo Hogwarts – se quejó Ginny. Después pensó unos momentos - ¿Cuál fue el primer conjuro que llevó a cabo Hermione?

Hubo una breve pausa.

-levitación – contestó la misma mujer.

-el primer conjuro de Hermione fue un oculus-reparo – dijo Ron - no son ellos.

-si son ellos – confirmó Ginny. Hermione le había contado que una vez, con 5 años, levitó hasta el tejado para coger una pelota, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cayó y se hizo un esguince en un brazo. Es desde entonces que le tiene miedo a las alturas.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los asustados señores Granger.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – fue lo primero que preguntó el señor Weasley mientras Ginny se hacía a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Los hermanos se miraron con dolor ¿ellos no sabían nada? ¿Nadie se molestó en avisarles?

-ella no está aquí. – informó Ron.

-te dije que nos habría avisado. Ella no desaparecería sin dar señales de vida a no ser que… - la señora Granger se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca e intentó ocultar las lágrimas.

-no está muerta, señora Granger – dijo Ginny con determinación cerrando la puerta – solo… no sabemos dónde está.

-¡mama! ¡papa! ¡los padres de Hermione están aquí! – informó Ron a gritos.

El señor Granger rodeó a su mujer por los hombros mientras, entre el barullo de todas las personas que había en la madriguera, los hacían entrar a lo que era el nuevo cuartel de la orden del fénix.

Los sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, hubo tal jaleo por los recién llegados que todos se reunieron allí para escuchar la historia de los Granger.

-¿dicen que un joven encapuchado los trajo hasta aquí? – preguntó Remus receloso.

-dijo que era cuestión de vida o muerte, y que si no íbamos con él nos llevaría a la fuerza – explicó la mujer.

-no fue amable, precisamente, y no sabemos porque nos trajo hasta aquí. – dijo el hombre.

-¿Cómo era el chico? – preguntó Fred.

-no nos dejó verle el rostro, tuvo especial cuidado en ello. – contestó el señor Granger. – pero por su voz, estatura y movimientos tendría más o menos la edad de Hermy, quizá algo más mayor, no lo sé.

-eso no nos ayuda, mandaré a alguien a investigar por qué os sacaron de vuestra casa – dijo Remus – mientras tanto lo mejor es que se queden aquí.

-deben estar cansados – dijo Molly levantándose de su asiento y llevándose a los padres de Hermione a una de las habitaciones de la ampliada y acondicionada madriguera.

-está pasando algo raro, y tiene que ver con Hermione y su desaparición – dijo Ginny en cuanto salió la pareja.

-estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora debemos centrarnos en la misión de salvamento. Nos ocuparemos de esto Ginny, pero no en este momento – le dijo su padre.

-al menos, alguien ahí fuera está del lado de la prefecta – comentó Fred intentando sonar divertido, pero no a muchos les hizo gracia.

Ginny se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina. Los sentimientos la abrumaban. Subió las escaleras y se escabulló, como tantas otras veces, en la habitación de Harry.

Se acercó silenciosamente hasta su cama, donde Harry parecía no cambiar nunca de posición. Una pequeña máquina junto a la cama enviaba una luz constante a su cabeza, como un hechizo perpetuo.

-hola Harry – le saludo sentándose en la cama y acariciando con cariño su flequillo. – sí, se que ya vine cuando me levanté y que no debería pasarme aquí el día esperando a que despiertes, pero ahora estoy aquí para darte una noticia. Los padres de Hermy están aquí. Eso quiere decir que alguien la está ayudando, quiere decir que está viva ¿no lo crees así? – preguntó la pelirroja, como si realmente esperara que él le diera la razón. – debes despertar ya, te echó de menos, y los adultos no nos hacen caso, te necesitamos con nosotros. – se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del chico – prométeme que vas a despertar, dejaré que te tomes tu tiempo. – después sonrió, como si él le hubiera asentido.

* * *

Hermione cortó algunas de las rosas blancas más viejas y que pronto empezarían a marchitarse y dejó las más jóvenes y bellas. De las que había cortado, eligió las dos más bonitas, las colocó en un jarrón y se dirigió a la habitación de Malfoy a recogerla.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró allí no solo con Malfoy tumbado a los pies de su cama con los brazos tras la cabeza. Le acompañaban dos chicos más, uno tirado a lo largo de la cama del rubio con los pies encogidos, dejándole el espacio a éste, y otro sentado despreocupadamente en el sillón junto a la cama. Los tres la miraron directamente nada más poner un pie en la habitación.

-lo… - iba a disculparse, pero prefirió no hacerlo – solo iba a… - miró el jarrón en sus manos – pensé que ya te habrías marchado, como siempre. Volveré mas tarde. – y se dispuso a marcharse.

-puedes llevarte el desayuno – dijo Draco incorporándose sobre sus codos. La observó caminar hasta la mesita de cristal, dejar el jarrón elegantemente en el centro de esta y recoger la bandeja. Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Blaise se interpuso en su camino.

-¿gorila asqueroso? Eso me dolió en el alma, nena - se quejó con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

Hermione recordó la noche anterior, cuando al intentar escapar alguien la detuvo y ella le insultó de esa forma.

-tu impediste que ahora sea libre – le dijo retándole con la mirada, enojada. – no iba a agradecerte ¿no?

-deberías – habló Draco – quizá no seas libre, pero si hubieras escapado las maldiciones habrían llovido sobre ti, y los mortífagos no se andan con chiquilladas. Podrías estar muerta.

El agradecimiento que sentía por el rubio acabó de esfumarse.

-tu eso lo sabes bien, ¿no? – se volvió hacia el moreno – y tu, déjame salir de una vez.

-no hasta que retires lo de gorila y reconozcas mi belleza.

-déjala Blaise, no la molestes – dijo Theo, levantándose de su lugar e interviniendo por primera vez. Hizo a un lado a su amigo para que la chica pudiera pasar – por cierto, siento lo de anoche.

-Theo, no sigas por ahí, ella no debe saberlo. – le avisó Draco.

-tu… ¿lo sientes? – preguntó ella mirando al castaño con extrañeza – pero eres uno de ellos… - su mente le gritaba que se estaba riendo de ella en su cara, pero los ojos verdes de él desprendían tanta sinceridad…

-lo que no quita que lo de anoche fue asqueroso. Yo vomité cuando llegue a casa – dijo Blaise – tres veces.

Hermione miró ahora al moreno confundida por sus palabras.

-ahórranos los detalles – le pidió Draco volviendo a tumbarse sobre el colchón.

Ellos hablaban y comentaban como si fuera algo sin importancia, algo a lo que tomarse a guasa. Se estaban riendo de ella. Desde que había entrado en la habitación le estaban tomando el pelo. No podía importarles lo más mínimo la muerte de dos personas porque mataban a diario.

-no me gusta que se rían de mi. Tengo que irme. – y por fin salió de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-lo que nosotros hagamos, Theo, no tiene nada que ver con ella ni con su cautiverio. – dijo Draco mirando al techo.

-ya, por eso la salvaste – dijo Blaise tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama haciendo rebotar al rubio.

-fue un arrebato, ya lo sabéis. Ella siempre ha estado en mi vida, justo al otro lado, y sería raro verla muerta. Fue la necesidad de seguir como en el colegio. En ese momento no comprendí que el colegio quedó atrás hace mucho.

-recuerdo como te sacaba de tus casillas. – dijo Theo – llegabas a la sala común echando humo. Reconozco que era divertido.

-y al parecer era la única que lo conseguía. Debo pedirle un autógrafo la próxima vez que la vea. – comentó Blaise.

-ja ja, muy gracioso todo. – se quejó el rubio.

-y aun así la tienes aquí contigo – continuó Theo.

-y salvas a sus padres. – añadió Blaise mientras Theo se sentaba de nuevo.

-ya os dije que eso era para fastidiarle a "él". Es lo que hacemos ¿no? – dijo Draco empezándose a enojar por las insinuaciones de sus amigos.

-sí, pero no hiciste lo mismo con la familia de Vosper.

-ni siquiera lo conocía. Tampoco voy a arriesgarme por placer.

-en cambio, sí que conocías a la profesora Vector, y no intercambiaste a su marido. – contraatacó Theo.

-si habéis venido a sacarme de mis casillas, será mejor que os larguéis – les dijo enfadado el rubio.

Sus amigos rieron, pero dejaron el tema a un lado.

* * *

En la madriguera reinaba el silencio mientras Remus leía el informe que le habían mandado sobre la familia Granger. Su ceño se iba arrugando conforme pasaban las líneas.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Ginny impaciente.

-la casa de los Granger – miró directamente a los padres de Hermione – vuestra casa, estaba prácticamente destrozada. Encontraron una pareja muerta y mutilada en el salón. Sus rasgos habían sido modificados con magia para que se parecieran a vosotros.

La señora Granger se llevó ambas manos a la cara y el hombre ahogó un grito en su garganta.

-entonces… - intervino Luna – fuera quien fuere ese joven, les salvó la vida.

-y no solo eso, se tomó la molestia de intercambiarlos por otra pareja – dijo Ginny – lo que quiere decir que para todo el mundo, o por lo menos para los asesinos, los señores Granger están muertos.

-¿y porque alguien iba a querer matarnos? entiendo que vuestro mundo este en guerra – dijo el señor Granger – pero nosotros no somos magos, no tenemos nada que ver.

-no os dais cuenta – dijo Ron – si os querían muertos era para hacer daño a alguien, lo que quiere decir…

-¡que Hermione está viva! – gritó Luna con alegría.

La señora Granger abrazó a su marido con alivio ocultando su llanto y este a su vez soltó un suspiro contenido desde hace meses.

-pero también quiere decir – intervino George – que los mortífagos la tienen.

-entonces tendremos que salvarla – sentenció Ginny decidida.

* * *

**Pues bueno, se que en este capítulo no ha habido mucho dramione, pero ya han aparecido el resto de los personajes y han descubierto, o intuido, que Hermione está viva y que la tienen los mortífagos, aunque también que hay alguien que está de su parte.**

**También quiero decir que estoy muy contenta con vuestros reviews, y como dije, el subido antes el capítulo xq he recibido más que en el anterior, así que ya sabeis, escribidme, y escribiré, es lo justo ¿no? Jaja**

**Ahora agradecer a:**

**miraura21**

**Pao Crow**: actualizo normalmente cada semana, pero si recibo más reviews que en el anterior capítulo suelo adelantarme. Si no es así, la próxima actualización será el lunes que viene. Un besoo.

**Marie Malfoy Morales**

**Emma Felton**

**Sam Wallflower**

**Dracoforever**

**kirstty**

**alissa-2012**

**minako marie/JOHIRR5:** si, también habrá Theo/ Luna. Son mis tres parejas favoritas jaja.

**sailor mercuri o neptune**

**muchos besitos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que poco a poco comenzaran a ser más interesantes.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Una idea sangrienta**

El frio llegó definitivamente a la mansión Malfoy. Todo parecía más oscuro y las chimeneas y las antorchas permanecían encendidas por habitaciones y pasillos.

Esa mañana de finales de octubre Hermione se encontró sobre su cama una rebequita y uno leotardos acorde con la ropa que Malfoy la hacía llevar. Por lo menos había desistido de hacerle ponerse el delantal…

-he puesto un hechizo de efecto invernadero sobre mi jardín – le dijo el rubio cuando le llevó el desayuno – por lo que deberás seguir cuidándolo.

Ella asintió en silencio y comenzó a arreglar las sabanas de la cama del rubio.

-de todas formas hoy no puedes salir de tu cuarto – le informó. – para nada.

Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró a los ojos.

-eso no es justo – se quejó - ¿Por qué hay días en los que no me dejas salir de mi habitación? ¿Sabes lo que es pasar un día entero entre cuatro paredes sin nada que hacer? Prefiero limpiar la mansión entera.

Draco rodó los ojos enfrentándola. ¿Es que tenía que cuestionarlo todo? ¿Era el único que tenía una prisionera tan testaruda, alborotadora y contestona?

-vamos a tener visita, y te aseguro que no quieres encontrarte con ella – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola directamente, como retándola a que siguiera contestando.

En cambio ella bajó la guardia en su mirada y esta se hizo algo más cálida.

-¿por qué me proteges?

El rubio abrió la boca nervioso un segundo sin saber que contestar.

-yo… no te estoy protegiendo, no seas estúpida. Solo cumplo órdenes, y una de ellas es que te mantenga viva. – dejó de enfrentarla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño - ¡y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones! – Volvió a decir molesto – vete de aquí. – le dijo de malas maneras.

Hermione salió de allí y fue a buscar a Feni para decirle que ese día tampoco podría salir de la habitación. Ella amablemente le dijo que le llevaría comida y que cuando tuviera un rato iría a hacerle algo de compañía. Después se encerró en su cuarto.

Se dio un largo baño. Normalmente le gustaba acompañarlo de un buen libro, pero se tuvo que conformar con cerrar los ojos y pensar. Y lo extraño era que en lo único que podía pensar era en Malfoy. Por mucho que él dijera que no la estaba protegiendo, lo hacía una y otra vez. ¿Qué haría ella en su lugar? Por supuesto ella nunca le haría limpiarle la casa ni servirle como un esclavo, eso era marca registrada Malfoy, pero si tuviera que retenerlo seguramente también lo tendría encerrado para que no escapara y no pudiera comunicarse con el exterior. Aunque también buscaría que no sufriera daños, al fin y al cabo lo conocía prácticamente desde siempre. Más de la mitad de su vida, Draco Malfoy había formado parte de ella, había sido su compañero, lo había visto crecer.

-estamos demasiado acostumbrados el uno al otro – se dijo a sí misma en voz baja entre el agua de la bañera. Pensó que, después de su círculo más cercano de amigos en Hogwarts, con quien más contacto (o roces) tenía, era con él.

Salió del agua cuando sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse. Se enroscó una toalla y se secó el pelo parsimoniosamente. Le quedó bastante bien. Si alguna vez hubiera tenido tanto tiempo para prestarle atención a su pelo, seguramente no habría parecido un arbusto durante todos esos años. Se vistió con la única ropa que tenia y caminó por su habitación sin saber qué hacer.

Todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para la comida, por lo que seguramente Feni estaba ocupada haciéndola y no iba a ir a verla por lo menos hasta que le llevara un plato.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y se quedó mirando el exterior. Sus vistas daban justamente a la parte de atrás de la mansión, por lo que normalmente no tenía ocasión de saber quien frecuentaba la casa.

Una idea acudió a su mente.

-soy una tonta – se dijo golpeándose la frente.

Tenía una oportunidad única, estando allí presa, de averiguar cosas sobre los mortífagos para la orden. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre importante dentro del círculo de Voldemort. ¿Y si lo que pretendía Malfoy no era protegerla? ¿Y si lo que pretendía era que no recogiera información? Si algún día escapaba, o la rescataban, o lo que fuera, ella no tendría nada para ayudar a sus amigos. Sus meses habrían sido en vano. ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado en la mansión sola con los elfos? Habría podido averiguar tantas cosas, espiar en tantas reuniones.

-yo… puedo ser valiosa…

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte. Lo que iba a hacer podría resultar peligroso. No le tenía miedo a Draco, pero si la pillaba su padre, eso era distinto.

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó a un lado antes de abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza. El pasillo estaba desierto. Caminó sigilosamente, dejando que el frio del suelo de mármol calara por sus calcetines.

Consiguió llegar hasta el hall sin ser vista y se escondió tras una estatua respirando agitadamente. En el salón principal se escuchaban voces, principalmente de un hombre y una mujer, pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. Tenía que acercarse más, hasta las mismas puertas.

Pensó en sus posibilidades. Los miembros de la familia Malfoy deberían estar todos en el salón, al igual que los mortífagos. Solo algún elfo podría pillarla escuchando, y eso podía controlarlo.

Se acercó muy despacio hasta las blancas puertas de roble y pegó la oreja a la madera.

-…beríamos recibir algo a cambio. No luchamos por el simple placer de que nos maten, Lucius. – dijo la voz femenina desde el otro lado.

-os ofrecemos la sangre de todos nuestros prisioneros, lady Night. – contestó Lucius servicial.

-tengo casi tres siglos de edad, he vivido muchas guerras, he estado en los bandos buenos y en los malos, en los ganadores y en los perdedores. "Eso" me lo han ofrecido muchas veces… y los prisioneros… "se secan".

-¿os han ofrecido alguna vez caza libre de muggles, mi lady?

-comenzamos a entendernos, Lucius.

Hermione pudo imaginar la sonrisa de la mujer en sus palabras. Comenzaba a hacerse una idea muy acertada de los seres que ocupaban el salón en ese momento, cuando alguien le interrumpió.

-sabía que ese dulce aroma venía de por aquí – Hermione se giró sobresaltada para encontrar a un joven, quizá varios años mayor que ella, de pelo negro largo recogido en una cola sobre su nuca. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre y de su boca entreabierta sobresalían unos largos colmillos sedientos. - ¿no sabes que no está bien escuchar detrás de las puertas? Has sido una chica mala…

-yo… - Hermione sentía su boca seca y su corazón latir a toda velocidad.

-eres muy hermosa… - dijo el joven vampiro relamiéndose los labios. Con una velocidad sobre humana, en menos de un segundo, Hermione se encontró atrapada contra la pared por el cuerpo del chico. – siempre me dicen que no debo jugar con la comida… - comentó entre divertido y sensual acariciando los brazos de la chica. Hermione notó el aliento putrefacto y las caricias le sabían a muerte. – me llamo Dante ¿y tú?

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su instinto era llamar a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso alertaría a todo el salón y no podía hacerlo. Solo sabía que él la ayudaría, aunque después no le diera explicaciones.

-Feni – contestó en voz lo suficientemente alta, aunque sabía que aunque lo hubiera susurrado la elfina habría acudido. Escuchó el "plop" mientras su captor hablaba y la observó esconderse casi al instante, volvió a escuchar el "plop". Ella había comprendido.

-Feni suena a nombre de… mascota – rió el vampiro - ¿te gustaría ser mi mascota, preciosa? ¿Qué me dices de la vida eterna? – Hermione no contestó y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él le acarició el cuello, apartándole el pelo. – pero renunciar a toda esta sangre virgen… no, no podría hacerlo. Solo una pregunta antes de matarte ¿Cómo puedes ser virgen con lo hermosa que eres?

Hermione siguió sin contestar, con los ojos apretados fuertemente y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-sabes, todavía puedo concederte un último deseo. Nadie debería morir sin probar el sexo. Tu sangre no será tan deliciosa después de eso pero… creo que podría hacerte el… favor.

Hermione abrió los ojos y los enfocó en los rojos del vampiro con pavor. Una cosa era morir desangrada, y otra morir desangrada mientras era violada.

-por favor… - rogó entre lagrimas recriminándose una y mil veces haber salido de su habitación.

-si me lo pides así – susurró él con diversión y perversión. La agarró de la cintura y en un pestañeo se encontraba recostada sobre un escritorio, en una habitación parecida a un despacho. – aquí tendremos intimidad. – con otro rápido movimiento, la camisa de la chica estaba abierta con los botones rotos.

Hermione lloró tapándose el sujetador y la piel con las manos.

-Draco… - llamó entre sollozos. Dante se quitaba la chaqueta y se desabotonaba la camisa mientras le decía:

-quítate la camisa y el sujetador. – acabó de quitarse la camisa y con el torso desnudo se acercó a ella, colocándose encima, sobre el escritorio – nos has salido desobediente… entonces tendré que ser más rudo contigo. ¿Es eso lo que te gusta?

Atrapó su seno con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda forcejeaba con ella por quitarle la ropa.

-¡no! ¡no, basta! – comenzó a gritar ella con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, ya nada le importaba quien le escuchara, tenía demasiado miedo como para pensar en las consecuencias - ¡Draco!

Draco se encontraba prácticamente hundido en su silla. Por suerte era el que más alejado estaba de los cinco vampiros líderes que se encontraban en ese momento compartiendo mesa con él.

Sobre la mesa, solo había servidas copas de brillante y roja sangre. En su copa se suponía que solo había vino, pero no se atrevió a comprobar si así era.

Le sorprendió ver a Feni aparecer con una bandeja de copas nuevas y rebosantes. También a ella le había prohibido servirles esa mañana, de eso se estaba ocupando otro elfo.

Cuando cogió la copa del rubio para cambiarla, le miró a los ojos y le susurró:

-Hermione está en peligro.

Fue un susurro imperceptible, pero el rubio lo escuchó alto y claro.

-discúlpenme. – dijo levantándose de su silla – vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando llegó fuera del salón miró a su alrededor perdido. A su lado apareció Feni con un "plop".

-¿Dónde está?

-estaba aquí, contra la pared. El vampiro que estaba vigilando la puerta la tenía atrapada.

Caminó atento hacia el hall hasta que llegó a las escaleras principales, dudando. Echó a correr cuando a sus oídos llego su propio nombre en un grito de auxilio.

Cuando abrió la puerta de uno de los despachos del primer piso (después de haber mirado en otros dos anteriores) encontró a un hombre sin camisa, sobre la mesa del escritorio. Debajo de él se encontraba Hermione. Desde su distancia podía ver claramente el temblor descontrolado en el cuerpo de la chica.

La sangre le hervía, y con un movimiento de varita Dante voló con fuerza contra la pared de su izquierda, golpeándose y haciendo caer algunos cuadros y decoraciones de la estancia.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo demasiado enfadado, él temblaba de rabia.

-los magos y sus palitos infernales. – dijo el vampiro poniéndose en pie con movimientos felinos. Se limpió la sangre del rostro. Draco miró a Hermione con preocupación por si le había mordido, pero ella estaba limpia, solo con la ropa desgarrada y desarreglada. Esta se incorporó y le miró asustada.

Solo le basto esa pequeña distracción para que Dante lo atrapara por el cuello contra la pared en uno de sus rápidos movimientos. Con su mano libre oprimió la muñeca del mago, apretándola hasta que este soltó la varita, la cual cayó al suelo.

-el príncipe viene a salvar a su princesa… una pena que ninguno vaya a tener un final feliz.

Draco sintió como los colmillos perforaban su piel y la sangre empezaba a brotar de las venas de su cuello. El tipo succionaba con fuerza y él sentía que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento por momentos. Sus movimientos para intentar escapar cada vez eran más débiles. Sus ojos empezaban a desenfocarse y lo último que vio fue a Hermione cogiendo su varita del suelo. Genial, además ella iba a escapar con su varita.

Hermione estaba observando el ataque todavía sentada en el escritorio. Tardó largos segundos en reaccionar, pero Malfoy estaba muriendo. Lo estaban matando delante de ella. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, además de porque él la había salvado en varias ocasiones, porque si no hacia algo, ella sería la siguiente.

Cuando el rubio dejó de gimotear y de luchar por quitarse al vampiro de encima, ella se levantó, y cogiendo la varita que yacía en el suelo, gritó:

-¡desmaius! – ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, el vampiro hacia atrás y Draco resbalando por la pared. La castaña se sintió poderosa, como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Sabía que echaba de menos la magia, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que tuvo la varita en su mano. Miró al vampiro inerte en el suelo y se acercó a él - ¿querías sangre? Pues toma sangre – dijo con fuerza lanzando una patada con su pie descalzo sobre el rostro del vampiro. Al ver que no le había proporcionado ningún tipo de dolor apretó la varita a punto de lanzarle una maldición, pero se detuvo a sí misma y, cogiendo un pisapapeles del escritorio se lo lanzó sobre el rostro rompiéndole la nariz.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar y de repente se acordó de Draco. Se giró hacia él. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por el cuello y en el suelo había un pequeño charco, además de la que el vampiro le había robado.

Con rapidez se quitó la camisa desgarrada y haciéndola un ovillo la presionó contra la herida del cuello. Miró a la puerta pensando en cómo llevarlo hasta su habitación y encontró a Feni allí parada, temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos saltones estaban húmedos y no pestañeaba, solo miraba la escena como en trance.

-¡Feni! – le gritó. – ayudame, hay que llevarlo a su habitación antes de que alguien nos descubra. – la elfina no reaccionaba - ¡Feni, morirá!

La pequeña elfina salió de su trance y con un movimiento de sus diminutas manos el cuerpo de Draco se elevó en el aire. Hermione se levantó con él para seguir haciendo presión en la herida con la camisa que ya estaba parcialmente empapada de un rojo brillante.

Cuando cayó sobre la cama, el rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente. Su mirada se enfocó con dificultad en los ojos de la chica, que lo miraban de cerca, apretando su herida y apartando su pelo empapado en sudor de su frente.

-puedes… escapar… - dijo con debilidad – mi varita…

Hermione se perdió en sus ojos débiles, de un gris acuoso por el esfuerzo. Él tenía razón. Tenía la varita del chico en su poder y podía por fin ser libre y escapar.

Suspiró. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Eso significaría dejar morir a Draco, y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

-shhh – le susurró acariciándole el rostro. El rubio cerró los ojos ante el suave roce. Podría acostumbrarse a esos arrebatos de ternura de la chica – voy a curarte.

-¿no te… irás? – preguntó con voz débil, sin abrir los ojos.

Mientras, Feni había llegado con paños limpios, gasas, ungüentos y medicinas. Hermione retiró su camiseta empapada en sangre y observó la herida. Estaba desgarrada. Seguramente causa de que ella lanzará el desmaius y los colmillos no salieran limpiamente por donde habían entrado.

-no, no me iré – le dijo al tiempo que alcanzaba un frasco con poción anestésica.

-bien, porque quiero ver si llega ese día, el de la clase de adivinación. – el rubio tragó costosamente - Por eso te salve.

Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró el rostro contraído por el dolor. No sabía de que estaba hablando, puede que estuviera delirando por la falta de sangre, pero no iba a preguntarle. No podía perder el tiempo.

-no hables. Bébete esto. – le pidió. Y Draco dejó de sentir.

La chica limpió y curó la herida lo mejor posible. Consiguió detener la hemorragia con esencia de díctamo y cosió las heridas. No podía cerrarlas todavía con magia o le quedarían marcas, pues no había sido una herida limpia.

-¿cuál es su tipo de sangre? – le preguntó a Feni.

-AB+ - contestó la elfina con voz todavía temblorosa.

-eso es perfecto – dijo buscando una vena en su brazo – pínchame Feni, necesita una transfusión urgente.

La elfina asintió con nerviosismo. Los elfos tenían muchos conocimientos médicos y Hermione sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Cuando su sangre comenzó a brotar de su brazo hacia el de Draco, Feni le tapó con una sabana, pues aun se encontraba solo con su sujetador.

-lo siento – susurró la elfina con ojos llorosos.

Hermione solo le sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

-solo te asustaste Feni, no tiene nada de malo.

-en cambio tú fuiste muy valiente Hermione. Estas siendo muy valiente. Con todo. – la chica no contestó y Feni se frotó las manos con nerviosismo – voy a subir algo de comer. Necesitaras recuperarte después de esto.

Hermione solo asintió.

* * *

**buenos dias! se que me retraso una semana entera, la verdad, lo siento, he estado intentando aprovechar los pocos ratos libres que he tenido en el trabajo (ya que de vacaciones ni hablamos...) jaja.**

**lo primero, agradecer a todas las que me dejaste un review. como siempre, me haceis feliz y me animais a continuar escribiendo:**

Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black

Sam Wallflower

Emma Felton

Katarii Kullervo

kirstty

Marie Malfoy Morales

**y bueno queríais dramione, y aquí un capítulo prácticamente para ellos enterito.**

**y bueno os dejo que me voy a trabajar (de nuevo) y me tengo que arreglar. espero que cuando regrese me hayais hecho feliz con algún review más.**

**muchos besitos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas! Como ya explique en un comentario, tuve un virus en el ordenador y no se encendía, por suerte he podido recuperar mis datos y por lo tanto, subir este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruteis e intentaré no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar, sé que dos semanas pueden hacerse muy largas.**

**Os dejo con el capítulo y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La verdad**

Después de comer para regenerar la sangre perdida y de vestirse con ropa nueva que le proporcionó Feni, Hermione se quedó dormida en la butaca junto a la cama del ex Slytherin, pero su sueño era ligero y plagado de pesadillas. Cuando abrió los ojos sobresaltada, le costó unos segundos recordar donde estaba y con quien.

Malfoy seguía dormido. La anestesia todavía le hacía efecto y necesitaba descansar para recobrar fuerzas.

Observó la varita del mago sobre la cama. Sería tan fácil como cogerla, deshacer los conjuros de la puerta de la mansión, y salir de allí. Pero una extraña fuerza la obligaba a quedarse a su lado. Quizá la seguridad de estar "a salvo" junto a él frente a lo que podría encontrarse fuera. Quizá la necesidad de verle recuperado después de que él la hubiera salvado una y otra vez.

Ella le llamó, y él acudió a su llamada. ¿Órdenes de mantenerla viva? Ya no sabía que pensar sobre Draco Malfoy.

-ojala siempre fueras como cuando estas a punto de desangrarte. – susurró arrodillándose en el suelo para acercarse a él y comprobar su temperatura corporal tocando su frente.

-¿quieres tenerme a tu merced, Granger? – susurró la voz del chico todavía algo débil. Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-es mucho mejor que estar a la tuya. – dijo ella retirando su contacto de la piel del chico. Sabía que solía molestarle que ella le tocara.

-eres una tonta – dijo girando su rostro para enfocar su mirada en los ojos de ella – no sé qué haces aquí.

-¿tú me habrías dejado morir para escapar? – preguntó ella levantándose del suelo y alcanzando una bandeja con fruta. Comenzó a pelarla.

-sí. – contestó el rubio intentando formar una sonrisa marca Malfoy e incorporándose un poco sobre la cama.

-no puedo creerte mientras me sigas salvando una y otra vez. – se aproximó y con un tenedor le acercó la comida a la boca. Draco se dejó hacer. – creo que no eres lo que quieres hacerme creer. Lo que no se es porque te empeñas en ir de malvado. No lo haces bien.

-oye, uno hace lo que puede – se quejó el rubio cerrando los ojos y saboreando la fruta. Se le notaba cansado.

-Malfoy… - Hermione dudó unos segundos antes de formular la pregunta que la tenía preocupada - ¿vas a convertirte en un…?

-¿vampiro? – terminó él – claro que no, es más complicado que un mordisco. Para convertirme debería beber su sangre y después morir.

-me alegra oír eso. – y en verdad se alegraba. Malfoy ya era bastante para además convertirse en un vampiro.

-¿estabas preocupada? – preguntó él abriendo los ojos para mirarla con una débil sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-claro que no – se excusó ella rápidamente.

Él la miró sin perder la sonrisa mientras ella le acercaba algo más de fruta a la boca. Fue entonces que reparó en su brazo vendado a la altura de su codo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-necesitabas una transfusión, habías perdido mucha sangre – él la continuaba mirando, pero ella no lograba descifrar su expresión. Aun así imaginó lo que vendría ahora: un ataque de histeria "oh no, sangre sucia en mis preciosas venas" – no te quejes Malfoy, solo es sangre y era necesario. No podía llevarte a San Mungo o avisar a alguien… - sin embargo, no estaba preparada para las palabras del chico.

-debería colocarte en mi jardín, junto con el resto de mis rosas. – dijo él sin apartar la vista.

Hermione apartó la mirada cohibida, sonrojándose escandalosamente e intentando identificar las cosquillas que se habían instalado en su vientre.

Dejó el plato sobre el regazo del rubio y se puso en pie.

-bueno, veo que estas mejor, vendré más tarde. O Feni vendrá… – dijo titubeando - Ahora descansa un poco.

Y salió de la habitación. Se metió directamente a la suya y cerró la puerta. Definitivamente estaba hecha un lio. No sabía que pensar de Draco Malfoy, y lo peor de todo es que hacía tiempo que no pensaba en otra cosa.

-esto debe ser lo que llaman síndrome de Estocolmo. – se dijo a si misma sentándose sobre la silla de la mesa de su habitación.

De nuevo la frase acudió a su mente: "debería colocarte en mi jardín, junto con el resto de mis rosas". Sonrió muy a su pesar, sintiéndose mal por la traición de sus emociones, pero hacia mucho que no sentía esa calidez, y descubrir que Malfoy la poseía la llenaba de esperanza de futuro.

No quería pensar en el significado que se les daba a las rosas blancas, porque no quería pensar que eso era lo que ella significaba para él. Sobre todo porque eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Además, estaba el hecho de que todavía le estaba haciendo efecto la poción anestésica y Draco no era completamente dueño de sus palabras. Como antes de dársela. ¿Qué habría querido decir con lo de clase de adivinación? ¿Solo deliraba? ¿y si en verdad existía una razón para haberla salvado?

* * *

Draco se despertó en la mitad de la noche. Las débiles llamas de la chimenea iluminaban la habitación lo suficiente para que pudiera situarse. Recuerdos fragmentados acudían a su mente, pero en todos ellos había una Hermione muy cercana.

Más cercana que nunca, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Era como cuando vio esa escena en clase de adivinación. En esos momentos no sabía cómo sentirse a lo que estaba contemplando a través de la bola de cristal. Pero luego, meses después, la salvó de la muerte, y aunque nunca lo confesaría a nadie, muy en el fondo, sabía que la salvó debido a esa supuesta visión del futuro.

Si eso era el futuro, ella no podía morir ese día.

Se quedó observando la chimenea desde su cama.

Nunca había creído demasiado en la adivinación. La profesora era una loca farsante, y él nunca lograba ver nada, por lo que no sabía si lo que vio fue realmente una visión futura o una jugada de un subconsciente muy alterado, pero si prestaba atención, solo faltaban apenas dos meses para el invierno, y con él llegaría la nieve. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recordó con viveza la imagen. Un gorro de croché rojo ocultaba la cabeza y las orejas de Hermione. Su pelo castaño y ondulado escapaba de este perdiéndose en el abrigo rojo hasta casi más allá de su cintura, y sobre ellos, la nieve caía sin descanso.

Esa cercanía por su parte a solo dos meses de la imagen fatal, le ponía los bellos de punta. Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba realmente preocupado porque "eso" llegara a suceder.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna al pensar que ella se había quedado por él. De haber estado en sus circunstancias no confiaba ni que sus propios padres se hubieran quedado a salvarle. Como mucho quizá Blaise y Theo lo habrían hecho, pero ella se había quedado de forma totalmente desinteresada y pasando sobre sus propios intereses. Era realmente autentica, y no podían seguir así. No merecía sufrir de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Pero era demasiado egoísta para dejarla marchar. O demasiado cobarde, porque eso significaría su muerte.

Se quedó despierto prácticamente hasta que empezó a amanecer. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos fue cuando ella, como cada mañana, descorrió las cortinas de su cuarto dejando pasar la luz.

-a este paso conseguirás cegarme ¿no puedes ser más delicada? – se quejó el rubio tapándose con la almohada.

Era como cualquier otra mañana.

-veo que ya estas recuperado.

Draco salió de la cama y se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta. Su camisa, al igual que las sábanas de la cama estaban manchadas de sangre. De su sangre.

-supongo… - esto le estaba costando, pero había decidido hacerlo. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y descubrió la venda que cubría la parte donde estaba la herida. – que debería agradecerte.

-te lo debía, Malfoy.

-pero no debiste hacerlo, pudiste escapar – se repitió él.

-ya hablamos de eso ayer. Déjalo.

-¿hablamos?

Entonces, no lo recordaba. Quizá era mejor.

-anda quítate la camisa – dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cama y comenzando a quitar las sabanas ensangrentadas – lo limpiaré todo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

Draco la observó hacer y apretó los puños, debatiéndose.

Se quedó cuidándole ella, pudiendo haber avisado a sus padres del ataque. Si eso hubiera ocurrido, seguramente su padre le habría dejado morir solo por haberse dejado vencer en una batalla. Él vampiro había ganado, y solo por unos segundos de distracción comprobando como estaba ella. Definitivamente tenerla constantemente cerca le estaba afectando. Ya no podía seguir diciendo que solo la quería viva por orden de su amo, porque se mentía a sí mismo. Y aun ahora escondía las pruebas de la noche anterior, dispuesta a lavar la sangre con sus propias manos, pues él guardaba su varita a buen recaudo.

-no puedo seguir con esto… - dijo él.

Hermione, con las sabanas en sus brazos, se lo quedó mirando.

-¿seguir con qué? – preguntó ella inocentemente.

-no puedes seguir sirviéndome – dijo sin más. Ella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ya no eres mi prisionera –dijo el rubio, y a Hermione el corazón se le aceleró. ¿era libre? – lo que quiero decir es que ahora estás aquí por voluntad propia. Yo también tengo mis principios y mis valores, no puedo pretender que seas mi esclava después de que me hayas salvado la vida.

-pero no vas a dejarme ir – resumió ella.

-no puedo hacerlo, Granger. Pero siéntete liberada de tus tareas.

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-dame tu camisa – le pidió sin soltar las sábanas.

-¿es que no me has odio?

-¿¡y qué pretendes, Malfoy!? – le dijo enfadada - ¿Qué me quede todo el día vagando por este pasillo sin nada que hacer, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, ahogándome en mis sentimientos?

-¡no puedo dejarte ir! ¡Me matará! – dijo él también comenzando a enfadarse, pues decir todo aquello le estaba costando sobremanera, y ella no lo valoraba ¿Qué más pretendía?

-eres un cobarde, solo estas con él por miedo – le acusó.

-por supuesto que estoy metido en esta mierda solo por miedo – dijo levantando la voz – ¿acaso crees que tengo otra alternativa? ¿crees que me gusta ir por ahí matando gente inocente e infundiendo miedo? Solo tengo 18 años, por el amor a Merlín, estoy muerto de miedo.

Había llegado demasiado lejos, había confesado demasiado, ahora estaba perdido, en sus manos. Pero ya era tarde para retirar las palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Si no le retara a cada rato, no habría explotado. Se llevó las manos a su pelo rubio desordenándolo, frustrado.

-tienes la posibilidad de elegir. Siempre la has tenido. ¡Tú elegiste esto!

-¿ah, sí? – Draco soltó una risa sin humor y se fue acercando a ella conforme hablaba – tú y tus amigos me juzgasteis desde mucho, muchísimo antes de que toda la guerra comenzara ¿acaso me habríais aceptado en vuestro bando por las buenas? ¿No habríais pensado que lo único que quería era infiltrarme y darle información a él? – Tan solo las sabanas que Hermione sostenía en sus brazos los separaban - ¡Dime la verdad! ¿¡Me habríais aceptado?!

La castaña había quedado atrapada por el acero hirviendo de sus ojos. Un malestar pesado se instaló en su pecho comprendiendo lo que él le estaba diciendo.

-no… - dijo Hermione bajando la mirada, pues él tenía razón – lo siento. – le miró de nuevo a los ojos. Dejó las sábanas sobre la cama y, no sin antes dudar un momento, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa manchada del chico – tienes razón Draco, nunca lo había visto desde tu punto de vista. Nosotros, todos, yo misma te he empujado a esto.

Draco no se movió mientras sentía la caricia de los dedos de la chica pasando sobre sus hombros para deslizar la camisa sobre estos. Ambos notaron el escalofrío al contacto de su piel.

-lo siento mucho. Pero… voy a pensar en algo. Tu no debes estar con ellos – dijo antes de salir con toda la ropa sucia.

Draco suspiró. Se estaba metiendo en un callejón en el que seguramente no encontraría salida.

* * *

Cuando bajó a comer, nadie comentó nada sobre un vampiro desmayado en uno de los despachos del primer piso, y por supuesto él no iba a preguntar. La comida transcurrió en un silencio absoluto, como todos los días. Aun así, su madre se empeñaba en que la familia debía comer y cenar juntos. No iba a enfrentarlos por algo así. Que no quisiera verles, que les odiara, no merecía una tortura por parte de su padre.

Se preguntó cómo sería su vida si no tuviera esos padres. Seguramente no estaría de fango hasta el cuello y sin posibilidad de salir.

Cuando terminó de comer, subió a su habitación y escribió una nota rápida:

"_Blaise, tenemos que hablar. Avisa a Theo. ¿Podéis venir a mi casa?"_

Se la entregó a su águila y después salió de nuevo al pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación que le había asignado a Hermione, soltó un suspiro antes de llamar a la puerta.

La castaña abrió segundos después, dejando ver su sorpresa cuando le encontró a él.

-no sabía que llamabas a las puertas.

-ya ves, dejar de ser mi esclava conlleva cierta privacidad – dijo él sin humor – creo que he encontrado algo que puedes hacer durante el día.

Hermione se dejó guiar escaleras arriba, justo hasta el último piso, donde nunca había estado, y donde al parecer nadie estaba nunca.

Cuando vio las oscuras estancias se dio cuenta de que le había seguido sin dudar, sin pensar "puede ser una trampa". A base de convivencia, había aprendido a confiar en él. A esas alturas sabía que no iba a hacerle daño.

El rubio se detuvo frente a unas enormes puertas de roble.

-nadie viene por aquí desde hace años – dijo abriendo las puertas.

El interior estaba oscuro y Draco con la varita y un sencillo hechizo comenzó a abrir las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del día. Alumbrando miles, millones de libros en estanterías que cubrían las paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Hermione abrió la boca impactada, y poco a poco la sorpresa se fue convirtiendo en una sonrisa, hasta que esta produjo una sonora carcajada. Draco solo observó su reacción en silencio.

-es… maravilloso – dijo caminando hasta el centro de la estancia, dando vueltas sobre sí misma lentamente para abarcarlo todo.

-bueno, pensé que podrías volver a tu antiguo puesto de rata de biblioteca.

Hermione le miró haciéndose la ofendida, pero sus labios conservaban la sonrisa.

-no sé qué decir…

-solo imagina que tienes algún examen – dijo él, y por primera vez Hermione encontró diversión oculta en sus palabras – yo… tengo que irme. Pero puedes estar aquí cuanto quieras.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero se volteó una vez más.

-Granger, no pienses que esto cambia algo, no es como si pudiéramos ser amigos o algo así…

Hermione perdió la sonrisa comprendiendo.

-solo compañeros de oscuridad – completó ella.

Y el rubio abandonó la estancia.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a su habitación, unos fuertes brazos morenos le agarraron por los hombros.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Nos tenías muy preocupados? ¿Dónde estabas? – le interrogó Blaise.

-Blaise, ya deja el melodrama, ¿quieres? – dijo Theo quitándoselo de encima al rubio.

Draco sonrió. Lo bueno que tenía Blaise es que era capaz de hacerte reír en los peores momentos, sabía quitar hierro al asunto y, a menudo, eso quitaba mucha presión. No se tomaba nada enserio, y cuando lo hacía, parecía una madre primeriza.

-esto es lo que pasa – dijo quitándose la gasa del cuello y dejando al descubierto dos desgarrones prácticamente cicatrizados.

-son… - comenzó Theo.

-marcas de colmillos – le interrumpió el rubio volviéndolo a tapar.

-aléjate Theo – dijo Blaise interponiéndose entre sus dos amigos – este tío quiere dejarnos secos ¡por eso llamo con tanta urgencia!

Draco lanzó un mordisco al aire hacia su amigo, el cual pegó un pequeño bote alejándose más.

-no te preocupes, tu sangre debe estar asquerosa, no comes más que porquerías.

-eso no es cierto, mi sangre es deliciosa – se aproximó a él ya sin temor ninguno – pruébala – le pidió ofreciéndole su muñeca.

-no seas estúpido. Draco no es un vampiro – dijo Theo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza a la vez. Su amigo no tenía remedio. Pero les ayudaba a sobrellevar el día a día sin caer en la oscuridad completa – ¿no ves que le está dando el sol?

-¿entonces que eres? ¿Un caníbal? Porque mi carne también es deliciosa…

-no gracias, no me gusta la carne quemada – sonrió el rubio más calmado por la situación.

-¿te estás metiendo con el color de mi piel? – preguntó fingiendo enojo Blaise - ¿ahora eres racista?

Sus dos amigos rieron y se sentaron sobre la cama mientras Blaise ocupaba el butacón.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Theo poniéndose serio de nuevo.

-se lo he contado todo – confesó – a Hermione.

-¿le has confesado tu amor? – se asombró Blaise.

-¡acaso eres idiota! – le gritó el rubio – no estoy enamorado de nadie, imbécil.

-no entiendo porque te pones tan a la defensiva – contestó simplemente el moreno suspicaz. – ni porqué la llamas por su nombre de pila. - Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿le has contado que? – preguntó Theo.

Draco les relató lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿y dónde está el problema? – preguntó Theo al acabar de escucharle.

-pues… ¡no lo sé! Pero debe de haber alguno.

-no creo que vaya a contárselo a nadie y menos a… ¡Tom! – Blaise estalló en carcajadas - ¿os acordáis? – dijo riendo y refiriéndose a la noche en que llevaron a Hermione por primera vez ante Voldemort y ella comenzó a llamarle por su nombre – enserio ¿Dónde está? Debo pedirle un autógrafo ¡es mi ídolo!

Sus amigos rieron con él, y Draco sintió como el peso iba desapareciendo. Solo había tenido miedo de comprender que podía confiar en ella. Que alguien a quien le había hecho tanto daño estaba de su parte. Y aunque no lo reconocería jamás, se alegraba que fuera alguien con su valentía. Volvió a reír ante el recuerdo de su boca mordaz al hablar así a Voldemort.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Lo primero, pondré el significado completo de las rosas blancas para que os podáis hacer una idea más clara de lo que se habla en el capítulo:**

**Rosa Blanca:**Son el símbolo de la pureza y de la inocencia. Normalmente, es el color elegido por las novias para sus ramos, porque significa que durará toda la vida. Las rosas blancas también están unidas al amor. Una pareja que se regala este tipo de rosas quiere demostrarle que esperan un futuro sólido con ella. Significan amor puro, feliz y para siempre.

**Y ahora, voy a agradecer enormemente sus comentarios a:**

Diana: ya escribo jaja

Sorciere-Rouge

mariapotter2002

Lefrance13

Marie Malfoy Morales

Emma Felton: incluí vampiros en el fic porque pienso que son unas criaturas importantes, y ya que en la guerra participaran varias criaturas en ambos bandos, también tenían que salir vampiros, no se porque JK no los incluyó nunca en sus historias, pero no es por nada mas allá.

Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black

kirstty

minako marie

Sam Wallflower

merylune

**espero vuestros review, y recordad que si me escribas, Draco os regalará una rosa de su jardín con un significado "especial".**

**Besitos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La lista, las pesadillas y el consuelo**

Luna siguió a Ginny dentro de la habitación donde dormían. La pelirroja miró el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta sigilosamente. La suerte de ser las únicas chicas solteras de la casa era que no tenían que compartir habitación con nadie más. Era cierto que su cuarto era el más pequeño, pero la habitación de los chicos, además de parecer la jungla, abarcaba a todos los hermanos Weasley. la habitación de invitados tenían que compartirla los padre de Hermione y el padre de Luna, y las pocas habitaciones que restaban se habían repartido entre las parejas formadas, para darles algo más de intimidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ginny? – dijo la rubia observando a su amiga desde su cama, donde se había sentado.

-tenemos que hacer algo, Luna – la preocupación se reflejaba en los ojos de la Weasley. La rubia la comprendió al instante. Tenía ese don. Ginny nunca necesitaba decirle demasiado para que la entendiera.

-te refieres a Hermione.

-hace casi tres meses que desapareció – se sentó nerviosa junto a su amiga – tres meses de a saber qué clase de torturas y… - cerró los ojos suspirando – no quiero imaginarlo. La cuestión es que los adultos no están dispuestos a hacer nada por el momento.

-hace una semana que dijeron que se ocuparían, pero tienen temas más importantes de los que ocuparse. Esta vez nuestra amiga no es la prioridad – dijo la rubia triste.

-pero es la nuestra. – contestó Ginny decidida.

-no sabes dónde está, ni siquiera por dónde empezar a buscarla. – Luna se quedó mirando el techo – ojala existiera un hechizo busca-amigas…

La pelirroja meneó la cabeza olvidando el extraño comentario de su compañera.

-pensemos en algo. Ahora. No vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados ¿me oyes? – dijo de forma autoritaria.

-¡sí, señor!

-Luna, no hagas eso – se quejó la otra quitando la mano de la chica de su frente. Después se llevó sus propias manos a la cabeza, enredándolas entre su pelo rojo. Luna la observó concentrarse en busca de una solución.

La ex ravenclaw observó la habitación, pensando también. Las paredes repletas de recortes, fotos y posters. Un guapo jugador de quidditch le guiño un ojo seductoramente desde uno de ellos. Una pobre estantería con apenas una docena de libros y algunos peluches, cajitas y decoraciones. Un pequeño espejo de pie. El escritorio, y a los pies de este Crookshanks hecho un ovillo descansando sobre una vieja camiseta de…

-lo tengo – gritó la rubia levantándose del colchón. - ¡Crookshanks! Él es medio Kneazle…

-no te sigo – se sinceró Ginny mirándola.

-¿recuerdas cuando llegó aquí? Rascaba el armario y no sabíamos que quería. Cuando lo abrimos, hurgó por los cajones hasta encontrar ese suéter. – explicó Luna.

-Hermione lo olvidó aquí las navidades pasadas…

-exacto. Crookshanks sabía que era de ella, y lo usa de cama desde entonces. Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los Kneazles: sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierden, los guiará de vuelva a casa con total seguridad.

-¿crees que el gato puede encontrar a Hermione?

Luna se acercó al animal. El cual ella misma recogió del compartimento aquel fatídico día en el expreso cuando fueron atacados y lo trajo con ella. El gato soltó un maullido cariñoso entre sus brazos. La chica abrió la puerta y lo dejó en el suelo.

-vamos Crookshanks ¡busca a Hermione! – dijo toda seria.

El enorme gato canela se rascó una oreja y después se enroscó entre las piernas de Luna pidiendo caricias. Luna suspiró resignada.

-espera. – dijo Ginny levantándose también – puede que tengas razón. Puede que el gato desde aquí no pueda… olerla, o lo que sea que haga. Pero puede ayudarnos a averiguar quién la tiene.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ginny volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y enfrentó a su amiga.

-propongo que nos llevemos a Crookshanks a posibles sitios donde pueda estar Hermione.

-¿quieres que vayamos a las casas de los mortífagos? – preguntó Luna comprendiendo – pero no nos dejan salir de aquí, además, no sabemos quiénes son, ni donde viven.

-entonces tenemos mucho trabajo.

Dos horas después, y con mucha labor de distracción en la abarrotada madriguera. Ginny desplegaba el pergamino que habían cogido prestado de la orden.

Lista de posibles mortífagos:

Avery

Baddock

Bellatrix

Narcissa

Phineas Nigellus

Regulus Black

Walburga Black

Kevin Bletchley

Miles Bletchley

Lucian Bole

Millicent Bulstrode

Crabbe

Tracey daves (sangre mestiza)

Derrick

Gemma Farley

Flint

Goyle

Daphne Greengrass

Harper

Higgs, Terence

Lestrange, Rodolphus

Lestrange, Rastaban

Draco Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Graham Montague

Moon

Theodore Nott

Pansy Parkinson

Peter Pettigrew

Pritchard

Pucey

Rosier

Snape, Severus

Dolores Umbridge

Urquhart

Vaiser

Warrington

Wilkes

Blaise Zabini

-Los que están subrallados están muertos. – dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de observar los nombres. Algunos bastante conocidos.

-genial, eso solo nos deja con 26 mortífagos conocidos, además de todos los que no conocemos y por lo tanto no están en la lista – Luna sonrió con fuerza - ¡ya estamos más cerca!

-si no te conociera pensaría que estás siendo irónica – murmuró Ginny riendo sin poder evitarlo. – bien, hora de buscar direcciones. Escribamos a cualquier que pueda darnos información, compañeros de hogwarts, gente de fiar. Cualquiera que tenga una pista.

-hablaré con papá, él solía tener muchos contactos – propuso Luna.

-recuerda que no debes revelar nada, Luna – le dijo seria su amiga.

La rubia solo sonrió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Era noche cerrada, y Hermione permanecía despierta. El fuerte viento la había sobresaltado rugiendo contra los cristales y arrancándola de la horrible pesadilla en la que enormes colmillos derramaban sangre por doquier.

Ahora ya no veía las imágenes en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo y su mente no se habían librado todavía del miedo, y el movimiento feroz de los cristales no la calmaba precisamente. Se cubrió la cabeza con el cubre y se recogió a sí misma en un ovillo, agarrándose las rodillas contra el pecho y conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar como una tonta.

En el silencio de la noche los ruidos se intensificaban. El roce de los árboles unos con otros, el viento, algo que había comenzado a repiquetear con fuerza la ventana, posiblemente la lluvia había empezado a caer. Y los continuos golpes en el cristal no cesaban.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando borrar la imagen de Dante en su ventana, golpeándola para abrirla y acabar lo que había comenzado días atrás. Hasta el momento había conseguido controlar sus temores, pero estaban allí, en su interior, el miedo a que perfectamente ella podría no estar viva en ese momento.

En un arranque de valor, asomó a cabeza por entre las sabanas para mirar a la ventana, queriendo calmarse a sí misma viendo que allí no había nadie. Saltó de la cama con un chillido cuando lo encontró agazapado en el alfeizar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos desde la pared contraria al enorme ventanal, allí no había nada ni nadie. Su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

El viento embistió esta vez con más fuerza, consiguiendo que los cristales cedieran a su brutalidad, y los ventanales quedaron abiertos de par en par.

Hermione, chillando, como una niña pequeña en busca de la habitación de sus padres, salió corriendo de la habitación sin comprobar si sus temores eran ciertos y un vampiro estaría ahora en su habitación, o si su imaginación y la meteorología le habían jugado una muy mala pasada.

Volvió a chillar más fuerte cuando en la oscuridad del pasillo chocó contra algo duro, sabía muy bien que era el cuerpo de alguien e imaginó a Dante moviéndose a toda velocidad para alcanzarla y colocarse frente a ella.

Comenzó a llorar con fuerza, devastada y cansada, sabiendo que no podía huir. Aun así se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a retroceder por el pasillo sin dejar de sollozar.

-Lumos – dijo Draco Malfoy dejándose iluminar el rostro, acto seguido movió el foco de luz hacia la temblorosa chica que todavía lloraba en el suelo, aunque había alivio en su rostro. – ¿puedes dejar de gritar y gemir? Te aseguro que no quieres despertar a mi padre – le dijo en tono enojado ignorando algo retorciéndose en su pecho al verla en ese estado ¿compasión quizá?

-va… vamp…iro – logró articular la castaña desde el suelo.

El rostro de Draco se endureció, y rodeándola se llevó la luz, avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica. Hermione le siguió de cerca para no volver a quedarse en la oscuridad, aunque hubiera preferido correr hacia el extremo contrario, pues sabía que si de verdad Dante estaba en la casa, esta vez no escaparían.

Entró en su habitación a tiempo para ver como Draco cerraba los ventanales, no sin algo de esfuerzo contra el silbante viento. La habitación se había quedado completamente helada y Hermione se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma. Draco se volteó hacia ella. Volvió a sentir un impulso desconocido que la guiaba a ella, a sus lágrimas, al temblor de su cuerpo, pero lo ignoró. Aun así, decidió ser gentil.

-solo ha sido el viento. – explicó en un susurro tranquilizador.

-le vi en la ventana – dijo ella bajando la vista al suelo, ahora avergonzada, pues ahora estaba prácticamente segura de que lo había imaginado.

-al igual que tú no puedes salir por la ventana, nadie puede entrar por ella – el viento continuaba agitando los cristales desde el exterior, y algo le impulsaba a tranquilizarla. Sintió de nuevo aquello en su pecho provocado por las lágrimas en sus mejillas, por el temblor de su cuerpo, por sus ojos vidriosos, pero lo ignoró.

Iba a volver a hablar cuando otro enorme sonido los asaltó. Los cristales habían golpeado con fuerza contra la pared, esta vez rasgándose, y por si fuera poco las pesadas rejas de seguridad cayeron con pesadez provocando otro gran estruendo. Segundos después una ligera rama golpeaba contra ellas, y prácticamente al instante ella se abrazaba a su pecho.

Draco contuvo la respiración unos instantes hasta que se hizo a la idea de que ella le estaba rodeando el cuello con los brazos y ocultaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Jamás, nunca, nadie había buscado protección en él, simplemente porque no se creía capaz de proteger a nadie y quien le conocía sabía que Draco se salvaría a si mismo antes de proteger a nadie. ¿Por qué ella pensaba que iba a ser diferente?

Él sabía muy bien la respuesta. Ella pensaba que podría protegerle porque ya lo había hecho antes. Cuando sus palabras decían una cosa, sus actos acababan diciendo otras distintas.

Lentamente, y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, movió su varita y un reparó dejó los cristales rasgados como nuevos. Con otra floritura los ventanales se cerraron y una luz intensa brilló un momento en un encantamiento protector, y al final, con un último movimiento, el rugido del viento dejó de oírse en el interior de la habitación. Había colocado un hechizo silenciador.

El repentino silencio y la oscuridad los envolvió. Hermione no se había movido de su posición y lo único que se escuchaba era el martilleo acelerado de su corazón. Draco respiró hondo para evitar que el suyo se acelerara también y mientras su mente le gritaba que la apartara, que la alejara de él como había hecho la última vez que le abrazó, sus brazos se movieron, rodeándola con uno sobre los hombros y con el otro tras su espalda.

Él jamás había sentido la calidez de un abrazo, nunca nadie le había tocado en un contacto tan íntimo. No era respeto, ni miedo, simplemente era que nadie había sentido por él el suficiente cariño como para hacerlo antes. No se atrevió a moverse hasta que ella levantó lentamente el rostro para mirarle. Parecía más calmada, pero confusa. Fue en ese momento que empezó a notar su propia confusión e incluso la mirada se le iluminó con una chispa de temor.

¿Y si su padre hubiera subido, alertado por el jaleo, y los hubiera encontrado en semejante posición? Ni él ni ella seguirían vivos. Suspiró, soltándola con cuidado para no rozarla más de lo necesario.

-debes volver a la cama – le dijo.

Hermione notó el tono autoritario, pero a la vez gentil y cálido.

-lo siento – murmuró ella rompiendo el contacto por completo.

-has pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo. No eres de piedra. – se miraron unos segundos, incómodos, y después Draco abandonó la habitación sin decir nada más.

Hermione sintió el frio recorrerla. Solo la luz nívea de la luna la alumbraba, pero ya no tenía tanto miedo. Él estaba ahí. Siempre lo estaba.

Se metió en la cama, y gracias al hechizo silenciador, consiguió conciliar el sueño unas horas. Aun así despertó temprano, de nuevo a causa de las pesadillas que se decidían a no abandonarla.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Quiero explicar que aunque Hermione sea muy valiente, lo está pasando muy mal: esta secuestrada, separada de sus seres queridos, ha presenciado un asesinato, ha sufrido el ataque de un vampiro… y bueno, nadie es de piedra.**

**Y ahora agradecer los reviews a:**

Lefrance13

lis07

Raquel1292

Sam Wallflower

Emma Felton

merylune

ZonyaLob

sailor mercuri o neptune

mariapotter2002

Marie Malfoy Morales

**Mil gracias a todas, adoro leer vuestros comentarios, y recordad que si me dejáis un review Draco os consolará de vuestras pesadillas en mitad de la noche XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**bueno, creo recordar que prometí que si superabais en reviews al capitulo anterior, tendríais premio, y como lo habeis hecho y estoy muy contenta, pues aquí estoy con un capítulo nuevo unos días antes. espero que lo disfruteis, un besito!**

**Capítulo 11: ¿de qué eres capaz?**

Hermione se agachó para pasar el último tramo de setos hasta el jardín de las rosas blancas. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando. En realidad necesitaba pensar sobre Draco Malfoy y lo que estaba descubriendo. El pequeño jardín privado del chico era un lugar tranquilo donde hacerlo, y aunque empezaba a hacer frío, hacía tiempo que había encontrado una túnica abrigada sobre su cama y la llevaba puesta.

No esperaba encontrar el lugar ya ocupado por alguien. El objeto de sus pensamientos se encontraba sentado en el suelo. En la parte en la que éste estaba, el suelo permanecía recubierto de pequeñas piedras blancas, y recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados se encontraba él. En el mismo instante en que ella puso un pie sobre él jardín, el chico la miró alerta y llevándose una mano dentro de su túnica, seguramente en busca de la varita. Detuvo sus movimientos cuando vio que se trataba de ella.

Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo a salvo que estaba y de la seguridad que él, no sabía si queriendo o sin quererlo, le estaba proporcionando. Él mismo sufría el peligro de cerca cada vez que salía con los mortífagos. Tenía muchas posibilidades de acabar en azkaban, o incluso muerto, cada día. A penas podía estar un rato tranquilo sin sentirse alerta por cualquier ínfimo sonido.

Volvió a recostarse contra la pared. Parecía cansado.

-creí haberte dicho que quedabas liberada de tus tareas. No tienes porque seguir cuidando el jardín – habló Draco mirando hacia los rosales de su derecha, mirando al lado contrario del que ella se encontraba.

Parecía molesto con ella, pero no sabía si por haberle interrumpido o por lo que pasó la noche anterior. Seguramente era lo segundo. Su histeria le había despertado y además ella le había abrazado de esa forma. También quería pensar en eso.

-me gusta cuidar del jardín. No tengo muchas más cosas que hacer durante el día. – contestó ella avanzando para coger una regadera y comenzando a llenarla de agua fresca.

-tienes la biblioteca. Pensé que te gustaba estar allí.

-a diferencia de lo que pienses, no soy capaz de pasarme todo el día en la biblioteca devorando libros. Eso es agotador – la chica se quedó pensativa unos segundos – a no ser que al día siguiente tengamos exámenes. En ese caso es preciso.

El rubio soltó una carcajada seca, sin demasiada gracia.

-¿de qué te ha servido ser la mejor bruja de tu curso? – preguntó él con crueldad. Volvía a la carga – al final he demostrado ser más listo que tú, pues te tengo encerrada en mi casa.

Hermione dejó de regar las rosas y le miró a los ojos. Él la aguantó unos segundos y desvió la mirada molesto.

-lo que has demostrado es que eres mejor que yo, es cierto. Tú fuiste capaz de salvarme, mientras yo te arrojé a esta situación.

El rubio se removió desde el suelo, apretando los puños con ira. Se arrepentía de muchas de las cosas que le había dicho. Había reflexionado sobre ello y había decidido que no debía confiar en nadie. Y menos en ella.

-no deberías creer todo lo que digo. Me gusta manipular a la gente y la mentira es un arma que se usar muy bien. – volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella seguía mirándole sin hacer nada, con la regadera en la mano. – soy un mortífago y eso no va a cambiar. – acabó amenazante.

-no lo pareces. – dijo sin más la chica, y dejando la regadera en el suelo, caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. El chico se removió incómodo. – se que eres un mentiroso y un manipulador. Lo he tenido claro durante años. También eres un cabrón insensible y egocéntrico – para ese instante, Malfoy la miraba a su lado pensando si debería ofenderse. – pero no eres un mortífago.

-no sabes nada sobre mí, no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz – dijo el rubio perdiendo la paciencia. Su voz se estaba elevando considerablemente.

Pero Hermione pretendía exactamente eso. Quería sacarlo de sus casillas. Había aprendido que era en las situaciones límite en las que Malfoy se comportaba como un ser humano.

-se de lo que no eres capaz. No eres capaz de dañar realmente a alguien. Mucho menos de usar una imperdonable.

Al segundo siguiente Malfoy había sacado su varita, la había cogido del cuello y se encontraba incorporado frente a ella, prácticamente encima, amenazándole con la varita directamente sobre su cabeza.

-de esta varita ha salido más que un crucio, Granger – su voz era siseante y amenazante. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir claramente su aliento sobre sus propios labios.

-no te creo – contestó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. No iba a intimidarla cuando sabía que realmente no era peligroso.

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre? La verdad es que mereces un escarmiento – hizo que pensaba – si, debería lanzarte un crucio para que aprendas a respetarme.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia, pues esperaba que ella le pidiera que le dejara marchar. Últimamente había conocido a una Hermione temerosa y llorona. No recordaba a la Hermione segura que ahora se encontraba ante él.

-hazlo. – le retó, y Draco tuvo que luchar porque su sonrisa torcida no se moviera de sus labios. – siempre me amenazas, pero nunca has sido capaz de hacer lo que dices. Solo eres un cobarde. Aunque hubieras tenido la posibilidad de elegir el bando correcto, hubieras elegido permanecer aquí, en el bando de tu papi, pensando que estarías seguro. Lo que no saben los mortífagos es que tienen las mismas posibilidades de morir en este bando. Voldemort no se ablanda ni ante los suyos. Son tan tontos que no saben que es mucho peor estar de su lado, donde el mínimo error se paga caro.

-es por eso que yo no fallo. Aunque no me creas capaz, he hecho cosas horribles que no serías capaz ni de imaginar.

Hermione cerró los ojos un segundo. Pues a su mente acudió la escena en su propia casa, en el momento en que el mortífago asestaba golpes con el cuchillo sobre las muñecas del hombre que se hacía pasar por su padre. Se preguntó si la persona que tenía delante había tenido que llegar a hacer algo así. Tragó saliva costosamente a causa de la mano de él, que seguía apretada firmemente contra su cuello, pero sin llegar a hacer que le faltara la respiración.

-si lo has hecho, solo finges. Es lo que tú me pediste: que fingiera. Y es lo que tú haces. Solo intentas sobrevivir.

-no hagas como que me entiendes porque no tienes ni idea. ¿Crees que se puede fingir un asesinato? – el chico la soltó bruscamente para levantarse y comenzar a caminar nervioso, en círculos y desordenando su cabello con frustración – crees saber lo que es vivir como yo vivo, como he vivido siempre. Mis padres no me castigaban sin salir, precisamente, o sin postre. Mi padre podía dejarme encerrado en una celda durante días con el único alimento de pan y crucios. Mientras tu vivías en tu mundo de luz y color con tus amigos, a mi me maltrataban tanto física como moralmente. Prefiero ser un cobarde y tragar las cosas como llegan a volver a vivir todo aquello – estaba prácticamente gritando y a Hermione comenzó a preocuparle que alguien les pudiera escuchar – prefiero hacerle creer a mi padre que es mi ejemplo a seguir y que se sienta orgulloso de mi antes de que me lance a esos perros que no dudaran en asesinarme.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en asimilar el monólogo del rubio mientras él parecía tener una batalla interna ante sus ojos. Se levantó y se atrevió a agarrarle por un brazo, deteniéndolo al instante.

Draco se detuvo cuando sintió que ella le agarraba. Ella se atrevía a tocarle cada vez con más familiaridad y todavía no tenía claro si eso realmente era bueno. Si quería que la dichosa visión se cumpliera o no. Se tensó cuando lo cogió por ambos brazos para enfrentarle.

-puedes cambiar todo eso. Podemos irnos juntos de aquí. Si vienes conmigo te aceptarán. Les contaré como tú me salvaste, como salvaste a mis padres y como me has salvado de mil maneras. Estoy en deuda contigo y quiero ayudarte.

El chico se apartó de ella de forma brusca, haciendo que le soltara. Le miró como si fuera una pobre ingenua que no entendía nada.

-¿crees que quiero que me ayudes? Si me voy ahora, no volveré a tener una oportunidad y mi intención es seguir con vida lo máximo posible. La elección quedó hecha hace mucho tiempo y no va a cambiar. – caminó un paso hacia ella amenazándola de nuevo con la varita – si él me pidiera que te matara, créeme que mi varita no temblaría, no cuando mi vida depende de ello.

Bajó la varita, y echándole una última mirada se dispuso a salir del jardín.

-¡de que sirve vivir si no tienes nada ¿Malfoy?! ¡estarás solo para siempre!

Pero sus palabras no le detuvieron y pronto desapareció entre los setos.

Hermione suspiró apesadumbrada. Si antes había tenido algo claro sobre el Slytherin, ahora todo se había desmoronado, pues sabía que había sido sincero en todo momento. Ella misma se había ocupado de llevarlo al límite para que así fuera.

* * *

-¿Para qué quieres todas estas direcciones, hija? – le preguntó el señor Lovegood a su hija recogiendo los pergaminos del último viaje de la cansada lechuza.

El editor había conseguido prácticamente todas las direcciones de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Las tenía guardadas de una ocasión en la que el quisquilloso hizo un sorteo de felis feliciti y en el cual prácticamente participó todo Hogwarts. Fue la única ocasión en que ocurrió, pues normalmente sorteaban gafas de ojos saltones, pendientes de rabanitos o collares de corcho. Luna había tenido la suerte de llevarse todos esos premios, pues había sido la única que había participado en el sorteo en esas ocasiones. En cambio la poción sí que había tenido público. La lechuza había tenido que hacer tres viajes a la antigua casa de los Lovegood para traer todos los pergaminos.

-quiero escribir a todos mis compañeros para darles ánimos y que no se rindan. Y si sé que alguno es un mortífago intentaré hacer que cambien de opinión.

-me parece una idea fantástica, pequeña – Luna sonrió con afecto a su padre – estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-gracias papa – le contestó la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y alejándose hacia la puerta – te quiero – le dijo antes de salir.

Ya en su habitación apuntó las direcciones que necesitaba. No le gustaba mentir a su padre, pero sabía hacerlo y esta ocasión lo merecía. Si se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer, seguro les impediría salir de allí como fuera. Su padre sufría mucho por su seguridad, aunque sabía que si alguna vez había hecho algo malo, era porque le quería y no quería perderla.

Cuando Ginny entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a ella en el escritorio, Luna ya tenía las direcciones de trece compañeros de colegio que además eran mortífagos.

-no te lo vas a creer – dijo Ginny emocionada – he conseguido cuatro direcciones, eso sí, aproximadas. No podía pedir el número exacto, la conversación ya les parecía demasiado extraña…

-eso es genial Ginny, yo he conseguido trece direcciones. Y por suerte son exactas. – se emocionó la rubia.

La pequeña Weasley parpadeo un par de veces, sopesando si su amiga le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿en serio?

-si…

-¿trece direcciones?

-sí. En realidad 461, pero que nos sirvan 13. – explicó su amiga. – mi padre las tenía de un sorteo del quisquilloso. Está apuntado prácticamente todo Hogwarts.

-¡pero eso es genial! – gritó Ginny saltando de su silla y abalanzándose a su amiga para abrazarla. - Jamás pensé que podríamos hacernos con tantas.

-eso quiere decir que podemos salir esta misma noche.

-¿A dónde saldréis esta misma noche? – Ron Weasley irrumpió repentinamente en la habitación de las chicas sin molestarse en llamar. En cuanto lo hizo las dos amigas se lanzaron sobre los papeles que cubrían el escritorio ocultándolos. Aunque resultaron demasiado obvias. - ¿Qué estáis tramando?

-¿has estado escuchando tras la puerta, Ron? – preguntó Ginny escandalizada.

-eso no está bien, es una falta de respeto – le regaño Luna, poniéndose tan sería que el chico comenzó a notar el calor en sus orejas.

-yo… os escuché chillar, pensé que pasaba algo, no quería… - se cortó a sí mismo, endureciendo la mirada y levantó la vista del suelo hacia ellas de nuevo – un momento, no me cambiéis de tema, he escuchado que vais a salir esta noche, y ya podéis olvidarlo ¿estáis locas?

-no es asunto tuyo, Ron. – le dijo su hermana poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-claro que lo es. Tu seguridad es asunto mío, la seguridad de las dos – matizó – ya podéis soltarlo todo si no quieres que se lo cuente a Remus y a mamá.

Ron sabía que esas personas eran las únicas que Ginny respetaba lo suficiente como para que su amenaza surtiera efecto.

-¡Ron! – dijo Ginny enfadada caminando hasta él para hacerle pasar y cerrar la puerta. Selló la puerta con la varita para que no escuchara nadie más. – eres un metomentodo ¿lo sabías?

-y vosotras unas suicidas ¿a qué viene eso de salir? ¡y de noche! – exigió saber el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos de pie en la habitación de las chicas. - ¿tengo que recordaros que estamos en guerra?

-no nos lo tienes que recordar. Lo tenemos muy claro, y es por eso que queremos salir. – dijo enfadada la pelirroja, subiendo su tono.

Ron suspiró. Relajó sus brazos deshaciendo el cruce y se sentó en la cama.

-se que llevamos dos meses aquí encerrados, pero es por nuestra seguridad. – les explicó como si fueran unas niñas pequeñas que solo quieren jugar fuera de casa.

-¿crees que queremos arriesgarnos para estirar las piernas? ¡eres estúpido, Ronald! – le soltó cada vez más enfadada – parece mentira que seas mi hermano y no me conozcas.

-pues explicarme de una vez – volvió a perder la paciencia el pelirrojo.

Ginny bufó frustrada, sabiendo que no tenía más alternativa si no quería que las encerraran en la habitación para que no hicieran nada.

-cuéntaselo tú Luna. Yo ahora mismo no soporto ni mirarle. – se subió a su cama y se cruzó de brazos muy enfadada – aagh, te estrangularía ¡cotilla!

Ron le envió una mirada dolida y enfadada y centró su atención en Luna.

-Ron, Ginny y yo vamos a salir porque tenemos que rescatar a Hermione. – le contó Luna.

El chico cerró las manos en puños para evitar que se dieran cuenta de que le habían empezado a temblar. Frunció los labios antes de hablar intentando calmarse.

-no es tan fácil como salir a buscarla. Si fuera así yo lo habría hecho hace mucho. Lo sabéis ¡maldita sea! – esta vez parecía realmente enfadado y molesto con ellas. Ginny relajó su gesto y miró a su hermano con preocupación y pena. Precisamente era él el que más sentimientos tenía por su amiga. Aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, todos los sabían muy bien y nunca pensaron en como lo debía de estar pasando.

-no es así – le cortó Luna, y pasó a relatarle la idea del gato y lo que habían conseguido. – por el momento nos conformamos con saber quién la tiene.

-iré con vosotras. – dijo sin más el chico.

-Ron, nos echarán en falta si vamos los tres. – le dijo su hermana algo más contenida.

-¿y a vosotras no? – preguntó enfadándose de nuevo.

-no, porque tengo un plan. – Ginny contó a sus amigos la coartada perfecta.

-no pienso hacerlo – dijo el chico indignado.

-es necesario. Entonces nosotras nos encerraremos en la habitación y pediremos que no nos molesten. – siguió explicando Luna.

Ron lo pensó un momento.

-está bien, pero no será por la noche. Lo haremos mañana en el desayuno. – condicionó el chico.

-y si alguien quiere traernos algo de comida, lo harás tú diciendo que quieres disculparte. – propuso Luna.

-Pero bajo ningún concepto puedes permitir que descubran que no estamos.

-lo sé. Lo sé. – se puso serio – pero tenéis que prometerme que tendréis cuidado y que no haréis nada arriesgado. Solo encontrar el lugar. Nada de rescate sorpresa. Tendremos que planearlo juntos. ¡Prometedlo!

-lo prometemos – le sonrió su hermana, lo abrazó por detrás - ¿sabes que eres demasiado sobreprotector? – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ron se levanto, deshaciéndose de su hermana, algo incómodo. Se avergonzaba cuando tenía esos arrebatos fraternales delante de alguien.

-está bien. Lo haremos mañana entonces. Estudiad bien las direcciones. Solo tendréis un día.

-ojala funcione. – suspiró Luna una vez que Ron ya había abandonado la habitación.

-funcionará. Ahora tracemos un plan para mañana antes de bajar a cenar. – Ginny miró las direcciones durante unos minutos, haciendo anotaciones en un pergamino aparte.

* * *

-No voy a saber hacerlo, nunca lo he hecho – dijo Luna mientras bajaban a la mañana siguiente a desayunar. En breves momentos deberían poner en marcha su plan.

-es… como lo haces siempre. No será real, no debe ser muy profundo, así que solo haz lo que haces con cualquiera. Y no pongas a Ron muy nervioso, puede fastidiarlo todo.

-bien, me puse los pendientes de rabanitos. Me traen buena suerte. No he podido encontrar ningún lucero twisth de la buena suerte, pero creo que irá bien. – informó la rubia.

Ginny rodó los ojos divertida.

-me alegra oír eso, Luna – dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

Cuando Ron bajó, se quedó en la puerta, dudando un momento.

-eh, Ron. Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado. – le llamó Luna.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia ellas y se sentó al lado de Luna, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Ginny – susurró Luna – ¿seguro que no prefieres hacerlo tú?

-Luna, es mi hermano…

La rubia asintió, comprendiendo. Aunque no se quedó muy convencida.

Esperó hasta que prácticamente todos los ocupantes de la madriguera se encontraran en la cocina desayunando, entonces se levantó y con la cucharilla de café golpeó su vaso de zumo.

-escuchen todos, por favor, tengo que decir algo muy importante. – esperó a que todos los presentes se la quedaran mirando para continuar. – hoy voy a confesar algo y me gustaría que todos me escucharais, es muy importante para mí, ya que los ginglipunkhs me dijeron en sueños que debería hacerlo de esta forma. Ron… - le cogió del brazo para que se pusiera en pie junto a ella – me he enamorado de ti y quiero que estemos juntos – acto seguido lo cogió de las orejas para acercarlo a ella y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

La cocina al completo quedó completamente en silencio, excepto por los gemelos, que hacían ruiditos con la boca intentando aguantar la carcajada.

Ginny carraspeó incómoda cuando observó que su hermano lo único que hacía era ponerse rojo hasta las orejas sin decir nada. El sonido lo sacó de su espasmo.

-pero que dices ¡por supuesto que no quiero estar contigo! – Ron se apartó un poco de ella, moviendo su silla, ya ni los gemelos reían - ¿Quién iba a querer estar con Lunát…? – Ron miró al señor Lovegood por el rabillo del ojo – lo que quiero decir es que jamás estaría con alguien como tú. Haznos un favor y deja de hacer el ridículo. – terminó cruelmente sentándose de nuevo para seguir con su desayuno.

Genial, debería de haber comido algo antes. Se le había cerrado el estómago.

Luna le miró totalmente estática unos segundos antes de salir corriendo de la cocina escaleras arriba.

-Genial, Ron. – le dijo su hermana levantándose también - ¿es que no sabes lo que es la sensibilidad? A Luna le ha costado mucho sacar el valor para decir todo esto. No sé si la podré consolar – caminó hacia la puerta – por favor, no quiero que nos molesten en todo el día. Quizá mañana se le haya pasado un poco y pueda bajar. – y salió tras su amiga.

-Ronald, te has pasado tres Dragones – le dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza.

-pobgre chica… - murmuró Fleur.

-olvidadme – dijo ron cabreado levantándose de su silla y saliendo también de la cocina.

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba se coló sigilosamente en la habitación de las chicas. Éstas terminaban de colocarse las túnicas.

-Luna, no pensaba nada de lo que he dicho abajo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Ronald Weasley, estaba fingiendo, en realidad no me gustas. No quiero hacerte daño. – le dijo Luna sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Qué? ¡no! – negó el pelirrojo – me refiero a que no pienso que seas una Lunática ni que hagas el ridículo ni nada de eso.

-ah, ya lo sé. Estábamos fingiendo ¿recuerdas? – le sonrió la rubia.

Ron se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Esa chica era demasiado extraña.

-por favor, no corráis peligros innecesarios. Ante cualquier problema solo desapareceos y volved aquí cuanto antes. – les pidió el chico.

-Crookshanks, ven aquí bonito – le llamó Ginny cogiéndolo entre sus brazos. – ¿llevas las direcciones?

-sí.

-¿seguro que no queréis que os acompañe?

-Ron, somos brujas perfectamente capacitadas para el duelo, si es que se diera el caso, que no se va a dar. Solo seremos dos personas paseando a su gato – le tranquilizó su hermana.

-está bien. – Ron asomó la cabeza por la puerta y salió. Se asomó a las escaleras y se aseguró de que todavía todos estaban cerrados en la cocina. Con un simple hechizo atrancó la puerta, por hacer tiempo si a alguien se le ocurría salir. Solo les daría unos segundos, pues la abrirían con un simple hechizo, pero lo suficiente para esconderse.

-ahora, rápido. – les apremió el chico.

Las dos amigas bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Crookshanks maulló molesto. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la madriguera caminaron entre los matorrales hasta que estuvieron fuera del campo de protección. Una vez allí:

-¿primera parada? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Luna consultó el pergamino que llevaba con ella.

-Lancashire, en Inglaterra – le informó Luna. – nos vemos allí. – y con un movimiento de varita, se desapareció.

Ginny agarró al gato con fuerza.

-no te asustes, Crookshanks.

Cuando la chica volvió a aparecer se encontraban en un luminoso bosque desierto. Luna estaba cerca de ella.

-aquí tenemos tres casas. Crabbe y Goyle viven en la misma calle. Deben de ser primos o algo así ¿no? Porque están igual de gordos…

-ni idea Luna. Vamos a darnos prisa. Aunque tengo mis dudas de que esos dos imbéciles puedan tener secuestrada a Hermione…

Se pusieron las capuchas de las túnicas y llegaron a la verja de la casa indicada. Dejaron a Crookshanks en el suelo. Este se sentó, se lamió la pata delantera y comenzó a limpiarse la cara con parsimonia.

-acércale la camiseta – pidió Ginny a Luna.

El gato la olisqueó y ronroneó, pero no se movió del lugar.

-no creo que esté aquí. Solo espero que esto funcione.

En casa de Goyle, Crookshanks se limpió la tripa, en casa de tracey Davis lamió sus patas y en la mansión Greengass de limpió la cola.

-este gato se está pegando un baño a nuestra costa – se quejó Ginny. - ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-mansión Nott, en Birmingham. – le informó Luna cogiendo a Crookshanks, y volvieron a desaparecerse.

En esta ocasión parecía que el gato intentaba saltar por el muro y las dos chicas se llevaron las manos al pecho. Pero el animal solo intentaba alcanzar un caracol. Lo tiró al suelo, jugó un poco con él y después se lo comió.

-agh, eso es asqueroso… - dijo Ginny con mala cara. - ¿siguiente parada?

-mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire.

-oh, nuestro querido amigo Malfoy. Después de esto propongo parar a comer. Se me está haciendo largo. – propuso la pelirroja.

Pero en la mansión Malfoy ocurrió aquello tan esperado. Cuando todavía Crookshanks estaba en los brazos de Luna empezó a revolverse y cuando lo dejaron en el suelo, el gato olisqueó unos segundos y acabó colándose por la verja de la puerta principal.

Luna y Ginny se miraron con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Malfoy? – susurró Luna, como si levantando la voz alguien pudiera maldecirlas.

-es muy posible. Siempre la ha odiado. – la pequeña de los Weasley se llevó una uña a los dientes, aunque no solía morderse las uñas nunca – quizá solo ha olido un ratón… - propuso.

-vamos a esperarle. Quizá regrese.

Pero tras veinte minutos de impaciencia, Crookshanks no salía de la mansión.

-Luna, creo que tenemos a nuestro secuestrador. Será mejor que volvamos a casa. La tiene Malfoy y Crookshanks no va a volver.

* * *

**pues ya está, tienen al secuestrador ¿y que harán ahora? lo sabremos... en el próximo capitulo (que se adelantará si este capítulo recibe más reviews que el anterior, ahí lo dejo... jaja)**

**quiero agredecer sus reviews, como siempre, a: **

Marie Malfoy Morales

Sam Wallflower

Emma Felton

lis07

Lefrance13

Guest

Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black

lunatico0030

Sorciere-Rouge

dracoforever

Raquel1292

**¿a que en este Malfoy ya no os ha parecido todo un amor? jaja. esta perdido, no sabe que hacer y no quiere mostrarse ante hermione, por eso parece que sufra de bipolaridad. además que no entiende lo que está pasando entre ellos y sus sentimientos estan en guerra (de ahi el titulo, que tiene doble sentido jaja)**

**pues aquí os dejo, y recordad que si me dejáis un review, podreis sacar a Draco de quicio para que se os acerque tanto que podais notar su aliento sobre vuestros labios. y para los chicos (ahora voy a tener que hacer doble peloteo, tambien para hombres) si me dejais un review Luna se os declarara sin importarle donde y como XD**

**un besito fuerte!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: la luna roja**

Esa mañana Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy. Leía un libro sobre un sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¿vampiros? ¿Todavía piensas que pueda convertirme en uno?

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando el rubio le habló desde detrás, cerca de su oído. ¿Por qué tenía esa costumbre? La ponía nerviosa.

-tu bipolaridad me desconcierta, Malfoy. Llevas tres días evitándome y ahora me buscas. – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y volviendo al libro que estaba leyendo.

-no te estoy buscando, no seas egocéntrica – sonrió de medio lado cuando ella le miró con una ceja alzada, pues era lo que ella solía decirle a él – solo estaba aburrido.

-¿no tienes a nadie a quien matar hoy? – preguntó ella con desgana mientras él se sentaba en el mismo sofá, con el cuerpo vuelto hacia ella y sentado sobre su pierna derecha.

-mmm, solo me mandaron asustarte un poco. Mi padre dice que te tengo muy abandonada, lo que para él es demasiado libre. – se la quedó mirando y Hermione pensó si estaría sopesando el hacerlo. El rubio sacó su varita y le apuntó a la cara – debería hacerlo. Si mi padre te ve sin un rasguño, sospechará.

Agitó su varita frente a ella y Hermione cerró los ojos un instante. A través de los parpados vio la luz del hechizo dirigirse hacia ella, pero no sintió ningún tipo de dolor. Abrió los ojos cuando Draco comenzó a reírse.

-soy un artista, desde luego, me quedó muy real – se felicitó a si mismo riendo – y si ahora ponemos un poco de sangre en el labio – y la luz de su varita volvió a dirigirse a la cara de la castaña, que se sobresaltó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos cegada. – ahora si – rió.

-Draco Malfoy, basta de divertirte a mi costa. Límpiame la cara ahora mismo – le dijo enfadada.

-enojada y con ese ojo realmente estás muy divertida – seguía riendo el rubio. Con un movimiento de varita el libro que Hermione sostenía en sus manos fue sustituido por un espejo. – anda, observa mi genialidad. Realmente parece que te haya dado una buena paliza.

Hermione se escandalizó al observar su rostro en el espejo. Su ojo izquierdo prácticamente estaba negro y su labio parecía partido.

-devuelve mi rostro a la normalidad – le exigió la castaña – ¡y mi libro!

-no, es más divertido así. – le dijo el rubio mirándola con diversión.

-¿ah, sí? - Hermione se movió muy deprisa y arrebató la varita de las manos del rubio sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar. – Yo también se divertirme – y sin que la sorpresa se borrara de su rostro al ver que la chica le había arrebatado la varita con tanta facilidad, una luz lo iluminó. – sí. Una cicatriz muy sexy. Tus fans se morirán al verte. – se burló ella.

Se miraron largos segundos directamente a los ojos. Hermione se dio entonces cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer realmente, pues el acero de los ojos del chico congelándose no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba acorralada contra el sofá, con Draco prácticamente sobre ella y con la mano en la que sostenía la varita atrapada por la mano de él, por la muñeca, sobre el reposabrazos.

-no vuelvas a arrebatarme mi varita nunca más ¿me oyes? – Hermione no dijo nada, y siguió mirándole a los ojos desde la cercanía que él mismo estaba proporcionando. El agarre de su muñeca era fuerte y le dolía pero no se quejó ni un instante. Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo la respiración agitada del rubio sobre su rostro – y si lo haces, en lugar de ponerte a jugar, sal corriendo y escapa de aquí – Hermione tragó saliva totalmente cautivada por sus ojos y sus palabras susurrantes - ¿Por qué no escapas? ¡Joder!

Ambos se miraron largos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente y sin acercarse o alejarse el uno del otro. Solo mirándose estáticos.

-no quiero que te maten – dijo sin más la castaña en apenas un susurro. Observó como la expresión en el rostro del rubio iba cambiando conforme asimilaba sus palabras.

-eres una tonta, Granger – el rubio apoyó su frente contra la de la chica, que cerró los ojos confundida por el momento. La mano de él se aflojó en su muñeca y lentamente subió hasta cerrarse entre sus dedos. Ella lo aceptó cerrando también los suyos entre los del chico. – Griffindor ha hecho mucho mal a sus alumnos. Deberían cerrarla – propuso.

La castaña sintió ganas de sonreír, pues sabía que era una broma y él no solía bromear, pero era como si su cerebro en ese momento no respondiera, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo el contacto del rubio en los pocos lugares en los que se tocaban. Volvió a abrir los ojos y él seguía mirándola. En un movimiento involuntario sus narices se rozaron y Hermione soltó un suspiro. Jamás había estado de esa manera con un chico, en un contacto tan íntimo y cercano. En su estómago se instaló un hormigueo difícil de definir y lo peor es que aunque debería sentirse incómoda, se sentía bien bajo su cuerpo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando la mano libre de él subió por su brazo izquierdo para atrapar su otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos, pero los volvió a abrir repentinamente.

-¿has escuchado eso? – preguntó.

La magia que se había instalado entre ellos desapareció repentinamente, como si ambos se hubieran dado cuenta de sus posiciones y antes no hubieran sido conscientes. Draco la soltó y se incorporó en el sofá, no sin antes llevarse consigo la varita de la mano de ella. Carraspeó incómodo.

-no he oído nada ¿viene alguien? – la voz del chico sonaba algo ronca. Como si hiciera mucho que no hablaba.

-no es eso – Hermione se levantó, siguiendo un sonido familiar. Se asomó a la ventana - ¡por Merlín! Crookshanks…

Salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad y se abalanzó sobre las escaleras de mármol sin comprobar, como siempre hacía, si podría encontrarse con alguien. El ver a su mascota después de tanto tiempo había acabado con cualquier otro pensamiento racional.

-¡Crookshanks¡ - llamó cuando salió al jardín al borde de las lágrimas. Puede que para muchos solo fuera un animal, una mascota, pero para ella era un compañero, un amigo leal que estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas y que podía lograr consolarla más que cualquier otro. – ¡Crookshanks¡ - le volvió a llamar y lo vio salir de entre unos setos corriendo hacia ella. Cuando se encontraron a una distancia prudente, el gato saltó a sus brazos sin darle apenas tiempo a que se agachara a cogerlo. El animal maulló y ronroneó entre sus brazos, frotando su cabeza mientras Hermione le abrazaba con cariño. – oh Crookshanks, me has encontrado…

-¿ese bicho es tuyo? – Draco la había seguido muy de cerca, pues por un instante pensó que alguien se habría dejado las verjas abiertas. Llegó a tiempo para ver como el animal saltaba a los brazos de la griffindor – por Merlín… ¿estás llorando Granger?

-pobrecito, debe de haber estado buscándome desde que desaparecí, a saber donde ha estado ¿has pasado hambre gatito? – le preguntó con una caricia, secando sus lágrimas.

-y ahora habla con los gatos… – murmuró el rubio cruzándose de brazos y mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-vamos a dentro, te daré de comer, bebé. – e iba a caminar hacia el interior cuando Malfoy la detuvo.

-ah no, ese monstruo horrendo no va a entrar en mi casa. – el gato le bufó con ojos agresivos y el chico dio un paso hacia atrás.

-pero Malfoy, no puedo dejarlo aquí ahora que lo he encontrado. Solo es un gato, no va a hacer mal a nadie. No me hagas separarme de él ahora que me ha encontrado. Debe de haberlo pasado muy mal solo en la calle. – conforme hablaba abrazaba más y más a Crookshanks imaginándoselo.

-mi madre es alérgica a los animales – dijo él sin más.

-ja, ¿a todos? Si claro – se jactó la castaña – además, no es como si fuera a dejar que se acercara a esa arpía. – se dio cuenta lo que había dicho cuando el rubio frunció el ceño. – lo siento, no quería insultarla. – se acercó a él hasta estar apenas a un paso – por favor, Malfoy. He estado muy sola desde que estoy aquí, no puedes negarme ahora su compañía.

Draco la miró. Quería decirle que sí, que cogiera al dichoso bicho y que entrara en la mansión. Pero un mortífago no podía consentir caprichos a una cautiva. ¿y si alguien se enteraba?

-está bien, pero no puede salir de tu habitación. Para nada Granger ¿me he explicado? – consintió al fin como si su mente no fuera dueña de su boca ¿pero no había estado pensando en decirle que no?

-Gracias, gracias Malfoy. No notarás ni que está aquí. – y sonriente como una niña en navidad corrió hacia el interior de la mansión.

El rubio suspiró. Esa chica iba a acabar con él y con sus nervios. También con su paciencia, pues hacía días que no podía dejar de dar vueltas a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella.

Y por si fuera poco, la situación se le había escapado de las manos en la biblioteca ¿pero en que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en complicarse la vida a sí mismo? Al final iba a resultar que era vidente, después de todo… y eso no iba a ser bueno, pues si esa imagen que vio en clase de adivinación se cumplía, querría decir que él estaría completamente perdido.

* * *

Los gemelos Weasley se colocaron las orejas extensibles y las colaron por debajo de la puerta de las chicas, en la que su hermano pequeño acababa de entrar con una bandeja con la comida y dispuesto a disculparse con la rubia. Y por nada del mundo ellos se iban a perder eso.

-Luna, escúchame por favor… - se escuchó silencio en el interior – no, cállate tu Ginny, he venido a hablar con ella. – otro silencio – pues es precisamente lo que voy a hacer. Luna, siento lo que dije ahí abajo, solo es que… no siento lo mismo – silencio – Ginny no me estas dejando terminar, además es ella la que debería hablar. ¿Me perdonas, Luna? – silencio – por supuesto que no pensaba nada de eso. – esta vez el silenció duró un poco más – claro que podemos ser amigos, eso sería fantástico.

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron en la puerta.

-¿estás pensando lo que yo? – le preguntó Fred a George.

-¿Qué nuestro hermano ya se volvió completamente loco? – contestó George con otra pregunta.

-si, eso también. Me refiero a lo otro.

-¿Qué ahí dentro no hay nadie más que él? – preguntó esta vez su gemelo.

-exacto – dijo Fred – aquí hay gato encerrado.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, encontraron a Ron tumbado en una de las camas soltando tranquilamente su monólogo. Se incorporó sobresaltado cuando los vio entrar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – exigió nervioso.

-la pregunta no es esa – le dijo Fred cruzándose de brazos.

-la pregunta es con quién diablos estás hablando – George se puso en la misma posición - ¿Dónde están Ginny y Luna? – exigió.

-y no intentes mentirnos.

-no somos papa y mama.

-si no lo sueltas.

-te lo soltaremos a la fuerza.

Ron cerró los ojos. Hablar con sus hermanos era como ver un partido de tenis y seguir una conversación a la vez. Como hablar con una sola persona teniendo que mirar a dos. Suspiró resignado.

-cerrad la puerta y os lo contaré todo – accedió el hermano menor.

Cinco minutos después…

-¿Cómo que a buscar a Hermione? – preguntó George preocupado cuando el joven acabó la historia.

-¿Por qué no nos habéis avisado? – exigió Fred.

-¡también es nuestra amiga!

En ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación.

-por lo que veo no eres capaz de mantener la bocaza cerrada, Ronald – le regaño su hermana frotándose las manos, pues fuera hacía frio.

-¿la habéis encontrado? – preguntó su hermano saltando de la cama y obviando el comentario de la pelirroja.

-¡la encontramos! – dijo Luna dando saltitos, feliz.

-¿la habéis encontrado? – preguntaron a la vez los gemelos.

-ya he dicho que sí – volvió a contestar Luna suavemente sin perder el brillo de los ojos.

-bien, ¿y quién la tiene? – preguntó Ron al borde de la desesperación.

-no vais a creerlo – dijo Ginny – bueno, en realidad era de esperar…

-¡pero quién es! – dijeron los tres Weasley a la vez.

-Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione metió a Crookshanks en su habitación y se escabulló a las cocina por algo de comer para su mascota. Cuando regresó el animal se metió entre sus piernas y maulló alto, como recriminándole por haberle dejado solo. Cuando cerró de nuevo la puerta descubrió las marcas de garra en la madera de su puerta. Malfoy la iba a matar y no tenía su varita para arreglarlo.

Le dejó el cuenco con comida en el suelo y se sentó en la cama con una gran sonrisa viendo como el animalito comía. Aunque no pasó mucho hasta que dejó el plato de lado y subió a la cama junto a Hermione.

-pues tampoco tenías mucha hambre… - murmuró la castaña confundida. Se tumbó en la cama y le acarició entre las orejas y en el cuello, como a él le gustaba, cuando descubrió algo bajo el collar rojo que le había puesto la última vez. Era un trozo de pergamino. – "_mañana mismo verás la luna roja" – _leyó en un susurró.

El corazón se le aceleró al instante. Crookshanks no había venido solo, alguien le había traído y le había mandado un mensaje con él, aunque obviamente estaba en clave. Puso su mente a maquinar para descifrar lo que significaba realmente. En su cabeza se hizo la luz cuando recordó como Ron, una vez, llamó "luna roja" a Luna y Ginny porque siempre iban juntas en hogwarts.

Se levantó sobresaltada de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Crookshanks la siguió a sus pies, como si no quisiera alejarse. Sus amigas habían estado a solo unos metros de ella, tan cerca… y el mensaje era claro. Sabían dónde estaban e iban a sacarla. Mañana las vería.

- Crookshanks, debes quedarte aquí un minuto, voy a regresar enseguida ¿sí? – dijo agachándose y dándole una última caricia. El animal como si hubiera entendido se quedó sentado mirándola mientras ella salía por la puerta.

Recorrió el pasillo y abrió la puerta de Draco sin llamar, entrando y cerrando sin más tras ella. El rubio, salía del baño en ese momento abrochándose los pantalones.

Minutos antes Draco se había metido al baño con su varita. No olvidaba que supuestamente la chica le había hecho una cicatriz en su preciosa cara cuando le arrebató la varita y pensaba librarse de ella lo antes posible. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada silenciosa cuando la encontró.

"muy graciosa, Granger" pensó al descubrir en su frente la cicatriz con forma de rayo igualita a la de Potter. "increíble que piense en esas tonterías antes que en escapar". La idea fugaz de que probablemente se encontraba a gusto con él le cruzó la mente tan rápido como un relámpago apagándose en la tempestad ¿era eso posible?

Eliminó la cicatriz, fue al baño y salía a su habitación acabando de abrocharse los pantalones cuando la descubrió.

-existe algo que se llama privacidad ¿Todavía no lo has aprendido? Creí que había quedado claro después de estos meses - se quejó el rubio mientras Hermione apartaba la vista algo avergonzada.

-lo siento, pero tengo algo que decirte. Es importante.

-lo que no quita dar unos cuantos golpes a una puerta, no es tan costoso y…

-Malfoy, voy a escapar – le interrumpió ella. El rubio se calló al instante mientras la estudiaba detenidamente desde la puerta del baño.

-sabes que es imposible. Lo sabes, Granger. – le dijo seriamente - No sé a qué viene esto ahora…

Hermione lo pensó un momento, no sabía si debería decirle a él que sus amigas vendrían a por ella, pues podría avisar a alguien, e impedirlo, y sus amigas podrían resultar heridas. No sabía si vendrían con la orden, o con aurores… pero se lo estaba contando por una razón.

-van a… venir a rescatarme. No sé cómo, pero saben que estoy aquí, es por eso que trajeron a Crookshanks con un mensaje. – apretó con fuerza el pergamino arrugado dentro de su puño.

El silencio fue tan largo y denso que resultó bastante incómodo.

-creí que habías dicho que no querías verme muerto – dijo el rubio mirando a cualquier sitio menos a los ojos de la chica – es más, lo dijiste hace apenas una hora. Tu… - la enfrentó por fin – dijiste que no te irías…

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho, el rubio parecía abatido, perdido y completamente desdichado, abandonado. La chica sintió pena.

-es por eso que… - se acercó a él con pasos lentos – que… he venido a contártelo. Quiero que vengas conmigo… Draco – se atrevió a pronunciar.

De nuevo el silencio llenó la habitación durante varios segundos mientras se estudiaban con detenimiento.

-sabes que no puedo – dijo él apretando los dientes para no levantar la voz. Se había enfadado, cuando lo hacía sus ojos se volvían más duros y su color gris más glaciar y frío – si me voy, no volveré a tener nunca una oportunidad, para mi habrá acabado todo.

-pero es que no lo ves, Malfoy. Es si te quedas cuando no volverás a tener una oportunidad – dijo ella levantando la voz moderadamente, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien los escuchara – si te quedas con ellos tienes dos opciones. Si ganáis, vivirás pendiente de no cometer nunca un error, por mínimo que sea, pues entonces él te matará; vivirás siendo una marioneta para siempre, nunca tendrás una vida. Si ganamos nosotros, estarás el resto de tus días encerrado en azkaban. – Hermione suspiro y controló su voz de nuevo, haciéndola más suave. – si te quedas pierdes, si vienes conmigo… puedo salvarte. Te lo debo.

Observó la reacción del rubio, y no fue la que esperaba. Parecía que su enfado crecía por momentos. Sus nudillos estaban blancos en sus puños apretados y sus ojos parecían ser capaces de congelar la habitación con un solo pestañeo.

-es eso, ¿verdad? – dijo – solo tu necesidad de salvar a todo el mundo. Salvar a los elfos, salvar al mundo, salvarme a mí… - caminó pasándola para llegar hasta su puerta – sal de aquí, no necesito tu compasión para nada. – dijo antes de abrirla.

-malfoy, no quería…

-vete de aquí, ¡hazlo! – exigió. Su cara estaba comenzando a ponerse roja de la rabia, y Hermione decidió que era hora de dejarle solo. Quizá necesitaba pasar la noche reflexionando.

La castaña caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en el umbral.

-necesitaré que me devuelvas mi varita, por favor – dijo fríamente. Escuchó la carcajada sin gracia del rubio antes de salir al pasillo y después el fuerte portazo.

Se giró para mirar la puerta cerrada. La inundó el miedo de que realmente él no fuera con ella y al día siguiente sus caminos se separaran. Realmente podía decir que había llegado a conocer a Draco Malfoy, a uno distinto. Y no era únicamente la necesidad de salvarlo y sacarlo del mal camino, era una necesidad más fuerte que le atacaba el pecho en esos momentos, como si solo el pensar en dejarlo sólo le doliera, y el pensar que después de aquello podrían asesinarlo la mataba.

-te necesito conmigo. Ya no se seguir… - y era cierto, tenía miedo y había aprendido a paliarlo con su ayuda, como iba a hacerlo sin su extraña forma de ayudarla – sin ti…

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas! ya estoy de vuelta, y muuy contenta, ya que hemos sobrepasado los 100 reviews! estoy feliz XD. y por eso quiero agradeceros a todos con este capítulo que ha sido bastante especial, sobre todo porque nuestros protagonistas han tenido un gran acercamiento, aunqeu al final las cosas se haya torcido un poco.**

**así que esta vez quiero proponer un juego, y es que me contéis que pensáis que va a hacer Draco ante la propuesta de Hermione de irse con ella ¿la rechazará, no le dejará marchar para mantenerse a salvo, o se irá con ella?**

**cualquier cosa puede pasar!**

**y como cada capítulo, quiero agradecer vuestros reviews. muchas gracias a:**

**mariapotter2002**

Geovanna Pena

Lefrance13

Serena Princesita Hale: mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario en cada uno de mis capítulos, me ha encantado leerlos XD.

Marie Malfoy Morales

Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black: jaja, la verdad no se cuando llegará esa "accion" en la trama, diselo a tu amiga XD.

Guest

Sam Wallflower

Raquel1292

Emma Felton

**pues nada, esto es todo por hoy. si me he adelantado ha sido por todos los comentarios de serena, pero a partir de ahora considerare el subir antes los capítulos si batimos récord de reviews y de distintas personas jaja. aunque bueno, si queréis dejar más de uno no es que me vaya a molestar.**

**muchos besitos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: no tan deprisa, Granger**

-porqué siempre tiene que tener razón – se quejaba el rubio dando vueltas por su habitación – esa sabelotodo salvadora ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Piensa que puede llegar y pedirme, así, por las buenas, que lo deje todo, y me vaya con ella?

Se tiró sobre la cama de mal humor y siguió sus cavilaciones en silencio.

También era cierto que ella lo había dejado todo, y de forma obligatoria, nadie le había dado una opción que elegir, un camino que escoger. Después, más tarde, había decidido no dejarlo, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma. Se había quedado por él, pero no podía recriminarle que no desaprovechara esta oportunidad.

Quedarse era perder. Irse con ella, una oportunidad. Cualquiera lo vería claro ¿no? Dejar la comodidad de su hogar, su riqueza, su continuo temor…

Quizá seguiría teniendo miedo, pero no de la misma manera. Quizá podría dejar todo eso, pero no era capaz de dejar a sus amigos y salvarse él. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

Se levantó. Arrancó un trozo de pergamino y mientras llamaba a su águila, escribió con unos cuantos garabatos una nota rápida a sus amigos para que se reunieran con él allí. Hablar con ellos solía aclararle las cosas. Bueno, hablar con Theo le aclaraba las cosas y hablar con Blaise le confundía más. Por eso necesitaba a ambos.

Sonrió aun a su pesar mientras el águila se alejaba al pensar en los posibles comentarios de ellos.

* * *

-mañana es muy precipitado – repetía una y otra vez Ron Weasley a su hermana.

-te digo que tiene que ser mañana sí o sí, Ronald Weasley, no vamos a esperar más. – Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-además, le dijimos a Hermione que sería mañana, estará esperando. – explicó Luna, y Ginny rodó los ojos ante la bocaza de su amiga.

-¿Cómo que "le dijimos"? – intervino Fred - ¿es que hablasteis con ella?

-solo fue una nota… - se quejó Ginny.

-¿una nota? ¿Estáis locas? – gritó Ron, y todos le hicieron señas para que bajara la voz – cualquiera podría haber atrapado a Crookshanks y leído la nota – habló más bajito.

-obviamente estaba en clave, no somos idiotas. – dijo Ginny.

-aun así es probable que el gato no encontrara a Hermione ¿qué si está encerrada en las mazmorras? He estado allí y te aseguró que Crookshanks no llegaría hasta ella…

-está bien, si vas a seguir quejándote, no vengas y punto. Fin de la discusión. – sentenció la pelirroja – Los que tengan las agallas suficientes para hacerlo, esta noche a las 00:00 en nuestra habitación. ¡Vamos Luna! – y con eso las chicas salieron de la habitación.

-¿no te sientes orgulloso de que sea nuestra hermana? – preguntó George con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-si… nuestra hermana pequeña es genial – le siguió Fred – toda una bruja. Valiente y segura. No como otros…

-¿os parece bien? – se quejó Ron ya harto de que siempre se metieran con él cuando solo se estaba preocupando por su hermana – esa nota podría haber ido a parar a manos de cualquiera, podrían estar esperándonos, puede que el gato se equivocara y Hermione ni siquiera esté allí. Y sobre todo, Ginny o Luna podrían resultar heridas.

-es por eso que estaremos allí. – repuso Fred.

-no dejaremos que les pase nada. – continuó George.

-y Hermione estará allí. – dijo Fred.

-y si no lo está, la seguiremos buscando.

-y tu, que estás enamorado de ella, deberías ser el primero en salir para ir a buscarla.

-¡no estoy enamorado de ella! – se quejó de nuevo Ron, sintiendo como los colores de su cara le traicionaban subiendo hasta las orejas – pero es mi amiga, y por supuesto que iré a buscarla.

-genial – sonrió George levantándose.

-nos vemos luego entonces, trazaremos un buen plan para mañana – dijo Fred, y siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación dejando a Ron con sus sentimientos arremolinados en su interior.

Nadie se sentía tan solo como él en esa casa llena de gente. Siempre había sido objeto de las jugarretas de sus hermanos por ser el pequeño, mientras que a Ginny siempre le habían profesado una gran admiración y la habían acogido como a una aliada. Cuando conoció a Harry y Hermione, encontró apoyo incondicional en ellos y exclusivamente para él. Pero Harry seguía sin despertar, y Hermione, seguramente se sentía tan sola como él. Mucho peor que él. No tenía derecho a quejarse de su situación, y no lo hacía. Sabía muy bien que su familia le quería y harían cualquier cosa por él, y es por eso que él también tenía derecho a preocuparse.

Tenía más ganas que cualquiera de volver a ver a Hermione, de abrazarla, de tenerla de nuevo cerca de él, de escucharla hablar, y lo admitía, más de una vez había imaginado su reencuentro con un apasionado beso, fruto de los sentimientos de ambos. Pues aunque no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella, quería pensar que los suyos eran correspondidos. Había llorado más de una vez solo en su habitación el haberla perdido, la necesitaba con él, y cada vez lo tenía más claro. Pero todo ello no quitaba que no quisiera que le pasara nada a su hermana pequeña, ni a Luna tampoco.

Aunque le encantaría que se quedaran en casa, sabía que no era justo pensar así, pues estaban tan cualificadas o más que él para la batalla.

-ojala esto salga bien, Hermione. No sabes lo que deseo tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos… - susurró al aire, acercándose a la ventana y dejándose caer sobre el cristal con una mano a la vez que apoyaba su frente.

* * *

Era muy temprano, pero no había podido dormir y no podía seguir en la cama.

Crookshanks ronroneaba a sus pies mientras se secaba la cara que acababa de lavarse con agua muy fría.

No sabía qué hacer. Mientras se miraba en el espejo se debatía entre salir al jardín a esperar que pasara algo, o ir a ver a Draco para ver si se había replanteado las cosas.

Bien sabía que sería mejor no molestarle. Forzarle solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Dejaría que fuera él quien la buscara si es que quería irse con ella.

Se puso la capa antes de salir al frio invierno. Ya en el jardín se sentó apoyada en un muro oculto, y mientras acariciaba a Croockshanks miraba el cielo, pensando lo cerca que estaba la nieve de llegar, y con ella la navidad. Ojala pudiera pasar la navidad con sus seres queridos. Y ojala él estuviera allí.

Si, quería que estuviera con ella. Quería sacarlo de allí. Salvarlo como él había hecho. Se lo debía, eso es todo. Simplemente no soportaba pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle. No cuando él se había arriesgado salvándola.

Que distinto sería todo si él no se hubiera comportado de la forma en que lo había hecho. Es cierto que cuando llegó a la mansión verdaderamente pensaba que no la había dejado morir sólo para seguir humillándola y maltratándola, pero ahora podía decir que eso solo eran palabras. La había salvado porque no quería verla muerta, y aunque estuvo a punto de dejarla morir solo por orgullo, no lo hizo. Volvió a salvarla. Y aunque seguía gritándole, humillándole y tratándola como una sirvienta, la salvó de nuevo la noche que cambió a sus padres por unos desconocidos, y una vez más cuando el horrible vampiro… mejor no pensar en ello, pero ¿Cuántas veces habían sido? ¿no le debía ella lo mismo?

Y la forma en que se comportaba últimamente… ayer mismo, en la biblioteca ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿realmente ese Draco había estado bajo el egocentrismo de Malfoy todos esos años? ¿0 simplemente había cambiado a causa de los sentimientos que le estaban causando la guerra?

La recorrió un escalofrío cuando volvió a pensar en la tarde anterior en la biblioteca, y en las mariposas de su estómago cuando él había estado tan cerca, sobre ella. Nunca, jamás, había estado de forma con un hombre, y sobre todo, jamás pensó que ese fuera a ser Draco Malfoy. Y lo peor, peor de todo era que deseaba que ese sentimiento cálido volviera a instalarse en su pecho, quería volver a revivir esas mariposas en su estómago, quería esas caricias de sus dedos contra los suyos y el ligero peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. ¿volvería a sentir eso con otro? ¿Cuando se enamorara, tal vez? ¿quería que pasara con otro hombre? ¿Había sido especial solo porque era él? ¿o solo una reacción de su cuerpo?

Cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desordenándolo ligeramente. Se estaba mareando con tantas preguntas sin respuesta. No estaba habituada a no tener respuestas, y sabía que si él se quedaba nunca tendría esas respuestas. Pero a decir verdad, ella no abandonaría a su familia y a sus amigos, por muy malvados que fueran ¿quizá era eso lo que sentía Draco?

Entonces no iba a insistir. Ya había recibido una negativa, y aunque sabía que el rubio era bueno y no quería estar donde estaba, iba a respetar su decisión.

-solo que te va a matar… - se quejó a nadie, golpeando el suelo con rabia ante la tozudez del rubio. El muy estúpido iba a morir por no saber elegir la oferta correcta – estúpido, estúpido, estu… - se interrumpió cuando escuchó un enorme estruendo en el muro de la parte de atrás del jardín.

Se levantó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia allí, con Crookshanks en sus brazos.

* * *

-recordad, si la cosa se pone fea, o si nos están esperando, si no la encontramos… Ante cualquier imprevisto, nos desaperecemos y punto. TODOS – explicó Ron mirando explícitamente a su hermana.

-sí, sí… - dijo su hermana sin prestarle demasiada atención, y Ron se enfurruño cuando, además, sus hermanos rieron – este es el único trozo donde la seguridad acaba. Seguramente es donde se une el hechizo por las dos partes al rodear la casa.

-bien, recordad que solo se puede eliminar el hechizo protector durante un segundo – dijo Fred poniéndose serio de repente.

-por lo que – continuo George – el bombarda tiene que ser prácticamente al mismo tiempo, si no entra en contacto en ese segundo, no servirá.

-Ginny, voy a ello, lanza el bombarda en cuanto diga el hechizo – dijo Luna, y Ginny asintió. Se sonrieron la una a la otra antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Después de cuatro intentos fallidos, los gemelos las apartaron.

-nosotros nos sincronizamos mejor. – dijo George.

-ya sabéis, cosas de gemelos – terminó Fred guiñándoles un ojo con orgullo.

Y para sorpresa de todos, lo consiguieron a la primera. Se quedaron parados mirando el agujero provocado en el muro.

-rápido, ahora ya no hay tiempo para dudar – instó Ron – chispas verdes cuando alguien tenga a Hermione y nos largamos.

Los cinco comenzaron a correr al interior de la mansión.

Ginny y Luna pasaron setos, árboles y extraños animales sueltos. Luna casi pisa a un pavo real, y quería parar a disculparse, pero Ginny la arrastraba de la mano. Ron las seguía de cerca y los gemelos se habían ido por el otro jardín hacia la parte delantera.

* * *

Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la fuente del sonido. El corazón le martilleaba a toda prisa y había dejado de pensar. Solo quería encontrar a las personas que la salvarían y salir de allí. Aunque muy en el fondo de su cabeza sabía que el pensamiento de estar abandonando a Draco Malfoy a su suerte la atormentaría siempre.

-¡Ginny! ¡Luna! – las vio correr a lo lejos y casi se detuvo de la impresión de realmente estar viéndolas correr hacia ella.

El gato estaba aguantando como un campeón los trotes de su ama sin quejarse. Sonrió cuando escucho a Ginny llamarla. La habían visto. Estaba salvada, iba a salir, iba a reunirse con ellos, iba a… pero alguien la cogió con fuerza del brazo desde detrás de un árbol, haciendo que casi callera por la velocidad interrumpida que llevaba. Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por sujetar a Crookshanks en sus brazos. Cuando se recompuso supo que quien la tenía atrapada, rodeándola con un brazo por el pecho, y clavando su varita en su cuello, era él. Era Draco Malfoy.

-no tan deprisa, Granger.

Ginny se detuvo con Luna a apenas cinco metros de ella, y cuando se disponía a levantar su varita. Inesperadamente un encapuchado la asaltó por detrás, atrapando la mano de su varita para arrebatársela, y a ella misma por la cintura. En el acto Luna se alejó de ellos, apuntando con su varita alternativamente a los captores de sus dos amigas.

-¡suéltame gorila inútil! – gritó Ginny revolviéndose con fuerza para escapar.

-¿ya estamos con lo de gorila? – se quejó Blaise bajo su capucha - ¿Por qué gorila? ¿Se puede saber en qué me parezco a uno? – estaba realmente molesto - ¿es por el color de mi piel? Eso duele ¿sabes…?

Ginny se quedó quieta unos instantes al escuchar las quejas de su captor ¿Qué clase de mortífago se preocupaba como si fuera un niño insultado?

En ese momento fueron alertados por las quejas de Ron que aparecía también atrapado por otro encapuchado ante ellos. Luna se asustó más, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar chispas rojas al cielo para avisar a los gemelos, y rezar por que ellos no hubieran sido capturados y pudieran ayudarlos.

-bien hecho chicos… - dijo Draco desde el oído derecho de Hermione.

-no hagas esto, Malfoy. Por favor… - le suplicó la castaña, colocando su mano libre sobre la de él, que estaba sobre su hombro contrario, sujetándola por el pecho. Aunque ella no se habría movido con la varita apuntándole en el cuello.

-no tengo en mente que me maten, Granger. Lo siento, esto es por el bien de todos. – le susurró en el oído. Y su voz la tranquilizó. Se regañó a si misma por sentirse a salvo en sus brazos cuando estaba pasando todo lo contrario. Estaba en peligro, y no solo ella, también sus amigos. En ese momento aparecieron los gemelos frente a ellos.

-¡soltadles! – exigió George, mientras él apuntaba con la varita al captor de Ginny y su hermano al de Ron.

Ron se seguía removiendo cuando el encapuchado que le sujetaba le habló.

-escuchame Weasley. Voy a aflojar mi agarre. En cuanto lo haga deberás arrebatarme la varita y atraparme tú a mi – le dijo, y Ron se quedó quieto escuchando – solo atraparme. Si me atacas, tu hermana saldrá herida.

Ron no se lo pensó. Sabía que iba a ser una trampa, pero no en todas las trampas le daban ventaja, no iba a desaprovecharla. Con un movimiento rápido sus lugares se habían cambiado.

-bien hecho Ronnie – le chillo Fred, y Ron sonrió a su pesar, pues sabía que no había sido precisamente por sus habilidades. Permaneció atento a la escena, allí estaba pasando algo raro.

-¡Feni! – llamó Malfoy, y casi al instante la elfina apareció delante de él y Hermione. Algunas varitas se movieron instintivamente hacia el ser antes de volver a sus lugares al darse cuenta de que solo era un elfo – ahora. Avisa a padre.

-no Feni, no lo hagas por favor – pidió Hermione comenzando a llorar entre los brazos del rubio, que la apretaban con fuerza para que no escapara – somos amigas, ayúdame…

-espero volverla a ver, Hermione. – y se desapareció. En ese momento sus sollozos fueron más evidentes. Pues no solo ella volvía a estar atrapada. Sus amigos estaban en peligro. Y todo por salvarla. Todo sería más fácil si ella hubiera muerto aquella tarde en el expreso. O si quien ahora la agarraba no hubiera intervenido esa noche.

Escuchó un forcejeo y cuando levantó la vista y pudo ver entre sus lágrimas, descubrió que Ginny tenía atrapado al que, por su complexión, debía de ser Zabini. En esos momentos las varitas libres les apuntaban a ellos. ¿Tenían ventaja?

Iba a gritarles que se fueran y se salvaran cuando Draco le habló.

-ahora deja de llorar y escúchame bien ¿entiendes? – le susurró, y su voz llegó alta y clara en su oído, haciendo que dejara de llorar y olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer - ¿ves esa ventana? – Hermione miró hacia arriba a la única ventana que había – en cuanto Lucius se asome por ella debes arrebatarme la varita y, como han hecho tus amigos, atraparme. Finge ¿recuerdas?

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado, pues en ese momento observó la cara desencajada de Lucius en la ventana. Se destapaba el brazo para pedir ayuda mediante la marca. No tenía tiempo de reflexionar, pero supo que debía confiar en él. Hizo lo que le había dicho y en apenas un segundo ella le tenía agarrado y apuntaba con la varita de él a su cuello.

Observó como Lucius daba un golpe en el cristal y se desaparecía hecho humo. Cuando se dieron cuenta media docena de volutas de humo se extendían alrededor de ellos.

-¡desapareceos! – gritó Hermione con fuerza - ¡llevaos a los mortífagos que tenéis!

Y los demás no necesitaron una orden más.

Cuando el resto de mortífagos se materializaron en el jardín de los Malfoy. Allí ya no había nadie.

-¡Maldición! – gritó Lucius al tiempo que carbonizaba con su varita a un pavo real que andaba cerca.

* * *

**bien, pues hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy. parece que lo han conseguido ¿pero habrán acabado sus problemas? ¿que tal una nueva pregunta sobre la que dejaros pensando para que me conteis en vuestros reviews ¿si? pues ahí va: aceptará la orden a unos mortífagos con ellos? ¿que pensais? ya me contais...**

**y en cuanto a la pregunta del capítulo anterior, creo que tenemos una ganadora, pues la que más se acercó a lo que iba a pasar realmente fue...**

**Raquel1292**

**la que me dio la respuesta más completa y casi acierta todo lo que pasó jaja**

**y como siempre, quiero agradecer a todas las que participaron y me dejaron su comentario. muchas gracias a:**

merylune

cin-akane-bella

Marie Malfoy Morales

sailor mercuri o neptune

mariapotter2002

Serena Princesita Hale

UnaQueLee

Sam Wallflower

Sorciere-Rouge

Emma Felton

kirstty tu también te acercaste bastante a la respuesta, pues al final Draco acabó llamando a sus amigos, no se iría sin ellos.

Lefrance13

Dracoforevet

**y ahora ya me despido hasta el proximo capítulo. muchos besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: la defensa**

Hermione cayó al suelo, arrastrando con ella al chico que tenía cogido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba magia, y al hacerlo sin su varita no estaba segura si podría aparecerse correctamente sin sufrir una despartición en ella, o en Malfoy, al cual llevaba consigo.

Desde el suelo, Draco y ella se miraron unos segundos, diciéndoselo todo. Hasta que una cabellera rubia aterrizó encima de Hermione. Tras ella una pelirroja hizo lo mismo y Draco sintió como lo levantaban del suelo y lo atrapaban de nuevo. Esta vez era uno de los gemelos. Sus amigos también estaban retenidos. ¿Realmente había sido una buena idea?

-oh, te he echado tanto, tantísimo de menos Hermione – decía Luna desde el suelo regando de besos el rostro de Hermione.

-Luna déjame sitio, yo también quiero abrazarla. – se quejaba Ginny con los ojos llorosos.

En cambio Hermione lloraba como una magdalena, pero Draco pudo ver un cambio en sus lágrimas. Sonreía y se la veía feliz.

-os quiero tanto chicas – susurraba una y otra vez entre sollozos, abrazándolas a ambas.

Pero el rubio no pudo seguir escuchando la escena, pues lo llevaban hacia el interior de la destartalada casa de los Weasley. Mientras cruzaba el ancho jardín pudo ver a alguien que reconoció como la madre de Hermione correr hacia el grupo de chicas. También iba llorando y tras ella la señora Weasley caminaba presurosa debatiéndose entre las lágrimas y la preocupación.

Al parecer ya habían notado la desaparición de los chicos y los habían visto llegar desde la ventana.

El rubio se giró una última vez para ver el reencuentro de madre e hija.

* * *

Hermione se deshizo con cariño de sus amigas tan pronto vio a su madre correr hacia ella llamándola.

-¡mama! – sollozó levantándose para encontrarse con ella fundiéndose en un gran abrazo.

-mi niña, mi pequeña – lloraba se madre abrazándola mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba comprobar que su hija estuviera sana y salva.

-no llores mama, estoy bien.

-no sé qué voy a hacer con vosotras – "regañaba" la señora Weasley al tiempo que abrazaba a las otras dos.

-entrad en el campo de fuerza protector, podrían seguiros – gritaba el señor Weasley acercándose a ellos por el jardín.

-¡Hermy! – gritó un hombre tras él con asombro – realmente eres tú. ¡Hermione!

Y la castaña caminó hacia el campo protector sin conseguir que su madre la soltara para abrazar a su padre.

-un momento – susurró la chica secándose las lágrimas y cayendo en la cuenta de que le faltaba alguien allí - ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

-no te preocupes, preciosa – le dijo con cariño el señor Weasley – están atrapados, y en cuanto todos comprueben que estás a salvo llamaremos a azkaban para que se los lleven.

-¡no! – dijo Hermione dejándolos a todos sin habla – estáis cometiendo un error – y dicho eso se apresuró al interior de la casa.

-¿vas a pegar a alguien que no puede defenderse? – retaba Draco a Ron, el primero completamente atado a una silla. A Ron lo retenía Lupin para que no se echara encima del rubio. Parecía estar fuera de sus casillas y las palabras de Malfoy solo le alentaban a lanzarse sobre él. – podría contigo aún en estas condiciones – sonrió con suficiencia el rubio.

¿Cómo podía ser tan petulante aun en la situación en que se encontraba?

-basta Ron – dijo firmemente Hermione desde la puerta del salón, donde los habían metido – ¡soltadlos!

-¡pero tú estás Loca! - dijo Ron deshaciéndose de Lupin y enfrentándose a su amiga - ¿te han lavado el cerebro o qué? No vamos a soltar a estos mortífagos.

-Malfoy y sus amigos vienen conmigo – dijo sin más. Ya todos en la madriguera presenciaban la escena.

Draco la miraba atentamente. Él nunca habría enfrentado a su familia y amigos por ella. Al menos no directamente.

-no puedo creerlo ¿estás defendiendo a los mortífagos que te han secuestrado y retenido durante meses? – en verdad Ron no podía creer las palabras de la castaña, y por las expresiones de la sala, pocos daban crédito a la defensa de Hermione.

-Malfoy me salvó de la muerte. Me ha salvado innumerables veces – el rubio miró al suelo con incomodidad. No le gustaba la idea de que ella lo pregonara. No quería que la gente se hiciera juicios equivocados sobre él. – también salvó a mis padres – informó buscando a sus progenitores con la mirada. Ellos se veían preocupados. Se ahorró el hecho de que la tuvo encerrada en las mazmorras hasta casi dejarla morir. Eso no lo diría nunca.

-si tanto te ha cuidado este mal nacido ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cara, eh? – Ron se acercó a ella y la cogió de la barbilla para que todos pudiera apreciar su ojo morado y su labio partido – más parece que como si te hubiera dado una paliza – algunos presentes asentían de acuerdo y otros la miraban con preocupación.

-por favor, Ronald – dijo enfadada deshaciéndose de su mano. Cuando el pelirrojo se ponía en plan cabeza dura no había quien le hiciera entrar en razón – solo es un encantamiento.

Hermione se detuvo un momento para mirar al rubio. Él la estaba mirando.

-en mi bolsillo interior derecho – dijo él sin más.

Hermione se acercó, y evitando tocarle más de lo necesario sacó su propia varita de donde el chico le había indicado.

-gracias por traerla – le susurró ella, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Con su mirada se disculpaba por la bienvenida. Él solo asintió.

Con un movimiento, y armada ya con su propia varita, su cara volvió a la normalidad. Los murmullos inundaron la sala. Comprendían que algo raro estaba pasando.

-bien, bien ¡silencio, por favor! – dijo Lupin levantando la voz – creo que lo mejor y más sensato es que nos sentemos tranquilamente y Hermione nos cuente lo que ha ocurrido durante estos meses.

-y de paso que mis hijos me expliquen cómo se les ha ocurrido escaparse para colarse en la casa de un mortífago. – dijo enfadada la señora Weasley. Los susodichos miraron en todas direcciones, evitando la mirada de su madre.

-está bien, os contaré todo. Pero antes debéis desatadlos.

-estás loca si piensas que voy a mover una sola cuerda de esos enfermos – le gritó Ron, seguía fuera de sus casillas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cuadriculado?

-¡basta, Ronald! – Ginny salió en defensa de su amiga, colocándose junto a ella y cogiendo su mano – no hables así a Hermione. Ella tiene derecho a explicarse y tú no debes acusarla antes de escucharla. – por primera vez echó un vistazo a las personas que habían traído consigo. Sus rostros ya estaban descubiertos y reconoció a los otros dos también de Slytherin. El de piel más oscura la miraba tan fijamente que tuvo que apartar la vista, incómoda.

Ron, todo rojo ya, hasta las orejas, dejo su contestación cuando Lupin puso una mano en su hombro.

-vamos a calmarnos. ¿Por qué no pasamos a la cocina? – propuso el antiguo profesor – Ninphadora ¿Por qué no preparas té para todos? - los presentes comenzaron a pasar a la cocina – Bill, desátalos. Solo mantendremos las cuerdas en las manos como medida de seguridad – añadió mirando a Hermione, que suspiró. Se estaba sintiendo realmente cansada solo de pensar en la gran explicación que vendría.

-Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigos me han estado ayudando desde que estoy encerrada – dijo una vez todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Hermione se puso al lado del rubio, que mantenía las manos atadas en su regazo y miraba a todo y todos con su habitual cara de asco, lo que hacía menos creíble el testimonio de la chica. – ellos nunca quisieron están con Voldemort, solo no tuvieron opción…

-siempre hay opción ¿te has tragado ese cuento? Eres tan ingenua Hermione… - decía Ron, que había estado mirando alternativamente a ella y a Malfoy rojo de ira ¿porqué se sentaba junto a él? – podrían haber elegido nuestro bando desde un principio.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Alguien puede decirme que habría pensado si alguno de estos chicos hubiera pedido estar en nuestro bando? – preguntó Hermione mirando a todos los presentes.

Al instante Luna levantó una mano.

-Luna, no es necesario que levantes la mano para hablar – le explicó Lupin con cariño.

Blaise rió por lo bajo, pero se detuvo cuando encontró la mirada asesina de la pequeña de los Weasley dirigida hacia él.

-yo habría pensado que solo querían unirse a nosotros para pasar información a los mortífagos. Excepto de Nott. Él es bueno porque una vez que ayudó a bajar una de mis zapatillas del sauce boxeador.

Todos miraron al pálido chico, que intentó sonreír consiguiendo una extraña mueca.

-es cierto que todos habríamos desconfiado de ellos – dijo Charlie – pero es que sus familias son seguidores de Voldemort ¿Por qué no íbamos a pensar que querrían seguir sus pasos?

-¿no os dais cuenta de que con ese pensamiento les hemos empujado, desde siempre, a no tener opción? En ningún momento tuvieron elección – dijo Hermione – desde que nacieron, fueron juzgados sin tenerlos en cuenta como personas con personalidades propias y pensamientos propios.

-tienes toda la razón. – intervino el señor Weasley – nunca dimos una oportunidad a estos chicos.

-su comportamiento no ayudo, precisamente, a que pensáramos distinto de ellos – dijo Fred.

-aunque eran dignos contrincantes de bromas. – añadió George con nostalgia.

-si… ¡tú! – dijo Fred señalando a Blaise – una vez Mcgonagall te castigo por una broma nuestra.

-¡cierto! Nos ofendió profundamente. Fue una de las mejores.

-y tú te llevaste el mérito de todo…

-intenté explicarle a Mcgonagall que no fui yo, pero había tantas chicas suspirando y mirándome como a un héroe que… - se defendió Blaise como si fuera una charla de amigos.

-si… esa era la mejor parte. Las chicas. – sonrió George golpeando a su hermano con complicidad.

-chicos, nos estamos desviando un poco del tema – intervino Lupin de nuevo – creo que ahora debemos escuchar a los chicos, pero deberéis tomar veritaserum antes de hablar. Lo comprendéis ¿verdad? - Los chicos asintieron, excepto Malfoy que se mantuvo impasible y realmente serio. Una vez los tres hubieron bebido, comenzó el interrogatorio – ¿algo que decir en vuestra defensa?

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Theo se decidió a hablar.

-en nuestra defensa diremos que nunca hemos hecho realmente daño a nadie a menos que estuviéramos bajo demasiada presión. Solíamos evitar los encargos de alguna forma u otra, haciendo creer al resto que los habíamos cumplido.

-sí, como los de los padres de Granger. Malfoy insistió mucho en que debíamos cambiarlos por otras personas ¡auch, Draco! Tranquilo, no voy a hablar más de la cuenta – dijo Blaise.

-diciendo eso, ya estás hablando más de la cuenta – se quejó Draco. Algunos presentes ocultaron sus risas. Hermione se sonrojó sin saber muy bien el motivo.

-pero cambiando a los padres de Hermione, dejasteis que otros murieran en su lugar. Y al parecer no fue una muerte limpia… - dijo Lupin, que pudo ver la escena.

-alguien tenía que morir allí, lo único que quería es que Granger no sufriera. Ya estaba pasando por bastante – dijo Draco maldiciendo la poción. Podía sentir los ojos de la chica mirándole fijamente, por lo que no se movió ni un músculo y continuó mirando una cucharita sobre la mesa.

-¿y porque nos atrapasteis cuando fuimos a salvar a Hermione? - preguntó Ron como si ese argumento fuera irrebatible.

-Hermione me pidió que fuera con ella. Me dio a entender que mi única oportunidad iba a ser estar de vuestro lado, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos.

-tampoco podíamos irnos sin más. – dijo Theo – en cambio si hacíamos creer al resto de los mortífagos que nos habían llevado como rehenes, bueno…

-os cubgíais las espaldas pog si no os aceptábamos aquí – habló Fleur por primera vez.

-siempre podríamos decir que habíamos escapado si no nos creíais – corroboró Theo.

-es cierto. A mí éste – dijo Ginny señalando a Blaise – me dijo que le arrebatara a varita y le atrapara. Lo tenían todo planeado.

-claro que es cierto, estamos bajo los efectos del veritaserum – le contestó Blaise molesto – por cierto, me llamo Blaise Zabini, no "éste".

-pero Lucius si que era realmente peligroso, y mucha de la gente que se reunía en la mansión Malfoy, también. Por eso los moretones de mi cara. He tenido mucha suerte de que fuera Malfoy quien se ocupara de mí como prisionera… pero ellos son buenos, tenéis que creerme. De otro modo, jamás los habría traído aquí – se excusó Hermione desesperada por que la creyeran.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija – le dijo su padre, sentado al lado de su madre, que a su vez estaba sentada junto a Hermione agarrada a su mano.

-bien, yo siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades, y estos chicos obviamente están diciendo la verdad. – sentenció Remus Lupin.

-pero eso no quiere decir que deban quedarse en mi casa. No están con los mortífagos, perfecto. Pero que se larguen y luchen por su cuenta.

-no seas injusto Ron. Yo los traje conmigo, no puedo dejarlos ahora a su suerte.

-ya los has sacado de allí – siguió Ron – tu deuda ha acabado. Que se marchen.

-si ellos se van, entonces yo me voy con ellos – la castaña estaba realmente enfadada con su amigo.

-calma chicos. Aquí somos muchas personas. Lo más justo es que hagamos una votación – dijo Bill – a favor de que estos chicos se queden aquí. – anunció.

Hermione fue la primera en levantar la mano. Solo basto una mirada a sus dos amigas para que estas hicieran lo mismo. Los gemelos y los padres de Hermione, junto con Lupin, fueron los siguientes. Poco a poco, excepto Ron, todos votaron a favor.

El pelirrojo se levantó con fuerza, tirando la silla y saliendo de la cocina hacia el piso superior.

-si Harry estuviera aquí estaría de mi parte… - le escucharon murmurar antes de salir.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde está Harry? – todos la miraron con preocupación, pero sin llegar a contestarle. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, negando con la cabeza – oh no, no estará…

-claro que no – dijo Ginny levantándose – ven con nosotras.

Las tres chicas salieron de la cocina y guiaron a la castaña a la habitación donde Harry dormía desde hace tanto tiempo.

-está en coma. Esos aparatos lo mantienen con vida – le informó Ginny cuando entraron – pero no quiere despertar – a la pequeña Weasley se le quebró la voz.

-Harry… - Hermione se sentó en la cama, agarrando con cariño la mano del chico para llevársela a la boca y darle un suave beso. De nuevo se sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

-no es que no quiera despertar, Ginny. Es que no puede – le dijo Luna a su amiga abrazándola sobre los hombros.

-Ginny… lo siento tanto, vosotros... – comenzó Hermione.

-nosotros nada – dijo Ginny frotándose los ojos y deshaciéndose del abrazo de Luna – el me dejó antes de volver a casa, y ahora no quiere volver conmigo. ¡No lo necesito! – terminó enfadada ocultando su rostro tras sus manos para que no la vieran llorar.

Sus dos amigas corrieron a abrazarla.

-sabes muy bien que él lo hizo para protegerte. – la confortó Hermione.

-déjala, seguramente mañana se pasará el día aquí metida con él. Hay días en que realmente le odia, y días que no puede dejarle solo. Ya la conoces.

-Luna, deja de hablar como si no estuviera delante – dijo la pelirroja limpiando sus lágrimas de nuevo. Pero rompió a reír con algo de tristeza, pues Luna tenía razón. Pronto todas reían. – además, lo importante es que estás aquí de nuevo, Hermione.

-sí, estábamos tan preocupadas por ti… - dijo Luna.

-no volveremos a separarnos nunca, chicas – dijo Hermione abrazando a ambas.

* * *

Draco se frotó las muñecas cuando le desataron. No porque le dolieran realmente, sino porque se sentía tan incómodo en aquella estancia llena de desconocidos que no sabía qué hacer. Y encima ella había desaparecido.

De pronto alguien le abrazó por sorpresa. De no ser porque olían distinto y porque la presión alrededor de su cuello era distinta, habría pensado que era Hermione la que le abrazaba. Pero era su madre.

-gracias, gracias por salvarnos esa noche, y sobre todo, gracias por salvar a mi hija – le soltó y le miró intensamente a los ojos – te debo mi vida, Draco Malfoy.

-no se preocupe, señora – murmuró el rubio más incómodo si cabía.

-eres un buen chico – el señor Granger le dio unas palmadas amistosas en su espalda. Antes, cuando era más joven, soñaba que si hacía algo bien y complacía a su padre, tendría un gesto parecido con él. Lo había visto hacer a muchos padres con sus hijos, sobre todo en el andén, pero al final, la primera vez que lo recibía era del padre de otra persona.

-lo siento mucho, pero como veis la casa es pequeña, y ya la hemos agrandado lo posible – intervino la señora Weasley, dirigiéndose a los tres – voy a tener que instalaros en la sala de estar. Por la noche convertiremos los sofás en camas, solo que no habrá mucha privacidad. En realidad hace mucho que en esta casa no hay privacidad ninguna – murmuró la señora Weasley más para sí misma.

-no se preocupe, señora. Estaremos bien en la sala de estar. – contestó educadamente Theo – somos nosotros los que debemos agradecerle por acogernos en su casa.

-no es nada, cielo… - sonrió la señora Weasley al chico dando unas palmaditas en su hombro con cariño. – sentaos. Seguro que tenéis algo de hambre. Pronto comeremos.

Mientras se sentaban, las chicas volvieron a la cocina. Hermione se sentó entre sus dos amigas y estuvieron charlando durante toda la comida. La madre de Hermione de vez en cuando le tendía la mano para que se la cogiera, y ambos padres no dejaban de mirarla, como si temieran que fuera a volver a desaparecer. La castaña había mirado varias veces en dirección a Ron Weasley, que miraba su comida cabizbajo, y solo una vez había mirado a Draco Malfoy. Y él podía jurarlo, pues no había dejado de mirarla en toda la comida.

Estaba enfadado. No, muy enfadado. Pero no iba a quejarse ante nadie, ni con sus amigos, y posiblemente tampoco con ella. Y no podría hacerlo porque no volvería a verla sola nunca más. No en esa casa. Había estado demasiado acostumbrado a tenerla para él solo.

Y la gran pregunta era ¿por qué le molestaba esa situación?

Removía su plato sin apenas comer, y tres cuartos de lo mismo hacían sus dos amigos. Estaban incómodos, y nadie les hablaba. Entre ellos tampoco lo hicieron.

Cuando la comida terminó, y mientras algunos se levantaban a recoger la mesa, Ron se levantó y sin decir nada a nadie, salió de la cocina. Enseguida Hermione se disculpó y salió tras él.

Draco comenzó a apretar los puños, pero antes de que lo hiciera demasiado fuerte, Theo le quitó gentilmente el vaso que sujetaba.

-no es necesario que rompas nada ahora mismo – le susurró.

-no creo que esos dos tengan nada, ya viste como él le hablaba… - comentó Blaise, también por lo bajo.

-¿y por qué cuernos crees que a mi podría interesarme si tienen o no tienen nada, Blaise? – preguntó Draco rozando la ira. Lo mejor habría sido quedarse en casa y olvidarse de esa bruja.

-solo decía… - se disculpó el moreno con una sonrisa burlona que enfureció más si cabía al rubio. Pero no se pudo quejar porque en ese momento se sentaron junto a ellos los gemelos Weasley.

-bueno, ¿y que tal es eso de ser mortífago? – preguntó uno de ellos

-¿muchas misiones suicidas? – preguntó el otro.

-no creas – contestó Blaise como si fuera una pregunta cualquiera – no nos dejaban hacer mucho. Ya sabéis, por ser los más jóvenes e inexpertos.

-esa era la parte buena – añadió Theo.

-pues aquí estamos igual. Los adultos no nos dejan ni participar, ni oír – les dijo George.

-la diferencia es que nosotros queremos participar – dijo Fred.

-y creemos que tenemos derecho a saber lo que pasa – continuo George.

-es por eso que –Fred bajo la voz antes de continuar – hace años creamos las orejas extensibles.

-gracias a ellas sabemos todo lo que está pasando y lo que los adultos hablan.

-¿estáis intentando vendérnoslas? – preguntó Draco con indiferencia.

-¿habéis traído pasta? – preguntó a su vez Fred.

-no. – dijo sinceramente Theo.

-ni un Sickle – añadió Blaise.

-entonces no hay mucho negocio por aquí… - le dijo George a su hermano.

-vaya…, pensamos que querríais información para pasar a Voldemort – les dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa.

Los otros tres se pusieron serios al instante.

-no pongáis esa cara, no es cierto – Ginny apareció tras sus hermanos, junto a ella estaba Luna – ya los iréis conociendo…

-no sé porque me siento ofendido, hermanita – dijo George en absoluto ofendido.

-ya no importa – dijo Ginny observando cómo su madre recogía de la mesa los dos últimos vasos – tenemos que irnos…

-tres… - dijo Luna sonriendo.

-dos… - la siguió Ginny rodando los ojos.

-uno – acabó Fred.

-chicos, porque no pasáis al salón, o podéis enseñarle la casa a los chicos – les dijo la señora Weasley.

-claro mamá – le sonrió Ginny con falsa inocencia. – es su sutil forma de echarnos… - susurró a los chicos.

Los siete se levantaron y salieron de la cocina.

* * *

**bueno, la verdad es que hoy no tengo demasiado tiempo, así que solo paso por aquí para dejar el capítulo y como siempre, agradecer vuestros reviews, eso si, hoy en general a todos. espero que hayáis disfrutado de estas lineas.**

**hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Agua de hadas para limpiar el aura**

-Ron, espera – le llamó Hermione. Al instante, el pelirrojo se detuvo al pie de la escalera – yo…

-lo siento mucho, Hermione – se disculpó el chico enfrentándola – te aseguro que lo único que quería cuando te volviera a ver era abrazarte, no gritarte como he hecho, solo que… el ver a Malfoy contigo, el verte defendiéndolo después de todo lo que te ha hecho, yo…

-te entiendo perfectamente, Ron. Pero sigo esperando el abrazo de mi mejor amigo – dijo ella sonriendo. No pretendía ponerse a discutir después de tanto tiempo sin verle.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces antes de dar dos zancadas para alcanzarla y abrazarla con fuerza.

-no sabes cómo te he echado de menos, por favor perdona lo de antes…

-claro. Yo también te he echado de menos. A todos…

-bien, final feliz para los tortolitos. – dijo George sobresaltándolos y haciendo que se separaran – ahora busquemos algo que hacer…

-podemos enseñaros la casa – propuso Luna mirando a los recién llegados – y así podré deciros los rincones que debéis evitar, ya sabéis, por los torposoplos… - susurró con complicidad.

Blaise y Theo se miraron interrogantes. Draco apartó la mirada de la castaña cuando esta encontró la suya.

Hermione, con esa única mirada podría jurar que el rubio estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-si, si, las chicas os la enseñaran, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer – se escuchaba decir a Fred.

Cuando todos comenzaron a subir las destartaladas escaleras, Hermione detuvo a Draco agarrándole de un brazo. Su mirada de hielo la hizo retrocedes dos pasos instintivamente, pasos que él acortó sin paciencia.

-¿estás bien? – le preguntó la chica.

-¿por qué has insistido tanto en que viniera? ¿para esto? – dijo él susurrando, pero con fuerza e ira.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-lo sabes muy bien, hemos estado toda la mañana solos, en una casa desconocida, con gente desconocida y que, además de desconfiar de nosotros, nos detestan, y tu…

-no te he hecho caso… - acabó Hermione, comprendiendo. – no es que tú me dieras una calurosa bienvenida cuando llegué a tu casa, precisamente – le recriminó ella, ofendida de que le reclamará por algo así. Solo no había visto a sus seres queridos por meses.

-¿entonces es una venganza? – comprendió el rubio.

Hermione suavizó la mirada. Ella no era una persona vengativa, por supuesto que no había querido decir eso. Ella le había llevado allí y después lo había dejado de lado. Como mínimo podría haberse sentado cerca de él en la comida y haberles dado conversación, o al menos incluirlos.

-tienes razón – la chica estiró su brazo hasta acariciarle la mejilla con su mano – lo siento mucho, debí… - pero se cortó, pues él había apartado la cara de su mano. La chica se sintió herida, pero no lo demostró – olvidé que te da asco que te toque, y que eso no cambiará – dijo entre dolida y enfadada. Después se giró para subir las escaleras y reunirse con el resto.

-Granger – esta vez él la agarró a ella de la mano para detenerla – solo… no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen de la forma en que tu lo haces – se sinceró él mirando al suelo. Ella sabía lo mucho que le podía haber costado decir esas palabras – no me importa que lo hagas – añadió soltándola.

-poco a poco – dijo ella, sin saber muy bien por qué. Se sintió algo incomoda después de aquello – eh… ¿quieres ver la parte de arriba?

Draco no tenía ningún interés por conocer la madriguera de los Weasley, pero asintió siguiendo a la chica por las escaleras.

* * *

Los adultos se habían sentado de nuevo alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-creo que deberíamos dejar de lado la reunión anterior y centrarnos en los chicos que han llegado hoy. – comunicó Lupin.

-es obvio que han estado diciendo la verdad, han tomado veritaserum – dijo Arthur Weasley.

-pero debemos tener en cuenta las familias de las que proceden – dijo Bill – puede que ahora estén asustados, pero… bueno, tienen la marca ¿no?

-no me parece justo que les juzguemos por la familia que tienen – intervinó Tonks – quiero decir, al fin y al cabo Draco Malfoy es mi primo, nuestra familia es la misma, y yo estoy de vuestro lado. Yo confío en ellos, merecen la oportunidad que siempre se les ha negado.

-estoy de acuerdo con Ninphadora – dijo su esposo.

-deben de haber estado viviendo un horror – dijo Molly, que estaba preparando café y té.

-y aún así han tenido la fuerza y el valor para plantar cara a quienes quieran que sean contra los que lucháis – dijo la señora Granger, que no solía intervenir en la reuniones, pero había pedido estar presente desde que llegó con su esposo – quiero decir, el chico… Draco, se arriesgó por salvarnos, y no tenía por qué haberlo hecho.

-bien, que se quedan entonces está decidido. Pero tenemos que hacer algo con el espacio. – dijo Molly sentándose, después de servir a los presentes – no sabemos cuánto va a durar esto, y cada vez somos más personas, no podemos dejarles durmiendo en los sofás del salón. Son… bueno, bastante viejos… - añadió con timidez.

-creo que es tiempo de que regresemos al antiguo cuartel. – dijo Remus Lupin.

-¿volver a grimmauld place? ¿a la mansión Black? – preguntó Molly.

-pego esa mansión pegtenece a Hagui…

-Harry estaría encantado de ayudar y dejarnos estar allí, Fleur. – volvió a hablar Lupin – deberemos hacer un nuevo hechizo fidelio…

-deberías ser tu el guardían, Lupin – dijo el señor Weasley – y creo que hablo en nombre de todos. – los presenten asintieron de acuerdo.

-claro… - contestó Lupin algo acalorado por la confianza de todos.

-bien, creo que allí estaremos todos mucho más cómodos – dijo Molly – pero queda una semana para navidad, esperemos hasta entonces y después les diremos a los chicos.

Todos asintieron en conformidad.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy apretó con fuerza los ojos ante la brutal intromisión de Voldemort a sus recuerdos. Su amo no era un hombre de palabras, odiaba las explicaciones. Para él era mucho más efectivo ver lo ocurrido directamente en la mente de sus víctimas y seguidores.

-¿quieres decirme, Lucius, que tu hijo se dejó atrapar tan fácil?

-mi señor, el ataque fue una sorpresa para todos, estaban en inferioridad numérica y…

-no me des excusas – rugió Voldemort – tu hijo me ha fallado, y más vale que a esos chicos les maten allí donde van, porque no quiero mortífagos tan débiles entre mis filas. Hazte a la idea, Lucius, de que ya no tienes un hijo.

-si… amo. Si lo vuelvo a ver, yo mismo acabaré con él. – dijo el hombre haciendo una profunda reverencia.

* * *

Era Ginny la que se había ocupado de enseñar cada una de las habitaciones a los recién llegados. Hermione y Draco ya se habían reunido con el resto y los gemelos habían desaparecido.

-esto es la jungla selvática, también llamada habitación de los chicos – comentó la pelirroja con diversión. Hermione y Luna rieron y Draco miró la desordenada habitación con desagrado.

-y esta es la habitación de las chicas – concluyó sin abrir la puerta.

-¿crees que es seguro mostrarnos donde esta vuestra habitación, preciosa? – preguntó Blaise Zabini apoyándose con aire desenfadado en la pared del pasillo.

-lo que es seguro es que te arrepentirás como oses entrar en muestra habitación, Zabini – contestó ella sonriendo, con falsa dulzura.

-quizá seas tú la que acabe invitándome, o mejor – sonrió con suficiencia – rogándome porque entre ahí – señaló con la mirada la puerta cerrada.

La pequeña de los Weasley se acercó hasta él, estando a una distancia en la que el chico podría haber contado cada una de las pecas de su rostro.

-ni en tus sueños más calientes, Blaise Zabini. – dicho esto, Ginny se alejó por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

-Merlín, me encanta – comentó el moreno cuando se quedó rezagado con sus amigos – no es fácil encontrar una chica con carácter.

-pues deben de reproducirse aquí – comentó Draco, dejando claro de quien hablaba. Prosiguió cuando sus dos amigos le miraron – de todas formas he oído que la Weasley tiene demasiado carácter.

-todo un reto – sonrió Blaise.

-olvídate – comentó Theo mientras regresaban al salón – todo el mundo sabe que es de Potter.

-lo que yo sé es que las personas no tienen propiedad, y no veo a Potter por ningún lado – después de decir esto, el moreno se volvió hacia las chicas, que ya habían regresado al salón y se habían sentado en una alfombra, cerca de la chimenea – oye ¿y dónde está Potter?

Ginny se puso a avivar el fuego con la varita, seguramente para obviar la pregunta y no hablar del tema.

-¿no lo sabéis? Harry Potter está en coma – comunicó Luna sacando unas extrañas gafas de un bolsillo y colocándoselas.

-¿está en San Mungo? – preguntó Draco. Pues había oído de su padre que Potter estaba desaparecido, pero San Mungo no estaba completamente ocupado por los mortífagos, pues necesitaban a los medimagos.

-por supuesto que no – contestó Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio – está aquí, en una de las habitaciones.

-¿por qué no nos enseñaste esa, Weasley? – preguntó Blaise.

-porque no tiene mayor importancia. – contestó ella sin más – solo duerme, y no es una atracción de feria para que la anden mirando.

-¿estás con él? – preguntó el moreno sin cortarse. Pero solo recibió una mirada asesina de parte de la pelirroja.

-Harry dejó a Ginny una semana antes de acabar las clases. Fue para protegerla – contó Luna distraídamente mirando a los chicos detenidamente a través de sus gafas. – pero quedaron como amigos. ¡ay! Hermione ¿por qué me pellizcas?

Blaise rió con ganas, también Theo, y Draco hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-pronto descubriréis que Luna suele tener la lengua muy suelta. Deberíais pensar qué vais a decir en su presencia – dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño y jugando con su varita y el fuego de la chimenea. Como si realmente no le hubiera importado el comentario de la rubia.

-Ginny, tu aura se está oscureciendo por momentos. Deberías purificarla con agua de hadas – dijo Luna – y vosotros tres también deberíais limpiarlas, están bastante sucias. Quizá pueda conseguir un poco de las hadas de las flores, aunque es difícil encontrarlas en invierno…

Draco miró a Hermione interrogativo. Siempre había escuchado de la locura de la rubia en Hogwarts, pero nunca la había presenciado. Hermione solo rodó los ojos en respuesta. Aunque quería mucho a Luna, ellas eran todo lo contrario. Hermione lógica e inflexible, y Luna excéntrica y soñadora.

-supongo que esas gafas son una versión mejorada de las gafas para ver almas – dijo Hermione entre divertida e incrédula.

-así es. Papá las hizo, y yo cree las gafas para captar miradas y las de ver el hambre. Ahora estoy trabajando en unas para ver el amor y la atracción.

-es un show mirar a Ron con las gafas de ver el hambre, hay como una mancha enorme alrededor de él que se hace más pequeña después de comer. – comentó Ginny divertida, olvidando la conversación anterior – y la de captar las miradas es bastante entretenida, excepto cuando Fleur entra en escena – murmuró con cara de asco.

-¿esa veela? Para mi tu eres más linda – dijo sinceramente el moreno – la suya es una belleza muy común, en cambio tu eres mucho más interesante – sonrió con picardía a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-oh Dios, es como volver a Hogwarts con todos esos babosos – dijo Ginny con paciencia, rodando los ojos. Pero no pudo evitar el asomo de sonrisa ante sus palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía admirada por un hombre, y para qué negarlo, le gustaba que de vez en cuando le dijeran cosas bonitas. – desde luego, no parecéis mortífagos, para nada…

-eh, Lovegood. Es muy interesante eso de tus gafas. Me encantaría verlas algún día – dijo Theo, cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-claro Nott, te las enseñaré ahora mismo si me acompañas al jardín a buscar agua de hadas – dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie y tendiendo la mano al chico – si llega la nieve, ya no saldrán y no podré conseguirla.

Draco y Blaise miraron a su amigo divertidos, esperando su reacción y retándole a que se fuera a buscar "agua de hadas".

Tras varios segundos de espera aceptó la mano de la rubia, que lo arrastró hasta la puerta principal, sacándolo al frio jardín.

-ahí va nuestro mejor mortífago. En busca de agua de hadas… - ironizó Draco.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron un segundo.

-vaya Malfoy, no sabía que tenías sentido del humor – dijo Ginny, realmente impactada.

El rubio se puso serio al instante. Por un momento había olvidado donde estaba. Simplemente se había sentido cómodo, como si solamente estuviera con sus amigos.

-hablando de sentido del humor. – dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño – me gustaría aclarar con las dos señoritas presentes dónde está la gracia de llamarme "gorila asqueroso". ¡Es ofensivo!

Ginny y Hermione se miraron sorprendidas de haber coincidido en el apodo. Después soltaron una carcajada que pareció ofender más al moreno.

Draco solo rodó los ojos. Tenía suerte de tener un amigo como Blaise, capaz de quitar el hielo a cualquier situación con algunas palabras. Una situación que podría haber sido incomoda para todos los presentes, ahora parecía una conversación amena entre amigos de toda la vida. Como si alguna vez los presentes hubieran cruzado algo más que insultos.

Miró detenidamente a Granger, que reía. Reía realmente feliz. Seguramente había olvidado todo lo que estaba pasando afuera de ese campo de fuerza protector. Y no se lo recriminaba.

* * *

**bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo. con algo de retraso, lo se... pero entre el poco tiempo que tengo y lo poco que me animáis a buscar un hueco para subir los capítulos .. es decir, ¡que a ver si me escribís más! que no cuesta tanto dejarme unas palabritas y hacer mis horas más felices.**

**y como veis, los chicos empiezan a conocerse, a hablar y a hacer cosas juntos. y la navidad... ¡esta a punto de llegar!**

**sobre todo quiero agradecer sus reviews a esas chicas fieles que realmente esperan cada capítulo y que además me escriben en todos y cada uno, pues se os acaba cogiendo aprecio y sois las que me ayudáis de verdad a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias!**

**y ahora quiero nombrar a las que me escribisteis en el ultimo capitulo, solo para que sepais que os tengo presentes en esta historia:**

**lis07**

Pabel Moonlight

Marie Malfoy Morales

Lefrance13

Sam Wallflower

Emma Felton

Raquel1292

Sorciere-Rouge

sailor mercuri o neptune

Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black

**muchos besitos, intentaré ser puntual en el próximo cap, que segura ya no estoy tan liada.**

**hasta otra!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: el amigo invisible**

La primera noche durmiendo en los sofás de la casa de lo Weasley fue realmente espantosa. Draco se pasó más de la mitad de la noche quejándose, Blaise se quejó otro tanto y Theo intentaba hacerlos callar para intentar conciliar el sueño e ignorar los muelles que se le clavaban en la espalda.

Por lo menos, la noche anterior les habían devuelto las varitas y habían podido estar avivando el fuego, porque las finas mantas que tenían no calentaban demasiado.

Cuando por fin, casi de madrugada, habían conciliado el sueño, pronto amaneció y se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Intentaron ignorarlo, hasta que un fuerte portazo los hizo despertar por fin.

Por la ventana del salón, Theo divisó dos cabelleras, una rubia y otra pelirroja.

-¿A dónde irán a estas horas y con este frío? – preguntó realmente interesado.

-ahh… - bostezó Blaise - ¿Quiénes?

-Weasley y Lovegood. Acaban de salir al jardín. – comunico Theo.

Draco se levantó de su sillón y se asomó a la ventana. Granger no estaba con ellas.

-están tumbadas en el suelo… - murmuró el rubio. Estaba de mal humor y aun no comprendía muy bien por qué.

Blaise se acercó también a la ventana y las observó.

-parece que va a llover ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – comentó a nadie en particular – vayamos a ver.

-¿para qué quieres ir? – preguntó Draco.

-sí, no quiero que Lovegood me vuelva a llevar por el jardín recogiendo gotas de rocío y diciendo ver criaturas invisibles. – murmuró Theo.

-vamos, tengo curiosidad. Además, debemos integrarnos en esta casa o nos aburriremos mucho.

Theo acabó accediendo, y Draco no tuvo otro remedio que seguirles fuera del jardín. Aunque para él allí no había nada interesante, estaba claro que para Blaise sí.

-seguro que si Granger también estuviera aquí, no renegarías tanto. – le dijo el moreno cuando se quejó por el frío.

-deja de involucrarme con Granger si no quieres que te lance una maldición aquí mismo – le amenazó el rubio.

-hola chicas – le ignoró su amigo - ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-esperamos las gotas de lluvia – dijo Luna sin moverse de su posición, mirando al cielo.

-Luna tiene la teoría de que si cuando llueve, la primera gota que cae en tu cuerpo te toca en la nariz, querrá decir que vas a encontrar el amor muy pronto. – explicó Ginny mirándolos desde el suelo.

-esa es la tontería más enorme que he escuchado nunca – dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo la paciencia.

-no digas eso, Malfoy, o tu aura se oscurecerá de nuevo. – le dijo Luna con los ojos cerrados. – y es muy difícil encontrar agua de hadas ¿verdad, Nott?

-sí, es muy difícil, Draco – le dijo algo desesperado, no quería volver a buscar.

De repente, un trueno inundó el cielo, y acto seguido una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

-ahhh – gritaron las dos chicas al unísono, levantándose precipitadamente y comenzando a correr al interior de la madriguera. Los chicos no tardaron en seguirlas.

Cuando todos entraron, cerraron la puerta, completamente empapados. Las chicas rompieron a reír con ganas.

-¿Dónde cayó tu primera gota? – preguntó Luna entre risas.

-no tengo ni idea, creo que en todos sitios a la vez ¡estoy empapada! – dijo su amiga con una sonrisa. - ¿y a ti?

-me parece que en los oídos, porque escuché un ruido enorme.

-¡Luna! Eso fue un trueno – le explicó su amiga, y las dos rieron de nuevo.

-pues yo creo que a mí me cayó la primera justo en la nariz – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

-eso es genial – dijo Luna emocionada, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos – eso quiere decir que tu amor está muy cerca… - le explicó la rubia.

-oh si, puede que lo esté viendo ahora mismo – dijo mirando descaradamente a la pelirroja, que se sintió incómoda por primera vez en mucho tiempo ante el escrutinio de un hombre.

-vamos a la ducha, Luna. – dijo sin volver a mirar al moreno – vosotros podréis entrar cuando terminemos y luego iremos a desayunar.

-¿seguro que no necesitáis ayuda?

-piérdete Zabini – esta vez la pelirroja se giró dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Merlín visteis como se le pegaba el pelo a la cara, estaba preciosa – comentó el moreno – y la ropa… uf, se le marcaba todo…

-Blaise, haz el favor de no hacer que nos echen por una tontería. – le pidió Theo.

-hey, que estoy enamorado de verdad… - se quejó el moreno ofendido.

-¿desde hace un día? – preguntó Draco, incrédulo, sacando su varita para secarse.

-bueno, en realidad la conozco desde hace seis años. Desde que entró en Hogwarts – explicó el chico.

-nunca le hiciste ningún caso. Es más, estoy seguro de que fue ayer la primera vez que hablabas con ella. – le dijo Theo.

-puede ser, pero ya sabía lo bonita que era desde que la vi la primera vez. – se defendió Blaise.

-pero solo ahora decidiste que es de tu tipo – continuó Theo.

-si. Justo ahora.

-déjalo Theo, es un caso perdido. – le dijo Draco – hace lo mismo cada vez que quiere salir con una chica. Blaise no sabe lo que es el amor.

-¿y tu si? – le dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-yo siempre he tenido muy claro que no estaba enamorado de ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado – dijo el rubio.

-y por eso no sales con Granger ¿no? – le picó su amigo.

-Blaise no volveré a repetírtelo – dijo Draco amenazándole con la varita – no tengo nada que ver con Granger ni lo tendré nunca – de nuevo sus ojos parecían puro acero.

-mejor vayamos a ver si la ducha está libre – sugirió Theo intentando poner paz entre los continuos roces de sus amigos.

Siempre los habían tenido, pero últimamente… esa casa, o más bien esas chicas iban a volverlos locos.

Cuando pasaron hacia las escaleras superiores, Draco pudo vislumbrar la cocina, y en ella a Granger hablando animadamente con la comadreja. Y riendo.

Aflojó sus puños cuando se dio cuenta de que los estaba apretando.

No le gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos respecto a la castaña. Durante meses la había tenido para él solo, había estado bajo su control. En cambio, ahora debía compartirla y ver como el baboso de Weasley la seguía a todas partes como un perrito faldero. Todavía no habían estado a solas desde que llegaron a la casa y lo que más le molestaba era que le molestara ese hecho.

Después de desayunar, Ginny Weasley había reunido a todos en el salón. Al parecer tenía una propuesta que hacer a todos.

-puedes sentarte en mis rodillas, Hermione – ofreció Ron al ver que la chica se quedaba de pie por la falta de espacio.

Hermione miró de reojo a Malfoy. No por nada en especial, pero había notado que desde el desayuno la miraba fijamente, sin importarle que los demás pudieran darse cuenta de la intensa mirada sobre ella. Desde luego ella sí que se había percatado y no habría necesitado las gafas de Luna para captar miradas. La estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué pretendía?

En ese momento en que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, el acero de los ojos del chico la fulmino. Había una advertencia oculta en sus ojos.

-gracias Ron, estoy bien aquí. Seguro que Ginny necesitará mi ayuda – titubeó algo avergonzada tanto por la propuesta de Ron como por la mirada de Draco.

A este le habría gustado levantarse y decir "un verdadero caballero ofrece su lugar, no sus rodillas". Eso habría chafado a la comadreja durante días, pero no pensaba hacer eso delante de todos.

-bien – comenzó Ginny Weasley – como todos sabéis solo queda una semana para navidad – en sus ojos chocolate brilló la emoción por unos segundos – y puesto que estas navidades no podrán ser como las que estamos acostumbrados, propongo hacer "el amigo invisible". Por supuesto los regalos serán cosas nuestras o creadas por nosotros, y – continuó mirando a los recién llegados – puede participar quien quiera, quiero decir, que nadie está obligado.

-me parece una idea genial, hija – dijo Molly Weasley – pero creo que no participaré, queráis o no todos tendréis un suéter Weasley estas navidades.

Varios rieron a la broma, y los que estuvieron de acuerdo metieron un trozo de pergamino con su nombre en el saquito que les tendía Hermione.

Los tres Slytherin se miraron entre sí. Era obvio que no pensaban participar. No conocían a esa gente, y aunque se llevaran decentemente bien con los más jóvenes de la casa no era como para pasar la "navidad invisible" de la que hablaba la pelirroja.

-se la ve emocionada… - comentó Blaise por lo bajo a sus amigos sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña de la familia Weasley.

Sus amigos decidieron no contestarle.

Poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando de la estancia con el nombre de la persona a la que tendrían que hacerle un regalo y pensando en que podría ser. Fuera, el agua de la mañana se había convertido en nieve a causa del frio y el paisaje comenzaba a cubrirse de blanco.

Hermione se quedó en su lugar y poco a poco quedaron ella y los tres chicos en el salón. La castaña era consciente de que ahora no solo la mirada de Draco la taladraba, también la de los otros dos. Reaccionó al instante con una sonrisa y se dirigió a ellos, sentándose en el sofá grande junto a Theo. Al lado de este se encontraba Draco y en el butacón de al lado Blaise.

-una época preciosa la navidad ¿verdad? – comentó. Se sintió estúpida al instante por el comentario, pero no lo demostró. Sabía por qué se había quedado allí, y el motivo seguía perforándola con sus ojos acero.

-¿hablando de navidad, recuerdas eso que íbamos a hacer, Blaise? – dijo Theo levantándose como si tuviera un resorte.

-no… - contestó Blaise dubitativo llevándose la mano a la cabeza - ¿teníamos algo que hacer? ¿sobre la navidad?

-vamos – dijo el moreno levantando a su amigo por el brazo – que no sé donde tienes la cabeza… - y ambos salieron dejando solos a Draco y Hermione.

El rubio seguía mirándola en silencio desde su extremo del sofá.

-eh… está nevando – murmuró la castaña ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa y no dejaba de decir bobadas?

El rubio era muy consciente de que había comenzado a nevar y de lo que eso significaba.

-¿no vas a pensar en el regalo como todos los demás? – le preguntó el rubio ignorando el comentario de la chica.

Hermione lo estudió unos segundos antes de contestar. Llevaba una sudadera gris gastada de algún Weasley y unos pantalones de sport viejos. Obviamente no había hecho equipaje antes de salir y no tenía otra que conformarse con lo que le prestaban. A Hermione le habría parecido un Draco mucho más desenfadado vestido de esa forma, si no fuera por la seriedad de su rostro, que no solía abandonarle nunca. No conseguía relajarse en ese lugar.

-no tengo que pensarlo, me ha tocado Ronald. – le contó la chica esto último como si fuera un secreto y se fijó en la línea fina en que se convertían los labios de él al apretarlos. – le haré algo rico de comer…

-así que es de los que se le conquista por el estómago. Que ordinario – dijo con desfachatez. Hermione prefirió ignorarlo.

-a Ron se le conquista siendo una chica bonita, simplemente – comentó ella sin darle importancia. No quería seguir hablando del pelirrojo. Aunque ni siquiera sabía de que quería hablar. Y no tenía muy claro porque había anhelado tanto quedarse a solas con el chico que no dejaba de estudiarla con la mirada. ¿Sería lo que se llama síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿por eso echaba de menos estar a solas con él?

-por eso le gustas tanto – dijo él con fastidio. Y observó como ella se sonrojaba escandalosamente.

Hermione desvió la mirada consciente de lo encendido que debía estar su rostro. Y no era precisamente porque Malfoy le hubiera dicho que a Ron ella le gustaba, sino por las palabras implícitas que él le había dedicado. Él pensaba que ella era bonita.

-es cierto, Granger. No te pongas así. – y el rubio sonrió, pues sabía que con sus palabras bien podía referirse a que ambas cosas eran ciertas. Y así era.

-¿y cómo se te conquista a ti? – salió de los labios de la chica antes de que pudiera pensar en sus palabras.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado y Hermione se relajó un poco. Hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír. Aunque fuera esa sonrisa cínica que tanto le gustaba poner.

-con inteligencia. Deberías saberlo. Tú eres inteligente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

-dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos – dijo ella sin apartar la mirada.

-y lo mantengo – contestó él. Serio de nuevo.

Ambos habían mandado sus indirectas, y ambos las habían captado. Pero no era el momento de nada más y eso Draco lo sabía bien. Todavía no había bastante nieve. En la clase de adivinación, cuando vio aquellas imágenes, había mucha más, y ellos estaban fuera.

Con sus palabras quería asegurar el camino, dejarle claro a la chica que lo que él había visto, iba a pasar, aunque ella ni siquiera lo supiera. No podía seguir negándoselo a sí mismo, deseaba que aquello pasara. La deseaba a ella. Lo que todavía no tenía claro eran esos nuevos sentimientos que opacaban el deseo tal y como él siempre lo había sentido.

Sentía ese deseo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero también afloraban los nervios cuando ella se acercaba, el cosquilleo de su estómago cuando la miraba y ella le estaba mirando, por lo que apartaba la mirada ruborizada, los celos cuando la comadreja le abrazaba con naturalidad o ella le sonreía…

Todavía no tenía muy claro que querían decir. O por decirlo de otra forma, no quería saberlo, pues eso sería pasar a palabras mayores, las cuales no quería ni imaginar.

-las chicas… me estarán buscando – rompió ella el silencio, levantándose.

-claro… hasta luego. – y la observó salir del salón, abandonándose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Hacía mucho que sabía que iba a pasar con ella, pero… ¿que pasaría después de eso?

* * *

**Hola a todas/os! Espero que os haya gustado el capi, como veis el momento esperado esta cerca, y Draco ya tiene claro que va a pasar.**

**Mil gracias a:**

merylune

Lefrance13

HeartSun

lis07

Sorciere-Rouge

Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black

Marie Malfoy Morales

sailor mercuri o neptune

Emma Felton

Sam Wallflower

mariapotter2002

Raquel1292

Pabel Moonlight

**Espero seguir leyendos en el próximo cap. Muchos besitos!**


End file.
